Todo bajo control
by Moon898
Summary: Elena Gilbert tenía todo lo que se podía desear. Era guapa, buena, inteligente, tenía una tranquila y previsible vida y era muy feliz. O al menos, eso es lo que ella creía. En el momento en el que conoce a Damon, Elena empieza a plantearse que quizá, su vida no es tan ideal como ella pensaba. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora:** Esto es una locura total por mi parte, ni siquiera se qué me ha dado por publicarla, pero quería escribir algo en castellano, tenía esta historia metida en la cabeza desde hace semanas, y ha sido empezar a escribir y no poder parar, con lo que he decidido compartirla con todo aquel que me quiera leer. Por favor, por favor, por favor... opinad, es realmente importante para mi... ¡gracias!

**Resumen: **Elena Gilbert tenía todo lo que se podía desear. Era guapa, buena, inteligente...y tenía una tranquila y previsible vida. Además, pronto iba a prometerse con Stefan. Y era muy feliz. O al menos, eso es lo que ella creía. En el momento en el que Damon, el hermano de Stefan, decide regresar a casa después de cinco años sin hablar con su familia, la vida de Elena da un vuelco y empieza a plantearse que quizá, lo que tenía hasta ahora no era lo que realmente le hacía feliz... TODOS HUMANOS.

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (aunque no me importaría quedarme con un par, pero ese es otro tema)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Elena Gilbert lo tenía todo. Era guapa, joven e inteligente. Estudiaba una carrera y tenía un novio perfecto. Siempre había sido una buena chica. Desde pequeña, había obedecido a sus padres sin rechistar, y nunca había hecho nada que no se esperara de ella. Procuraba no salirse nunca de las normas y a menudo era incluso tomada como un modelo a seguir. Había hecho algunas locuras, a fin de cuentas solo tenía veintitrés años, pero generalmente su vida se regía por el orden y la tranquilidad.

- Estás preciosa. - chilló una excitada Caroline a sus espaldas.

Elena levantó la vista y sonrió a su amiga a través del espejo. La verdad era que el vestido le sentaba como un guante. De un color blanco roto que realzaba el color aceituna de su piel, no era excesivamente ajustado, pero acentuaba sus curvas donde era necesario y terminaba un poco antes de llegar a las rodillas. El escote dejaba entrever apenas el inicio de sus pechos, sugerente, pero sin ser demasiado revelador y los tirantes se ataban en la nuca, dejando la espalda completamente descubierta.

- Tu crees? - suspiró Elena. - No quiero hacer el ridículo, es el primer año que Elisa me invita a su fiesta de cumpleaños y no quiero desentonar.

- No digas tonterías, tu suegra estará encantada con tu aspecto - Caroline la agarró de ambos brazos y le sonrió abiertamente – Tienes que acostumbrarte a ese tipo de eventos ahora que perteneces a la _crème de la crème_ de Mystic Falls.

- Yo no pertenezco a nada, Car – sonrió.

- ¡Oh, vamos! sabes perfectamente que es cuestión de tiempo que Stefan decida poner un anillo en ese dedo – enfatizó agarrándole la mano – cuando menos te lo esperes, serás Elena Salvatore y te convertirás en una de esas pijas estiradas que miran a todo el mundo por encima del hombro.

Elena soltó una carcajada.

- Yo nunca sería una de esas, Caroline. Hace dos días apenas tenía dinero para cubrir mis gastos y la matrícula de la universidad de Jeremy. Y no voy a convertirme en una mantenida de la noche a la mañana. En cuanto termine la carrera les devolveré todo lo que me están dejando, pienso devolverles hasta el último céntimo que me han prestado.

- Ya lo se, ya lo se. La honorable y honrada Elena. Lo se perfectamente. Vamos, no querías regresar pronto para desayunar con Stefan? Son casi las diez y media.

Elena dio un respingo sorprendida. Se había olvidado completamente. Asintió con la cabeza y se quitó el vestido lo más rápido que pudo vigilando que no se arrugarara demasiado o se ensuciara sin querer. Le indicó a una de las vendedoras que se lo llevaba y esta se lo envolvió en una caja enorme. Como Caroline vivía cerca de la tienda, decidieron que ella le guardaría el vestido. Era martes, y la fiesta no se celebraba hasta el fin de semana, con lo que ya pasaría a recogerlo cuando pudiera.

De camino a la casa de los Salvatore se detuvo en una pastelería que conocía más que de sobra.

- Ei, bonnie!

Bonnie asomó la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja al verla. Se limpió la harina de las manos en su delantal, y corrió a abrazarla. Caroline, Bonnie y ella eran amigas desde la escuela, y habían permanecido juntas hasta ahora a pesar de ser muy distintas entre si. Bonnie era la comprensiva, la pausada, la amante de la brujería y los fenómenos paranormales. Elena era la sensata y sin duda la más cabezota y Caroline la más alocada e infantil de las tres. Quizá gracias a esa disparidad en sus personalidades se complementaban tan bien.

- Quieres lo de siempre? - sonrió Bonnie volviendo a colocarse tras el mostrador.

- Sí, pero añade un café para llevar y otro muffin, de chocolate.

- Desayuno en compañía?

- Sí. - sonrió - Le prometí a Stefan que hoy pasaría a verlo temprano. Esta noche he dormido en casa y él estaba un poco molesto. Quería que pasara con el él fin de semana, aprovechando que sus padres estaban fuera.

- Pensaba que ya te habías mudado directamente a la mansión Salvatore. - añadió Bonnie preparando lo que su amiga le había pedido.

- Casi. Pero esto de la mudanza es una pesadilla. Además tengo que dejar la casa lista si quiero alquilarla, y ayer recibí un e-mail de un chico interesado que quería verla mañana. No tuve más remedio que quedarme ayer hasta las tantas haciendo limpieza.

- Podría haberte echado una mano Stefan, no?

- Lo sugirió, pero iba a molestar más que otra cosa. Lo hice mucho más rápido sin tener que estar pendiente de él. - Bromeó guiñándole un ojo a su amiga. - Bueno, me voy antes de que se me enfade, está todo? - añadió ojeando la bolsa que Bonnie acababa de prepararle – Estupendo. Gracias Bon, nos vemos.

- Ciao, dale recuerdos a Stefan!

Elena sonrió y salió de la panadería cargada con la bolsa. Caminó un par de calles más sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios. Sus amigas eran estupendas, su novio era el príncipe azul con el que toda chica soñaba y sus suegros la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos. Después de lo mal que lo había pasado cuando murieron sus padres, le aliviaba pensar que todo iba bien, que todo volvía a ser fácil de nuevo. Llegó a la mansión de los Salvatore apenas cinco minutos después de salir de la tienda. La verdad era que aquella casa imponía tanto por fuera como por dentro. No es que estuviera especialmente cómoda viviendo allí. Como cualquier chica de su edad, no le entusiasmaba la idea de vivir con sus suegros, pero Stefan le había asegurado que era algo temporal, que en cuanto se casaran, buscarían una casa para ellos dos solos. Ella esperaba que eso fuera pronto, pues aunque aun no le hubiera pedido matrimonio, sabía que Caroline tenía razón cuando decía que no tardaría demasiado. Su historia de amor era de cuento de hadas. Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella había querido morirse. No tenía razones para vivir. Y entonces, una mañana cualquiera, había conocido a Stefan. Él la había ayudado a recuperar la ilusión y las ganas de vivir y desde entonces, no se habían separado ni un minuto. La madre de Stefan, Elisa, también era un encanto y Giuseppe, el patriarca de los Salvatore, era bastante autoritario, pero siempre se había portado muy bien con ella. Además desde el primer día la habían acogido con los brazos abiertos, sin juzgarla por su procedencia - mucho más humilde que la suya - ni sus circunstancias, que no eran demasiado buenas en ese momento. La habían ayudado con todo, incluso prestándole dinero para que pudiera terminar los estudios. Siempre iba a sentirse eternamente agradecida con esa familia.

Entró en la casa totalmente absorta en sus pensamientos. Abrió con su propia copia de la llave y empujó la puerta con el trasero sosteniendo la bolsa con ambas manos para que no se volcara ni el café de stefan ni el té que había pedido para ella.

- Cariño – canturreó – Ya estoy aq...

Ambos vasos se derramaron completamente cuando la bolsa impactó contra el suelo. Elena soltó un grito y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Había un hombre – que afortunadamente no era Stefan – en calzoncillos, tirado encima del sofá. O mejor dicho, tirado encima de una mujer que llevaba tanta o menos cantidad de ropa que él, mientras otra intentaba unirse a la escena sin ningún pudor.

- Elena, eres tú?

Elena se giró un poco a la derecha, en dirección a las escaleras, cubriéndose todavía los ojos con ambas manos. Por los huecos que dejó estratégicamente entre los dedos, vio como Stefan bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras. También vio como el chico se detenía casi tropezándose con los últimos escalones al encontrarse semejante espectáculo en su salón.

- Damon, enserio? - Maldijo acercándose a su novia. La agarró por la cintura y le dio un beso en la sien. - No llevas ni un día aquí y ya no eres capaz de comportarte?

El tal Damon entreabrió los ojos, Elena supuso que afectado por el contenido de todas las botellas vacías de alcohol que estaban esparcidas por la habitación.

- Buenos días hermanito – sonrió de medio lado mientras empujaba a una de las chicas para que saliera de encima suyo. - Chicas, me temo que se ha terminado la fiesta. Os llamaré.

Sin rechistar, las dos le sonrieron sensualmente y recogieron la ropa que habían dejado tirada por el suelo. Se vistieron en cuestión de segundos y se fueron. Antes, una de ellas le dejó a Damon un papel encima de la mesita de café, que Elena supuso que contenía su número de móvil y el ¡le dio una palmada en el culo! A lo que la chica respondió con una risita y se largó. Aquello a Elena le parecía asqueroso. Qué hacía aquel tipo en su casa y porque montaba orgías en el salón? No tendría nada que ver Stefan...un momento, ¿había dicho _hermanito_?

- Elena, yo no sabía nada de esto – se defendió Stefan leyéndole la mente. - Damon, esta es mi novia Elena. Elena, este es Damon, mi hermano mayor. Recuerdas que te hablé de él?

- El hermano que hacía cinco años que no pisaba esta casa?

- El mismo – se adelantó Damon tendiéndole la mano.

Tuvo la desfachatez de levantarse y caminar hacia ella, observándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Elena optó por responderle del mismo modo: lo miró de la cabeza a los pies y esbozó una mueca, aunque más que de suficiencia, la suya fue de asco. Desde luego, si tenía que juzgarlo por la primera impresión, entendía perfectamente porqué Stefan le había contado que su padre lo había echado de casa.

- Oh vaya Stef – siguió Damon arqueando las cejas – no tienes tan mal gusto como pensaba después de todo.

Elena no quiso pensar en que quería decir con eso. No tenía ninguna intención de seguir aguantándolo. Damon se había puesto una camisa negra arrugada que Elena supuso que sería la misma que había llevado la noche anterior, pero ni siquiera se había dignado a ponerse los pantalones. Era innegablemente atractivo. De un modo totalmente opuesto a Stefan. Stefan tenía una belleza serena, dulce, mientras que Damon destilaba peligro por todos los poros de su piel. Aunque tampoco es que en aquellos momentos ofreciera el mejor aspecto de si mismo.

- Te había traído el desayuno – le dijo Elena a su chico – Pero me temo que nos hemos quedado sin.

- No te preocupes, prepararemos cualquier cosa. De momento, Damon, porque no te encargas de limpiar esto? - dijo señalando el café desparramado por el suelo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo porqué? Si ella es torpe no es mi problema.

- ¡Eh! - protestó Elena.

- Damon, en serio, recoge esto. Y la próxima vez celebra tus fiestas en otra parte, en tu habitación al menos. Papá y mamá no tardarán en volver y como vean el salón así...

Damon hizo una mueca de fastidio y decidió volver a tirarse sobre el sofá. Su camisa se abrió todavía más, y Elena tuvo que reconocer que tenía un cuerpo estupendo. Lástima que fuera tan imbécil. Damon iba a abrir la boca, seguramente para soltar alguna otra impertinencia cuando Elena escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se giró y vio como la puerta principal se abría.

Elisa se quedó blanca como el papel. Giuseppe se tensó completamente y Elena le vio apretar los puños con rabia. No parecía nada contento de ver su hijo después de todo este tiempo, cosa que a Elena le extraño. Aunque hubieran tenido sus diferencias, que era evidente que las habían tenido, no dejaba de ser su hijo mayor, y en los ojos de Giuseppe Elena no vio ni una pizca de cariño. Por primera vez, la sonrisa arrogante de Damon desapareció y su semblante se tornó serio. Se puso los pantalones enseguida y se abotonó la camisa en cuestión de segundos. Elena sintió como la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras los dos hombres clavaban la vista el uno en el otro y se sintió realmente incómoda. Cruzó una mirada con Stefan y este le agarró la mano.

- Anda, vamos a nuestra habitación. Es mejor que te ahorres lo que viene ahora – susurró llevándola hacia las escaleras. Elena le siguió sin rechistar, mirando hacia atrás disimuladamente. Sentía curiosidad, pero algo le decía que era mejor salir de ahí, antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas.

En cuanto llegaron a su habitación, Elena se sentó en la cama de matrimonio tratando de digerir todo lo que acababa de pasar.

- No se lo tengas en cuenta – Stefan interrumpió sus pensamientos sentándose a su lado. - a Damon. Él es así, desde pequeño, es un poco chulo y grosero cuando quiere. Pero no es un mal chico.

- No he dicho que lo sea Stefan, pero no te voy a mentir diciendo que me ha caído bien.

Stefan suspiró y agarró una mano entre las suyas.

- Ya lo se. No habéis tenido muy buen comienzo, pero dale una oportunidad. Es complicado, pero lo ha pasado realmente mal todo este tiempo.

- No te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. - suspiró - ¿Porqué se fue?

- Ya te lo dije, papá lo echó.

- Ya, eso lo se... pero ¿porqué lo echó?

Stefan se encogió de hombros.

- Nunca me contaron porqué. Yo tenía diecisiete años entonces, y por más que pregunté y pregunté, nadie quiso responderme. De todas formas, Damon y papá nunca se llevaron bien. Siempre fue muy rebelde, y ya sabes lo que mi padre odia que le lleven la contraria. Pues para Damon, era su principal hobby. Antes de que se fuera, mamá y yo temíamos que algún día llegaran a las manos, así que supongo que en el fondo que se fuera fue lo mejor.

- No mantuvisteis el contacto?

- Esporádicamente. Pero Damon es un chico difícil... intenté verle, hablar con él, pero cuando se cierra, conversar con él es como hacerlo con una pared. Así que al final me rendí.

- Vaya – suspiró Elena acariciando distraídamente los dedos de Stefan. - ¿Y porqué habrá vuelto?

- No tengo ni idea. Llegó ayer por la tarde, y lo primero que hizo fue montar una fiesta. No se si lo hizo expresamente para no tener que hablar conmigo, pero el caso es que funcionó. No te conté nada porque pensé que era algo que debía decirte en persona. Además, tampoco esperaba que te encontraras con semejante panorama al llegar, lo siento.

Elena sonrió y le apretó la mano. Stefan le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó, contento de tenerla entre sus brazos. Mientras le besaba el cuello, Elena apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de él y frunció el ceño. La mañana pacífica y tranquila que había planeado con Stefan se había ido al traste por culpa de un idiota que resultaba ser, además, su cuñado. Había sido grosero y maleducado, y Elena no pensaba tolerar que nadie se entrometiera ni en su vida, ni en la de su novio. Intentaría llevarse bien con él por que Stefan se lo había pedido, pero no pensaba pasarle ni una más, y le daba igual lo mal que lo hubiera pasado o lo buen chico que fuera realmente. Aquel encuentro había perturbado su tranquilidad y la había puesto de muy mal humor, y Elena no era de las que se alteraban con facilidad. Lo que ella no sabía, es que aquella mañana no sería lo único que Damon alteraría de su pacífica y aparentemente perfecta vida.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo. Mañana publicaré el segundo, que os ha parecido? por favor, por favor, por favor, de nuevo... comentad. Muchísimas gracias por leerme. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Los ojos de Damon permanecían clavados en los de su padre, quien seguía inmóvil en frente de la puerta. Elisa corrió a abrazar a su hijo en cuanto se recuperó del impacto inicial y él le devolvió el abrazo tímidamente. Después de tantos meses, era agradable volver a sentir los brazos de su madre. Jamás lo reconocería, pero la había echado mucho de menos. Su padre, en cambio, era otro tema. Damon bajó la vista hasta los nudillos del hombre, que estaban blancos de tanto apretar los puños. Era evidente que no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia tenerlo enfrente.

- Giuseppe, por favor – suplicó Elisa sin dejar de agarrar a su hijo.

- ¿Por favor qué, Elisa? Hacía cinco años que no le veíamos y no se le ocurre nada mejor que destrozar el salón de mi casa para anunciar su llegada.

- También es su casa Peppe...

- !Era! - espetó con la voz llena de rabia – dejó de ser su casa el día que decidió comportarse como un impresentable. Algo que por lo visto no ha dejado de hacer. ¿A qué aspiras, eh, Damon? A vivir de fiesta en fiesta y de puta en puta hasta que te mueras? Pensaba que habrías madurado algo en todo este tiempo.

- ¡Giuseppe! - Interrumpió Elisa escandalizada.

Damon se levantó del sofá. Las palabras de su padre dolían más de lo que quería admitirse a si mismo, pero no era nada que no se hubiera esperado. Sabía que él no iba a recibirle con los brazos abiertos. Aun así, volver a escuchar los insultos de su padre le había hecho recordar tiempos que había decidido enterrar años atrás y todavía ahora, no le apetecía volver a revivirlos. Se forzó a mostrarse impasible y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- No te quiero aquí – siguió gritando Giuseppe mientras Damon subía los escalones – Esta es mí casa y no te quiero aquí ni una noche más.

- No te preocupes – respondió al fin sin girarse a mirarlo – No pienso quedarme.

Llegó al piso de arriba sintiendo como el odio y la rabia se apoderaban de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había vuelto por su madre, se recordó. Y por él mismo. Porque sabía que necesitaba poner su vida en orden. Se dirigió hacia el que había sido su cuarto desde que él podía recordar y abrió la puerta lentamente. Cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho.

- Tu padre se empeñó en cambiar toda la decoración cuando te fuiste.

Él se giró y se quedó mirando a su madre fijamente. Elisa tenía los ojos llorosos y el semblante triste. Tenía apenas cincuenta y cinco años, pero aparentaba por lo menos diez más.

- Y tu no te atreviste a contradecirlo ¡menuda sorpresa! – respondió sarcástico.

- Vamos hijo, por favor...

- No. no me pidas que me lleve bien con él. Me suplicaste que volviera, y volví, pero no puedes exigirme nada.

Elisa levantó el brazo y le acarició una mejilla. Había echado de menos a su hijo. Quería a sus dos niños por igual, pero Damon siempre había sido especial. Tenía el carácter que ella recordaba haber tenido alguna vez de joven, antes de casarse y por eso sentía debilidad por él.

- Ya lo se. ¿Sabes? Cuando cambiaron los muebles, guardé todas tus cosas. Están escondidas en ese armario de ahí arriba. Yo nunca me olvidé de ti Damon, y tu lo sabes. Me alegra muchísimo que estés aquí.

Damon asintió con la cabeza sin sonreír y soltó las manos de su madre para dirigirse hacia el armario que ella le había dicho. Lo abrió y encontró dos cajas de cartón enormes, repletas de recuerdos. Bajó ambas cajas con cuidado y las puso encima de la cama. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su madre ya no estaba en la habitación, así que se sentó encima de la cama y empezó a perderse en los objetos que hacía tantos años que no veía. Su antigua videoconsola, el oso de peluche que iba a regalarle a su novia antes de romper, el regalo que le había hecho Stefan en el último cumpleaños que habían pasado juntos... tragó saliva y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Damon Salvatore nunca jamás lloraba, pero aquella mañana estuvo a punto.

* * *

Elena decidió ir a recoger el vestido a casa de Caroline esa tarde, y ya que estaba pasar por su casa para terminar de recoger las últimas cosas. Por lo visto, su posible nuevo inquilino tenía prisa y quería ver la casa a poder ser esa misma tarde, cosa que le había desbaratado todos los planes. Stefan le había dicho que pasaría a echarle una mano para transportar las últimas cosas, pero eso no sería hasta la noche, puesto que el ambiente en su casa no era precisamente para echar cohetes, y quería estar al lado de su madre.

Caroline le abrió la puerta y Elena entró, saludando a la madre de esta con un abrazo. Sus familias se habían llevado bien siempre, así que la sheriff forbes había sido como una segunda madre para ella. Las chicas subieron a la habitación con la excusa de ir a por el vestido, pero en cuanto Elena vio la cara de excitación de su amiga al cerrar la puerta, supo que tardaría más de lo que había pensado en salir de ese cuarto.

- Hola Elena – Añadió una voz a sus espaldas. Elena dio un bote, muerta del susto porque no se esperaba encontrar a Bonnie allí. Sí, definitivamente, aquello iba para largo.

Cuando las tres estuvieron sentadas encima de la enorme cama de la rubia, tanto Bonnie como Caroline la miraron con ojos curiosos, Caroline incluso sacudió la cabeza instándole a empezar a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Elena al fin.

- ¿Cómo que qué pasa? - Se indignó Caroline poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón. - ¡Qué de repente tienes un cuñado que es un dios griego, un adonis, un modelo de calvin klein! ¡Eso pasa!

- ¿Qué? Pero como os habéis enterado...

- Esta ciudad es pequeña Elena.

- Y Caroline es una cotilla – añadió Bonnie llevándose un codazo de la rubia en el estómago. - Anda cuéntanos.

- Es que no se que queréis que os diga. Es muy guapo...

- Guapo es poco – añadió Caroline.

- Si, vale, pero es un idiota. - Ambas la miraron como si hubiera dicho una locura – En serio. Es grosero, maleducado y prepotente. Apenas cruzamos cuatro palabras, pero la primera y única vez que lo he visto ha sido esta mañana, mientras él se montaba un trío en el salón de la que va a ser mi futura casa. Así que podéis imaginaros qué opino de él.

Caroline se llevó ambas manos a la boca, escandalizada con semejante revelación.

- Vaya – añadió Bonnie algo decepcionada – ¿Porque los mas guapos son los más idiotas?

- Tyler no – interrumpió Caroline. Las otras dos la miraron con cierto escepticismo. Tyler era incluso peor que Damon, pero preferían no volver a sacar ese tema.

- Por lo visto regresó ayer, después de cinco años. - Siguió Elena.

- Los rumores cuentan – la interrumpió Caroline acomodándose encima de la cama – que se largó porque se pegó con su padre, o algo así. Y que todos estos años estuvo en la cárcel.

Elena soltó una carcajada.

- Vamos Caroline, eso es ridículo. No se pegó con su padre y desde luego, dudo que estuviera en la cárcel. Stefan me ha confesado que siempre se han llevado mal, pero no llegaron a las manos.

- No se – la rubia se encogió de hombros – Es lo que dicen.

- Nunca te creas los rumores. Seguro que hay otras versiones aún más sórdidas circulando por ahí. - El brillo en la mirada de su amiga le confirmó que así era - Ni siquiera Stefan sabe porqué se fue, así que dudo que puedan saberlo los demás. Lo que tengo claro después de ver su comportamiento es que su vuelta me va a traer problemas. Justo ahora que todo marchaba bien, que Stefan y yo habíamos decidido vivir juntos, que todo empezaba a estar tranquilo de nuevo... - suspiró.

- Vamos Elena – dijo Bonnie poniéndole una mano sobre el muslo – no tan seas pesimista. Quizá las cosas se arreglan.

- Tenías que haber visto como se miraban padre e hijo Bonnie. Se van a matar, y Damon no parece tener intenciones de irse. No se porqué ha vuelto, pero lleva la palabra _problema_ escrita en la frente, y lo último que quiero es que mi vida vuelva a ser un caos.

- Vamos Elena, a lo mejor deberías darle una oportunidad. Aunque solo sea para poder verlo de cerca un rato más – suspiró Caroline.

- Se la voy a dar porque me lo pidió Stefan, pero no porque me apetezca. Solo cruzamos dos frases, y no me gustó ni como se dirigió a mi, ni su sonrisa arrogante. No me gustan esta clase de tíos Car, y no me va a caer bien por mucho que le conozca. Es más, seguramente yo tampoco le caiga bien a él. Pero intentaré hacer una tregua por Stefan y por Elisa. No me queda de otra.

Resignada, Elena se estiró sobre la cama y volvió a suspirar. Todavía era pronto, así que cambiaron de tema y se pusieron al día de las últimas novedades. Bonnie les contó anécdotas divertidas de la pastelería, todas relacionadas con clientes raros y algún que otro pervertido y Caroline se dedicó a enumerar todos los vestidos que se había comprado el fin de semana anterior gracias a la tarjeta de crédito de su padre. Pasaron un rato a gusto, sin preocupaciones, hasta que el móvil de Elena vibró.

Se lo sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros cortos y frunció el ceño al leer el correo que acababa de recibir.

- Pero este tío que se cree? Oufff – resopló lanzando el teléfono contra la cama. - Es el chico que está interesado en alquilar la casa de mis padres. Me ha enviado un e-mail diciéndome que en vez de mañana, quería ver la casa esta misma tarde. Quedamos a las seis y ahora resulta que dice que a esa hora no le viene bien, que tendrá que ser a las cuatro. Y son las tres y media! - se levantó como un resorte y se apresuró a recoger sus cosas.

- Porqué no le dices que no puedes? Es a él al que le interesa alquilar, que se amolde a ti – dijo Caroline cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad eso no es cierto Car, yo necesito cobrar ese dinero para pagar las mensualidades de la universidad. No quiero que Stefan me preste ni un céntimo más. Y este tipo es el único que no ha intentado regatear el precio ni una sola vez. Parece igual de necesitado que yo, así que me interesa tenerlo contento.

Bonnie y Caroline se resignaron y dejaron que se fuera. Era una suerte que todas las casas estuvieran relativamente cerca – y que Mystic falls fuera una ciudad minúscula – no eran todavía las cuatro cuando llegó a su antigua casa. Entró y dejó el vestido encima del sofá, listo para llevárselo en cuanto Stefan pasara con el coche para recoger las últimas cosas. Le habría salido mucho mejor vender la casa, pero le daba lástima hacerlo. Se había criado allí, y aunque le doliera el alma cada vez que cruzara la puerta, sentía que vendía una parte de su pasado si se deshacía del todo de ella. Así que había pensado que alquilarla era una buena opción.

El timbre sonó a las cuatro en punto. Elena se levantó sintiéndose algo nerviosa y se dirigió a la puerta. Hacía ya casi tres años que sus padres habían muerto, pero todavía le dolía estar ahí. Por eso había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Stefan y mudarse con él.

- ¿Tú?

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron de par en par al ver a Damon parado en su porche, con un par de maletas a sus pies.

- No me puedo creer que justamente tú seas la propietaria – maldijo Damon dándose un golpe en la frente – Si es que tengo una suerte...

- Pero tu porqué quieres alquilar una casa? Si ya tienes una...

- Yo no tengo nada. Supongo que tu novio te habrá puesto al día de toda la historia. - Elena retiró la mirada, dándole a entender que efectivamente, así era. Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Damon se impacientó - Oye, ¿me vas a enseñar la casa o no?

Elena se sobresaltó y se colocó más en el centro, impidiéndole la entrada. Damon la vio fruncir el ceño, y supo que dudaba.

- Voy a pagarte lo que me pediste...

- No se Damon – Elena se pasó una mano por su cabello castaño.

- Ya se que nuestro primer encuentro no fue precisamente idílico, pero tómate esto como un negocio. Tu quieres alquilar, yo necesito desesperadamente un lugar donde quedarme, somos perfectos el uno para el otro. - bromeó.

- Me vas a meter en problemas... si se entera Giuseppe...

- Oh vamos, Giuseppe me quiere fuera de su casa, donde vaya la da exactamente igual. Además a ti que más te da, es a mi a quien debería importarle lo que piense – se encogió de hombros.

Elena lo miró no muy convencida. Quizá no debía importarle, pero le importaba. Se había esforzado por causarle una buena impresión y esto podría significar un paso atrás. No quería perjudicar su relación con su familia política y Giuseppe Salvatore era un hombre difícil...

- Te pagaré más.

Ante sus palabras, Elena abrió los ojos como platos y dejó de pensar de golpe.

- El doble, me da igual. Mira – resopló – no hay otro sitio decente en alquiler cerca de aquí y lo necesito. Te daré lo que me pidas, pero deja de pensar y enséñame la maldita casa.

Elena lo miró reprobando claramente sus modales, pero no dijo nada. Se apartó a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Necesitaba el dinero, y sabía que nadie estaría tan dispuesto a pagar la cantidad que pedía, o incluso más, sin rechistar. La casa estaba bien, pero no era especialmente grande, ni estaba particularmente bien situada y además, era vieja. La recorrieron sin decirse prácticamente nada. Elena iba nombrando las habitaciones de forma casi automática, y él las observaba sin añadir ningún comentario – cosa que le extrañó bastante, pues ese hombre parecía tener comentarios absolutamente para todo-. Ahora que tenía mejor aspecto que por la mañana, Elena lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. Caroline tenía razón, decir que era guapo, era quedarse corta. Pero había algo en él que a Elena le intrigaba y la desconcertaba a partes iguales. Su expresión era casi impenetrable, era difícil saber si estaba alegre o triste, su sonrisa de medio lado permanecía casi como una máscara fija en su cara, y en sus ojos, de un color azul cristalino extraordinario, era imposible leer nada. No podía ser más opuesto a Stefan.

- Vaya – Damon abrió al fin la boca cuando llegaron a la habitación de Elena. Y entonces ella volvió a reconocer al hombre que tenía delante. Se dedicó a abrir todos los cajones sin ningún reparo, a probar el colchón, a mirar dentro del armario... - Vaya – repitió esta vez con unas bragas rojas en la mano.

Elena se puso como un tomate y corrió a quitárselas. Se las debía haber dejado olvidadas sin querer con la prisa de la mudanza. Las escondió tras la espalda y le entraron ganas de quitarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia de una bofetada.

- Me gusta. Me la quedo.

- Te la habrías quedado igual si no te la hubiera enseñado, solo me has hecho perder la tarde.

- Necesitaba estar seguro de que estuviera en buenas condiciones. Es algo natural, y tu deber es _perder la tarde_ enseñándomela. - añadió dejándose caer encima de la cama y estirando los pies encima sin ningún problema. Elena corrió a su lado y le empujó las piernas para que no pusiera los zapatos encima del colchón.

- Te cobraré cualquier destrozo – añadió Elena cruzándose de brazos – cualquiera. Así que vigila con las fiestas. - Él puso los ojos en blanco.

- Oh vamos, soy un adulto responsable.

- Sí, ya, ya lo vi. Bueno, te lo vuelvo a repetir. Y por favor, no le digas nada a tu padre, ya se lo contaré yo cuando lo considere adecuado, ¿vale?

- Como quieras, no nos hablamos, así que - se encogió de hombros.

Damon se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, esperando cerrar el trato de una vez por todas.

- Te pago ahora la primera entrada? Y anotamos datos bancarios, contrato...

- Eh, si claro, esta en el salón. Vas a ocuparla ya mismo?

- Esa era mi intención

- Todavía tengo que llevarme algunas cosas, Stefan vendrá luego para llevárselas en coche, es que con tantas prisas no me ha dado tiempo...

- No te preocupes, es tu casa, además nunca me ha importado tener mi casa ocupada por una chica guapa – Añadió guiñándole un ojo. Esta vez fue Elena la que puso los ojos en blanco.

Firmaron todo lo que tenían que firmar y quedaron en arreglar todo el papeleo lo antes posible. Cuando hablaban de cosas serias, Elena tenía que reconocer que Damon era incluso un chico agradable, pero eso se desvanecía en el momento en el que él volvía a colocarse la coraza. Coraza que él no parecía dispuesto a quitarse, especialmente con todo aquel que estuviera remotamente relacionado con su familia.

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Damon de repente señalando la funda gris que envolvía el vestido de Elena.

- Mi vestido para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre. Es el primer año que me invita. - sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo.

- Vaya, esto empieza a ponerse interesante - sonrió recostándose en la silla con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

- Oye Damon ¿Porque has decidido regresar ahora?

Sorprendido, él alzó una ceja.

- No pretenderás que te de explicaciones – afirmó levantándose – ¿por que no interrogas a tu novio sobre todo lo que quieras saber?

- Stefan no conoce la respuesta a lo que te acabo de preguntar.

- Y a ti no te importa – concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si me importa porque ellos son mi familia.

- oh vamos, Elena, que llevas con mi hermano, dos años?

- Dos años y medio.

- Ellos no son tu familia. Cualquier día lo dejarás con Stefan y no te acordarás nunca más de los Salvatore. No pretendas solucionarles los problemas porque ellos no te los solucionarán a ti.

- Te equivocas, me han ayudado mucho Damon y...

- Porque estás con su niño mimado. Cuando os peleéis, dejaran de ayudarte y te decepcionarán. Mi padre haría cualquier cosa por complacer a Stefan, aunque fuera tolerar una novia como tu.

Elena se levantó de la mesa indignada, ¿qué estaba insinuando?

- ¿Cómo yo?

- Sí, común, sin dinero, ya sabes – dijo como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo – vamos, no me mires así, no te estoy llamando fea, no lo eres. Pero antes de que yo me largara papá vi como papá intentaba emparejar a Stefan con modelos, actrices, rubias despampanantes de ojos verdes, y sobretodo, hijas de multimillonarios. Tu no entras en ese perfil, así que si te aceptan es porque Stefan lo hizo y porque no debes llevarles la contraria, cosa que ya debe irles bien. Pero hazme caso y no les consideres tu familia, no lo son.

Elena se quedó petrificada al ver expuestos todos sus complejos y temores en boca de aquel pseudo-desconocido. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para que no se le escaparan las lágrimas, y a juzgar por lo que le costaba tragar, no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- Es mejor que te preocupes de la tuya, y te alejes al máximo de los Salvatore. No pareces ser como ellos.

Y entonces Elena estalló.

- Yo no tengo familia, gilipollas.

Damon abrió los ojos y supo que había metido la pata. Había empezado por querer molestarla, aunque al final se habia sincerado con ella más de lo que pretendía. Pero lo último que quería era al hacerla llorar, odiaba que las mujeres lloraran, nunca sabía como actuar.

- Ellos me lo han dado absolutamente todo desde que mis padres murieron y me vi sola. Quizá no llego a su nivel, eso lo se yo mejor que nadie, pero nunca jamás me han hecho pensar que no soy lo que buscaban para su hijo y yo se lo agradezco. Así que no voy a dejar que ningún imbécil venga a arruinarles la vida porque le apetece. - resopló - No me extraña que tu padre te echara de casa.

Entonces fue Damon el que se tensó. Apretó los puños y se puso totalmente serio. Elena había querido devolverle el golpe, y le había dado expresamente donde más le dolía.

- Tu no tienes ni idea – añadió con voz grave.

- ¡Y tu tampoco! Así que deja de intentar darme lecciones. Lo único que quería era hablar contigo, intentar que nos lleváramos bien por Stefan, pero creo que lo mejor será que lo dejemos estar.

- Sí, será lo mejor.

Elena se fue y a Damon le costó un buen rato serenarse. ¿Qué demonios sabía ella? Si supiera porque se había ido, nunca le habría dicho algo así. Dio un puñetazo contra la pared y maldijo en voz alta. Si no tenía suficiente con los tres miembros de la familia a los que ya estaba acostumbrado, ahora también tenía que lidiar con ella. Había pensado que era distinta, pero se había equivocado. Estaba tan integrada en el clan de los Salvatore que ya parecía una más, tratándole como si fuera una mierda, exactamente igual que hacían los demás. Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Aguantaría lo que pudiera allí por su madre, pero en cuanto pudiera, volvería a largarse y no regresaría jamás. Volver había sido una idea pésima. Agarró sus cosas, y sin deshacer siquiera las maletas se largó a buscar un bar en el que pudiera ahogar sus penas.

* * *

**Gracias por leerme. El tercero se me está atravesando un poco, así que a lo mejor en vez de mañana, publico el jueves, pero no más tarde ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Felicidades!

Elena abrazó a su suegra con una sonrisa. Por fin había llegado el día de la gran fiesta de cumpleaños. El evento no se celebraba en la mansión Salvatore, sino en unos grandes salones que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. Al llegar, Elena se sintió como si estuviera en una de esas películas románticas que le gustaban tanto a Caroline. La decoración era exquisita, todo estaba adornado en tonos blancos y en el centro de cada una de las mesas había preciosos centros con tulipanes, la flor favorita de Elisa. La mente de Elena voló un segundo hacia su futura boda con Stefan. ¿También sería así? Se imaginó su convite, todo repleto de rosas blancas, tal y como le habría gustado a su madre y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a regresar a la realidad de golpe, no era momento para ensoñaciones.

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para que empezaran a llegar los invitados y lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa. Su conversación con Damon había hecho que volvieran a emerger todos sus miedos. Ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente ¿Es que tanto se le notaba? ¿Tan ingenua era por soñar con bodas y rosas? Le daba pánico meter la pata. Ella había hecho cualquier cosa por encajar y le aterraba que por mucho esfuerzo que hiciera, no lograra conseguirlo nunca.

- Gracias cariño – Contestó Elisa rompiendo de golpe su burbuja - estás muy guapa con este vestido. ¿Y Stefan? ¿No ha vuelto todavía?

- No, pero no tardará. Ha ido a comprobar que todo esté en orden.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! - Como si las hubiera escuchado, Stefan entró en la habitación y agarró a Elena por la cintura – El champagne está frío y de los canapés listos para servir. Haremos un poco de cóctel primero, de pie, luego nos dirigiremos hacia las mesas y cenaremos y tomaremos pastel.

Elena sonrió y asintió, sintiéndose orgullosa de Stefan y su labor de anfitrión.

- ¡Elisa! - Anunció Giuseppe asomando la cabeza por la puerta – Ven de una vez, los primeros invitados acaban de llegar. - Elisa no lo dudó ni medio segundo. Se colocó bien el vestido y se dirigió hacia la entrada.

- ¿Estás bien? - le susurró Stefan a Elena en el oído.

- ¿Claro, porqué no debería estarlo?

- No lo se pero te tiemblan las manos.

- Son nervios, no hagas caso. ¿No deberíamos ir nosotros también?

- Claro, vamos.

Salieron con las manos entrelazadas, pero las de Elena no pararon de temblar ni un segundo.

* * *

Damon abrió un ojo y lo cerró inmediatamente al sentir una punzada de dolor en la cabeza. Para variar, se había pasado con el alcohol la noche anterior. Se atrevió a abrir ambos ojos lentamente, acostumbrando sus pupilas a la luz. Todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea de que esa era su nueva casa. Se había instalado en la habitación principal, la que Elena le había dicho que había sido la de sus padres. Obviamente, lo primero que había hecho era cambiar los muebles y la decoración. Además de para darle un toque personal a la estancia, porque era obvio que lo necesitaba. La habitación era mucho más pequeña que tenía - o había tenido - en casa de sus padres, pero no estaba mal. Se giró encima de la cama y echó un vistazo a la rubia que dormía a pierna suelta a su lado. Sin ninguna delicadeza, la sacudió para que se despertara.

- Ei, tienes que irte.

La chica se estiró un poco, perezosa, y se giró hacia él, colando un brazo debajo de la almohada y acariciándole el brazo con la punta de los dedos.

- ¿Ya? No quieres que antes repitamos lo de anoche?

- Yo nunca repito postre preciosa – dijo Damon sin más. - ¡Mierda! - cuando vio los números que marcaba el reloj de la mesita de noche, saltó de la cama y empezó a pasarse las manos por el cabello nervioso – ¡mierda, mierda, mierda! Como he podido quedarme dormido? Son las seis de la tarde!

- Ayer no nos acostamos precisamente pronto – añadió la rubia retorciéndose sensualmente encima de la cama. Era una invitación tentadora, pero... no había tiempo. Stefan y su madre lo iban a matar.

- No puedo. Voy a ducharme, cuando salga, te quiero fuera de de mi casa.

Se metió en el baño y escuchó la palabra "imbécil" con toda claridad mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente. Se vistió y se arregló en un tiempo realmente récord, y antes de que pudiera pensar en las pocas ganas que tenía de asistir a esa fiesta, estaba aparcando el coche enfrente de la mansión Salvatore.

* * *

Elena permaneció un buen rato apoyada en uno de los rincones del gran salón, bebiendo distraídamente de su copa de champagne. No se sentía cómoda. Stefan la había obligado a saludar a lo que a ella le habían parecido centenares de desconocidos y lo único de lo que tenía ganas en ese momento era de esconderse debajo la mesa para que nadie más la mirara por encima del hombro. No es que no le gustara estar con gente, nunca se había considerado especialmente introvertida, al contrario, pero aquellos eran amigos de Elisa, no suyos, y tampoco parecían tener ninguna intención en hacerla sentir una más. Todos la veían como el complemento del hijo de Giuseppe Salvatore, e incluso ella misma empezaba a sentirse así. Stefan parecía más pendiente de contentar a todo el mundo, que de atenderla a ella. Por fin, dejó a la pareja con la que llevaba conversando más de un cuarto de hora y se dignó a acercarse a su novia.

- Todo está saliendo de maravilla, mamá se lo está pasando en grande - sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

Elena le respondió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo fingir y se agarró de su brazo. Al menos cuando estaba con él, aun se sentía un poco integrada. No quería discutir con él porque lo único que lograría sería arruinar la velada. Además, con Stefan era prácticamente imposible discutir. Por mucho que ella se enfadara, él era siempre tan pausado y razonable que acababa convenciéndola y serenándola casi sin esfuerzo. Durante el primer año y medio de su relación, Elena nunca había asistido a este tipo de eventos, fue a partir de que Stefan declarara que sus intenciones con ella eran serias, cuando Elisa empezó a exigir que ella fuera presentada en sociedad. Esa fiesta era prácticamente su debut, y no es que estuviera siendo una experiencia precisamente placentera.

De repente, Elena notó como el salón se quedaba en silencio. Incluso Stefan se detuvo de golpe, provocando que ella casi tropezara. Y entonces vio qué era lo que sucedía. Damon entraba por la puerta principal como si el lugar le perteneciera. Con su habitual sonrisa de medio lado, y su actitud indiferente, caminó entre la multitud sin inmutarse de los murmullos y las risitas que estaba ocasionando su presencia en la fiesta. Llevaba un traje negro que Elena pensó que todavía realzaba más sus ojos azules y llevaba el cabello algo engominado – no demasiado – hacia atrás.

- Ha venido – susurró Stefan esbozando una sonrisa.

Elisa corrió a abrazar a Damon sin importarle lo que pudieran opinar sus invitados, contenta de que su hijo mayor estuviera allí. A Elena le sorprendió el gesto de Damon, pues no había ninguna duda de que si había venido al cumpleaños, era por su madre. No parecía el tipo de hombre al que le gustaban estas fiestas, y Stefan se lo había confirmado antes. De hecho, habían dudado hasta el último momento de que apareciera. Elena echó un vistazo general al salón y vio como Giuseppe permanecía en una esquina, con los brazos cruzados e intentando disimular el fastidio que sentía. Pero por suerte, no dijo nada.

- Bueno – exclamó Elisa de repente – ahora si estamos todos, vamos a cenar.

Elena maldijo casi en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían sentado justo en frente de Damon. Seguía muy cabreada por la discusión que habían mantenido días atrás, y a juzgar por el modo en que Damon le apartaba la mirada, sospechaba que él también. Y evidentemente, ninguno de los dos pensaba dar su brazo a torcer y comportarse cordialmente con el otro. La cena fue una de las situaciones más tensas que Elena había vivido en su vida. Mientras el resto de invitados hablaba y reía, entre los Salvatore reinaba un silencio incómodo. Elisa fue la primera en intentar romperlo.

- Damon hijo, tienes mala cara ¿donde te estás alojando?

Elena levantó la vista de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos, suplicándole a Damon en silencio que no dijera nada. Pero él ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada mientras jugaba distraídamente con la comida de su plato.

- En casa de Elena. Se la he alquilado.

Elena se quiso morir. Sintió como se le ponía roja hasta la raíz del cabello y quiso que la tierra se la tragara en ese mismo instante. ¿No le había dicho a aquel idiota que no dijera nada? Ni siquiera le conocía, pero empezaba a tenerle tanto o más odio del que pudiera tenerle Giuseppe. Aquel había sido un golpe muy bajo.

- Sí – se forzó a responder al notar los cuatro pares de ojos clavados en ella – fue una coincidencia, yo no... necesitaba alquilarla y bueno... yo no sabía que era él cuando... en fin...- Se calló, sintiendo que de su boca no salían más que incoherencias, pero pudo notar como Giuseppe la miraba no muy contento con la revelación. Estaba claro que no le había hecho ninguna gracia, como Elena ya suponía que sucedería. Disimuladamente, le pegó una patada a Damon por debajo de la mesa.

- Au! Qué coñ...

- Damon! - interrumpió Elisa – por favor.

Damon se calló, pero la miro con rabia, y ella sonrió satisfecha de si misma. Elisa siguió intentando mantener una conversación cordial, aunque nadie parecía muy dispuesto a seguirle el hilo, pero no cesó en hablar de trivialidades durante todo lo que duró la cena. Después, hizo un discurso en voz alta agradeciendo a todos los presentes su asistencia, tomaron pastel y dieron paso a la orquesta. Todo el mundo se levantó, dispuesto a salir a bailar, y entonces Elena se sintió un poco aliviada, al menos esta parte del cumpleaños sería más divertida.

* * *

Damon le dio un sorbo más a su petaca llena de bourbon. Menos mal que se había traído las provisiones de casa, porque aquella fiesta era un auténtico aburrimiento. Todo el mundo lo miraba sin ningún disimulo, y había tenido que sortear los interrogatorios desde que había puesto un pie en el salón. Por suerte, había encontrado a una rubia, que aunque dudaba que tuviera legalmente permitido consumir alcohol, bailaba con él sin hacer preguntas. Además de esbozar todo tipo de muecas sensuales con la clara intención de llevárselo a la cama. Quizá después le pediría el DNI y se lo pensaría. Lo cierto era que la chica no estaba nada mal.

Al apartar los ojos de su compañía, una imagen captó su atención. Stefan estaba de pie en un rincón, sonriendo tan a gusto, con Elena parada a su lado, quien no parecía tan conforme con la situación. Ella miraba la pista de baile con ojos brillantes y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron por accidente, apartó la vista y la desvió hacia el suelo. Stefan parecía no darse cuenta de que su novia llevaba toda la noche muerta del aburrimiento. Damon ya se había dado cuenta durante la cena. Vio como su hermano le decía un par de cosas al oído, y la sonrisa de ella en respuesta fue tan forzada y artificial que Damon no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Aquella chica le intrigaba, no sabía que pensar de ella. Por momentos parecía hecha a la medida de su hermano, pero en otros en cambio, parecía sentirse tan fuera de lugar como se sentía él, y eso lo empujaba a intentar rescatarla. Aunque no la conociera de nada, algo le atraía hacia ella. No en un sentido sexual, por supuesto, era la novia de Stefan y eso lo tenía muy claro, pero sentía curiosidad por ella. Dejó a la rubia con la promesa de que volvería a buscarla y se acercó a Stefan y a Elena con paso decidido.

- Hola hermanito – Añadió con una sonrisa robándole su copa para darle un trago – hola Elena.

Elena hizo una mueca de fastidio.

- ¿No bailáis?

- No nos gusta bailar – afirmó Stefan hablando por los dos.

Damon miró a Elena y vio como esta fruncía el ceño, pero no decía nada.

- Vaya, yo que venía a invitar a mi futura cuñada a un baile.

Durante unos segundos, la mirada de Elena brilló de nuevo de excitación, pero ese brillo se apagó enseguida.

- ¿Es que ya has dejado a tu acompañante en la guardería?

- ¡Elena! - Exclamó Stefan con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Es culpa suya! desde que me conoció, no ha parado de molestarme, saca lo peor de mi – resopló.

- ¿Lo peor? ¿Estás segura?– sonrió Damon con arrogancia. Notó como las mejillas de Elena se teñían de rojo, y sospechaba que era más rabia que vergüenza.

- Bueno basta ya vosotros dos. Cualquiera diría que no tenemos suficiente con tus problemas con papá, Damon, también tienes que llevarte mal con ella? Que demonios te pasa con la familia.

Damon se encogió de hombros.

- Bailas o no? - le espetó directamente a ella, desafiándola

- Damon ya te he dicho que a Elena no...

- Esta bien Stefan, déjalo. Pero solo una canción. - Le advirtió.

Y sin ni siquiera mirarse, caminaron hasta el centro de la pista de baile, dejando a Stefan sorprendido. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Damon le ofreció su mano y ella posó la suya encima, empezando a moverse al son de la música sin mucho entusiasmo. Damon resopló. No sabía porqué la había sacado a bailar, había sido uno de sus habituales e inexplicables impulsos, pero al ver como Stefan hablaba por ella, como si no tuviera ninguna autonomía, había sentido el impulso de desafiarlo. Ver como su hermano parecía no conocer a su novia en absoluto le había sorprendido. Era evidente que ella se moría por salir a bailar, o al menos, por divertirse de algún modo.

- Deberías cambiar esa cara y darme las gracias – susurró Damon en su oído a la vez que la agarraba de la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Elena lo miró con rabia, pero no pudo evitar dar un respingo ante el contacto.

- Ni lo sueñes.

- Te he visto mirar hacia aquí y es evidente que si que te gusta bailar. Porque no se lo has dicho?

- Y tu porqué tienes tanto interés en lo que hago o dejo de hacer?

Damon se separó unos centímetros y la hizo girar bruscamente, provocando que al regresar, chocara contra su pecho. Se separaron inmediatamente, sorprendidos por la descarga eléctrica que habían sentido. Ella volvió a poner toda la distancia que pudo entre ambos.

- Porque eres la novia de Stefan.

- Y no soy buena para él no?

La canción terminó y Damon no permitió que ella se alejara, tal y como pretendía. La siguiente melodía tenía un ritmo mucho más pausado, así que él le agarró las muñecas y se las colocó sobre sus hombros, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ellos.

- Mira Elena, lo creas o no, lo que te dije el otro día no fue para molestarte ni para hacerte daño.

- Oh vamos, si no has hecho otra cosa desde que llegaste.

- Mira quien fue a hablar – levantó una ceja – todavía me duele la espinilla por culpa de la patada de antes.

- Te la merecías.

- ¿Pero porqué les tienes tanto miedo? No deberías dejar ni que Stefan, ni mi madre, hablen por ti.

Elena resopló y contó hasta diez.

- En serio Damon. Tu y yo no somos amigos, porqué te empeñas en darme consejos e intentar ponerme en contra de tu familia?

Por primera vez, Damon la miro a los ojos, serio, sin bromas, ni burlas, ni ninguna intención de molestarla.

- No intento ponerte en contra de nadie. Pero yo me fui de aquí porque me estaban convirtiendo en lo que yo no quería ser. Y contigo están intentando hacer lo mismo, aunque tu ni siquiera pareces darte cuenta de ello.

- Me estás comparando contigo? - preguntó escéptica

- Creo que tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que te piensas.

- Eso es una tontería, Damon.

- Lo que tu digas.

Elena se relajó un poco a lo largo del baile. Las palabras de Damon la habían desconcertado, pero había querido tomarlas muy en cuenta. Él no tenía razón, y punto. Se estaba equivocando con ella, ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Que a él hubieran querido manipularlo, no tenía nada que ver con ella. Además, tampoco le extrañaba que su familia hubiera querido influir en él, tal y como era. Y ella no era así. Así que una vez apartó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se relajó y agradeció tener una excusa para divertirse un poco. Aunque fuera con la última persona con la que hubiera deseado bailar, Damon le había rescatado del aburrimiento, y en el fondo, tenía que darle las gracias. Cosa que, evidentemente, jamás reconocería en voz alta.

El ambiente se distendió, por suerte, e incluso cambiaron de pareja varias veces. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse el uno con el otro, estaba sonando una salsa y Damon parecía tener más habilidad de la que Elena habría podido imaginar.

- En serio? - Preguntó ella dejándose guiar.

- En serio. - sonrió.

Y por primera vez desde que se habían conocido, a Elena se le escapó una carcajada mientras Damon la hacia girar.

* * *

**lo prometido es deuda! que guerra me ha dado este capítulo... así que perdonad si hay partes que no están muy allá.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Aquí está! pido disculpas por el retraso, pero seguiré intentando publicar cuanto antes. MIL gracias por los favs, los follows y sobretodo las reviews, que animan e inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Al final la fiesta no había estado mal. A Elena le dolían los pies de tanto bailar y estaba loca por llegar a casa para poder sacarse los zapatos. Tenía que reconocer que le debía una a Damon, pues había conseguido animarle la noche. Casi a las tres de la madrugada, los últimos invitados se marcharon al fin y los Salvatore decidieron irse. Todos menos Damon, claro, a quien Elena había visto marcharse hacía por lo menos media hora en compañía de una pelirroja despampanante.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, Giuseppe, con el mismo semblante serio que había tenido toda la noche, agarró a su mujer de la mano y se retiraron a su dormitorio. Cansados, Elena y Stefan decidieron hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Lo has pasado bien?. - Le susurró Stefan a Elena ya en la habitación.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y se sentó encima de la cama, desabrochándose las hebillas de las sandalias para lanzarlas lo más lejos posible de sus pies. Stefan se sentó a su lado y empezó a desvestirse también.

- Te he visto bailar con Damon... - Al escuchar ese nombre, Elena se giró.

- Stefan, solo estábamos bailando ...

- Ei, tranquila – levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Stefan nunca, jamás se alteraba. - Si me gusta que os llevéis bien.

- No nos llevamos bien, bueno, ni mal tampoco... Solo bailamos. Pero nada más, Stefan de verdad, si te molesta...

- Elena – Levantó el otro brazo, acunando la cara de la chica con ambas manos – no te estoy recriminando nada. Es solo que... ¿porque no me dijiste que querías bailar? ¿Habría sido más lógico que te divirtieras conmigo, no crees?

Elena apartó la mirada. _Porque si te hubiera dicho que quería bailar habrías intentado convencerme de que era mejor no hacerlo _pensó con tristeza, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. En cambio, se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Stefan le puso un dedo debajo de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos. La mirada verde de Stefan permaneció clavada en la suya un buen rato, esperando que ella dijera algo. Pero Elena no sabía que decir.

- Lo siento. - murmuró al fin.

Stefan sonrió en respuesta y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

- No tienes que disculparte, lo que quiero es que me digas las cosas.

_No debería tener que decirte nada, deberías ser capaz de darte cuenta tú solo _siguió gritando la mente de Elena. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Stefan no había hecho nada malo ni tampoco le estaba diciendo nada que debiera ofenderla. ¿porqué estaba tan a la defensiva? Suspiró y no le hizo falta pensar mucho más para responderse a si misma: Damon. Eran sus palabras las que estaban provocando que actuara así. Por mucho que quisiera ignorarlas, quería demostrarle, a él y a si misma, que no tenía razón, que ella no se estaba dejando manipular, que no estaba ciega, que sabía muy bien quien era y nadie estaba intentando que fuera quien no quería ser...

- Elena, ¿me estás escuchando?

Regresando a la tierra de golpe, asintió y dejó que Stefan la besara de nuevo. Cuando los besos se volvieron más insistentes por parte de él, Elena descubrió que no estaba de humor para hacer el amor. Pero hacía semanas que no tenían esa clase de intimidad, y realmente no tenía ningún motivo para apartarlo y ponerle una excusa, así que como había hecho otras veces, dejó que Stefan la recostara en la cama y se dejó hacer mientras su mente viajaba a kilómetros de distancia.

* * *

Se despertó inusualmente pronto aquella mañana. Procurando no despertar a Stefan, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado, se levantó sin hacer ruido y se cubrió el pijama con una bata de raso. Salió de la habitación de puntillas, procurando no hacer ruido y se metió en el cuarto que sabía que había pertenecido a Damon. Elisa fue la que le contó que habían cambiado toda la decoración cuando Damon había dejado la casa y Elena sospechaba que eso había sido cosa de Giuseppe, pues aquella mujer parecía adorar a su hijo mayor tanto o más que al pequeño, y fueran cuales fueran los motivos que habían llevado a Damon a abandonarles, Elena tenía la certeza de que Elisa habría sido incapaz de querer borrar cualquier rastro de su primogénito de aquella manera. En aquella habitación nada pegaba con lo poco que Elena conocía de la personalidad de Damon. Era como si Giuseppe hubiera reformado el cuarto expresamente de forma radicalmente opuesta a como lo habría hecho su hijo. Elena rebuscó por los cajones sintiéndose un poco culpable, hasta que encontró una caja repleta de cosas viejas escondida al fondo de uno de los armarios. Agarró la caja como pudo y la posó encima de la cama. Sentándose sobre el colchón con las piernas cruzadas, empezó a rebuscar algo que pudiera darle una pista de porqué Damon se había ido. No quería entrometerse excesivamente en sus recuerdos, solo quería saciar su curiosidad sobre él, nada más. Sonrió cuando encontró una fotografía de los hermanos Salvatore de niños. Stefan tenía la misma cara que ahora, con su mirada dulce y serena. Damon en cambio parecía tan inocente en la imagen, con aquellos ojos azules mirándola fijamente, que no parecía el mismo. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió buscando sin éxito. Después de un cuarto de hora, desistió y decidió volver a dejar la caja en el armario. Fue entonces cuando un papel arrugado en el fondo del estante le llamó la atención. Prácticamente escaló el mueble para poder cogerlo y cuando lo tuvo entre las manos, no pudo reprimir el grito de asombro que se escapó de sus labios.

* * *

Damon también había madrugado aquella mañana. Su ligue de la noche anterior había resultado un fracaso, así que al final había pasado la noche solo. Como además tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, había decidido levantarse temprano. No podía demorar mas en llamar a Ric. Sus padres no lo sabían, pero él y Alaric, un amigo que había hecho nada más llegar a Nueva York, habían montado un negocio. Un negocio que les iba bastante bien y quería seguir al tanto. Se había cogido unos días libres, al menos hasta que decidiera que hacer con su vida, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera trabajar a distancia. Lo que necesitaba era un sitio donde colocar su portátil y adecuar un lugar de trabajo. No quería usar el dormitorio, así que inspeccionó las otras habitaciones. La de Elena era la más grande, la más luminosa y la que tenía una mesa más grande, con lo que decidió que sería perfecta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esconder los últimos restos de decoración femenina y adecuarla a sus necesidades. Removió los cajones buscando cómo organizar el espacio cuando algo le llamó la atención. En un cajón pequeño, habían un montón de blogs con Esbozos, y un cuaderno negro visiblemente desgastado. Agarró los cuadernos y los ojeó. Descubrió que los dibujos eran realmente buenos. Se entretuvo pasando las páginas una a una, y en ellas había de todo, desde dibujos naturalistas hasta abstractos, algunos personajes de cómic, otros con un tono más infantil... pero fueron los dibujos del cuaderno negro los que le dejaron totalmente fascinado. Lo que había allí podrían ser perfectamente obras de arte. Cuando vio que era Elena la que los firmaba, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. "Nunca pararás de sorprenderme" susurró en voz alta.

* * *

Paralelamente, en casa de los Salvatore, Elena volvió a agarrar la pequeña tarjeta que acababa de encontrar y la leyó una vez más

_Quedan cordiamente invitados_

_al enlace de_

_Damon Salvatore y Rebekah mikaelson_

Todavía no podía creérselo. ¿Damon había estado a punto de casarse? ¿Porqué nadie había mencionado nada al respecto? Estaba claro que el matrimonio no había durado mucho, porque ahora mismo no parecía tener pareja, pero no entendía porque Stefan no se lo había contado cuando ella le había preguntado cosas sobre su hermano. Casarse no era algo malo. La tarjeta fechaba la boda en agosto de 2008 justo el año en el que se suponía que él se había ido de casa. Un montón de pensamientos confusos asaltaron la mente de Elena. ¿Es que Giusseppe no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso? ¿o es que nunca se celebró y por eso Giuseppe le echó de casa? Le parecía una teoría retorcida, pero no sabía que pensar. Decidió guardarse de nuevo la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su bata y seguir investigando más tarde.

- ¿Ya estás despierta?

Elena pegó un bote al escuchar la voz de Elisa tras ella. Sintiéndose una niña pequeña a la que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura, agachó la cabeza e intentó darle explicaciones que justificaran porqué estaba saliendo de la habitación que había pertenecido a Damon, pero Elisa la cortó.

- Entiendo que sientas curiosidad, te vi ayer con él. Me alegra que al menos se lleve bien con alguien de esta familia.

- Bueno, tampoco es que...

- Es un buen chico – la interrumpió de nuevo – aunque se empeñe en aparentar lo contrario. Pero Elena, hay ciertas cosas del pasado que es mejor no removerlas, ¿entiendes? Así que no creo que tengas nada que hacer en esta habitación.

Elena se puso roja. Elisa tenía razón, a ella no le correspondía hurgar en asuntos de los Salvatore, pero le había podido la curiosidad. Y si algo era Elena gilbert, era curiosa... y cabezota, con lo que sabía que no podría descansar tranquila hasta que averiguara qué había pasado con Damon. Las palabras que él le había dicho en la fiesta seguían clavadas en su mente y quería saber porqué decía que lo habían intentado manipular, y sobretodo, porque la comparaba a ella con él. A más cosas averiguaba, más tenía la sensación de que le estaban ocultando información, y eso todavía disparaba más su curiosidad. Pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirse culpable por entrometerse en algo que no le correspondía. De momento, asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de Elisa lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

Bonnie Bennet era un autentico genio con las matemáticas. Exactamente lo contrario que Elena, a quien le costaba un mundo entenderlas. Y teniendo en cuenta que estaba estudiando económicas, eso suponía un enorme problema. Así que Bonnie se había convertido en su profesora particular. Aquella tarde de sábado, y después de el susto de la mañana, Elena había acudido a casa de los Bennet para que su amiga le echara una mano con unos ejercicios que tenía que enviar el lunes. Elena estudiaba a distancia, Ya que le era era mucho más cómodo porque podía ir escogiendo asignaturas cuando quisiera y con menos presión. Le habría gustado conocer la vida universitaria que su hermano pequeño le contaba, pero con todo lo que había pasado cuando murieron sus padres, había dejado los estudios durante un tiempo y le había costado un par de años volver a recuperar el ritmo. Como iba más tarde que los demás, prefería poder hacer las cosas a su propio ritmo. Además, tampoco quería alejarse del pueblo, de su casa, sus amigas... ni de Stefan, que había sido el primero en ponerle pegas a la posibilidad de que ella fuera a la universidad. El ya había terminado la carrera, y ayudaba a su padre con la empresa familiar, así que ahora que podían empezar a llevar a cabo los sueños que habían tenido juntos desde el principio, habría sido un impedimento que ella tuviera que ir y venir a Mystic falls cada semana.

Después de tres horas de intensivo de estadística, el timbre de la puerta hizo que Elena soltara un suspiro de alivio. Empezaban a fundírsele las neuronas con tanto número.

- Menos maaaaal – gritó a la vez que dejaba caer la cabeza encima de la mesa.

Bonnie le respondió con una mueca de burla y fue a abrir. Caroline entró en la casa revoloteando como de costumbre y hablando sin parar. Elena no entendió ni una palabra de lo que decía la rubia hasta que vio que esta agarraba una silla y se sentaba justo delante de ella.

- Vamos, dispara. ¿Cómo fue la fiesta?

Elena tragó saliva. ¿Qué parte se suponía que tenía que contarle? No podía decirle que había sido horrible, exceptuando el momento en el que había bailado con Damon. Así que optó por darle la mínima cantidad de información posible.

- Muy bien, muy divertida.

- ¿Pero que más? Cuenta cosas, cotilleos, no se, ¡algo interesante!

- ¿Que quieres que te cuente exactamente, Caroline? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. Conocía demasiado bien a su amiga.

- ¿Se presentó, no?

Elena sabía de quien estaba hablando y resopló con fastidio. Caroline sabía que Damon había ido, principalmente porque Caroline lo sabía todo sobre todo el mundo.

- Sí. Era el cumpleaños de su madre, ¿cómo no iba a ir?

- ¿Y no se peleó con su padre ni nada?

Elena volvió a resoplar.

- Pero que pasa, ¿es que Damon es el tema estrella de esta semana?

- Digamos que es la novedad – se encogió de hombros Caroline. - Así que si. Además es el nuevo soltero de oro de Mystic falls.

En ese momento, a Elena se le encendió la bombilla y vio que tenía la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar un poco más. Quizá la vena metiche de Caroline podía servirle de algo después de todo.

- Oye... cuando me dijiste que había rumores sobre él... ¿Sabes si decían algo sobre una boda?

Bonnie abrió los ojos de par en par y por primera vez, empezó a prestar atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo sus amigas.

- Es que he encontrado una invitación de boda por casualidad esta mañana, en el fondo de un armario, y me ha llamado la atención. Stefan jamás me comentó nada y Damon no se comporta como un hombre casado.

- Es que no lo es – prosiguió Caroline. - Creo que iba a casarse con la hija de alguien importante. Amigo o socio de los Salvatore. Pero la novia desapareció algunos días antes de la boda con lo que nunca se celebró.

- ¿Por eso se fue entonces? A lo mejor fue a buscarla, o se deprimió tanto que decidió marcharse de aquí. - interrumpió Bonnie y acto seguido emitió un suspiro ante ambas posibilidades.

- No creo. La boda se suspendió, pero Damon tardó bastante en irse, según me dijo mi madre. - Prosiguió Caroline - Lo que si parece evidente es lo que te contó Stefan, Elena, que fue Giuseppe quien lo echó.

- Pero algo más tuvo que pasar – pensó Elena en voz alta – Por muchas desavenencias que tuviera con su padre, me extraña que se fuera así sin más. Y si fue la novia la que lo dejó, Giuseppe no tendría porqué estar molesto con él, ¿no?

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

- Oye – añadió con una ceja levantada la rubia – ¿y tu porqué estás tan interesada de repente en Damon?

- Simple curiosidad. Ya os dije que me traería problemas, y quiero averiguar a qué debo atenerme.

- ¿Estás segura? - continuó Caroline – A ver si ahora vas a hacer un intercambio de Salvatores.

- ¡Caroline! No digas tonterías.

- ¿Pero porque no le preguntas a Stefan sin más? – interrumpió Bonnie restándole importancia al comentario de Caroline. Elena adoraba a Stefan, nadie en este mundo se planteaba que pudiera fijarse en nadie más, y menos, en alguien como Damon. Caroline estaba montándose películas como de costumbre.

- Porque ya lo he hecho, y está claro que hay cosas que no me quiere contar. Y tengo derecho a enterarme, que yo también voy a ser miembro de esa familia tarde o temprano.

De repente, el teléfono movil de Elena sonó. Vio que el número de Stefan salía marcado en la pantalla y descolgó.

- ¿Sí?

- Elena ¿Donde estás? – escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

- En casa de Bonnie, ¿que pasa?

- Ven corriendo a casa. Es mi madre, no se encuentra bien, se la llevan en ambulancia.

Elena apenas le dejó terminar la frase. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros y salió corriendo de casa de Bonnie.

* * *

A Elisa le había dado un infarto. Elena, Stefan y Giuseppe escucharon las explicaciones del médico con atención. El corazón de la mujer estaba débil y no podían arriesgarse a que se pusiera peor. Querían mantenerla en cuidados intensivos para controlarla las próximas horas y asegurarse de que se recuperaba del todo.

Giuseppe entró en la habitación con ella, que seguía dormida, mientras Stefan y Elena se quedaron a esperar noticias en una salita de espera.

- Se pondrá bien, Stefan – susurró Elena agarrándole de la mano. Aquella noche Elisa iba a quedarse en cuidados intensivos, así que en breve les mandarían a todos a casa.

- No se Elena, ya has oído al médico, está muy débil.

- Pero se recuperará, es fuerte.

- ¿Y si vuelve a pasar? Mira como está la situación ahora mismo en casa, cualquier disgusto puede perjudicarla ¿Y si se muere?

En ese momento, Damon entró en la sala de espera. Elena se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba. Parecía incluso desesperado; tenía los ojos irritados, el cabello más despeinado de lo habitual y respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiera llegado hasta allí corriendo.

- ¿Dónde está? ¿que tiene?

- Está en la 212... – Dijo Stefan. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Damon ya había apretado a correr en dirección a la habitación. - ¡Mierda! En cuanto papá le vea... todo esto es culpa suya. Si él nunca hubiera vuelto...– susurró pasándose las manos por el cabello castaño.

- Stefan, no digas eso, es tu hermano.

- Pero no nos trae más que preocupaciones – espetó – si él no hubiera vuelto, mamá seguiría estando tan tranquila como siempre.

- Ahora estás enfadado con el mundo, pero mañana no pensarás igual – intentó tranquilizarlo Elena acariciándole la espalda.- Nadie tiene la culpa de esto. Voy a intentar suavizar el encuentro entre Damon y Giuseppe, tu quédate aquí e intenta tranquilizarte. - Stefan asintió y Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de irse.

Cuando Elena llegó a la habitación de Elisa, comprobó con alivio que Giuseppe ya se había ido. Damon en cambio, estaba sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama, con la mano izquierda de su madre entre las suyas y la cabeza apoyada encima de sus manos entrelazadas. Cuando escucho a Elena entrar, se incorporó de golpe y sus miradas se cruzaron. A Elena le impactó la profunda tristeza que había en sus ojos, y cómo su eterna máscara de arrogancia y chulería había desaparecido totalmente de su rostro. Solo había vulnerabilidad en esos ojos azules. Se acercó hasta él, y con timidez, le puso una mano sobre los hombros para reconfortarlo. Aunque no quisiera sentirlo, la sensación que le había recorrido la columna vertebral la primera vez que se habían tocado en la pista de baile volvió a aparecer como un relámpago. Era como si sus cuerpos se reconocieran al tacto. Cómo si tocarlo fuera lo más normal y correcto del mundo. Ignorando esa sensación, se acuclilló a su lado.

- Pronto terminará la hora de visitas – susurró - nos tenemos que ir.

- Yo no me voy.

- Damon, no te puedes quedar aquí.

- Me da igual lo que digan, no pienso dejarla aquí sola.

- Escúchame, mañana a primera hora regresamos, pero ahora no nos dejan quedarnos. No mientras esté en la UCI. No podríamos hacer nada por ella y tu necesitas descansar.

- ¿Pero y si le pasa algo? - Preguntó, y a Elena le sorprendió la vulnerabilidad de su voz. Jamás le había visto así.

- No le pasará nada, estarán controlándola en todo momento, ya verás como mañana está mucho mejor.

- Es culpa mía – siguió él mientras acariciaba la mano de su madre - Es todo culpa mía. Ella me pidió que volviera para arreglar las cosas, pero como siempre, yo he tenido que hacerlo todo al revés y ocasionarle más problemas.

Y entonces Elena lo entendió.

- Tu sabías que no estaba bien. - afirmó. Damon asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella me dijo que últimamente se encontraba mal. Que se sentía débil, y que el médico le había dicho que tenía que cuidarse. Me dijo que me necesitaba – La voz le tembló, y Elena tuvo el impulso de poner una mano sobre las de él pero no lo hizo – Después de tantos años, me llamó y me pidió que volviera. Que tenía que estar con mi hermano, y que quería que las cosas se arreglaran entre nosotros. Me asustó porque era la primera vez que me pedía algo después de tanto tiempo. Mi madre siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido para estas cosas. Es como si supiera siempre lo que va a suceder con antelación. Cómo si supiera que iba a pasar algo así - sonrió con tristeza. Elena vio el orgullo con el que hablaba de su madre y le sonrió de vuelta.

- Pero ahora ya estás con ella. Sabe que no te vas a ir, y ella tampoco te dejará solo. Por mucho que duermas en tu cama esta noche.

- No puedo irme Elena, la dejé sola durante muchos años – espetó pasándose los dedos por sus mechones oscuros. - Esto es culpa mía.

- Basta ya Damon ¿Me oyes? Nadie tiene la culpa de nada y no tiene ningun caso torturarse. Tu vienes a casa con nosotros, y no hay más que hablar.

Damon volvió a negarse una vez más, pero al final el cansancio y la aparición del doctor acabaron por convencerlo. Elena lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de ahí. Cuando llegaron a la sala de espera donde estaban Giuseppe y Stefan, el primero ni siquiera los miró. Se dio media vuelta, y tras anunciar que se iba, se largó, dejando a los otros tres en el hospital. Como Stefan y Elena habían venido con el coche de la familia, y Giuseppe acababa de llevárselo, decidieron irse todos juntos en el coche de Damon. Stefan parecía todavía algo molesto con su hermano, y a Elena le pareció injusto. Podía entender que descargara su rabia en algo cercano, pero Damon no tenía la culpa de nada y él lo sabía. Cuando llegaron a casa, Stefan salió del coche sin despedirse de su hermano, y se marchó a la habitación directamente, sin esperar a que Elena lo siguiera. Elena entendió que no estaba de humor, y decidió dejarlo solo un rato para no agobiarlo más.

- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? - le dijo a Damon justo cuando salía del coche.

- No creo que sea conveniente. Mi padre me odia, y mi hermano no parece muy contento conmigo ahora mismo. Y no les culpo. Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Elena reparó en las manos que agarraban el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria.

- Te tiemblan las manos Damon, no puedes conducir solo en ese estado. Anda, entra un rato, si yo no me iré a dormir todavía.

- Te meteré en problemas con Stefan, yo...

- Esta también es tu casa, y tu tampoco quieres estar solo. Baja del coche y entra de una vez.

Elena tenía razón. Lo último que quería Damon era ir a casa y enfrentarse a todos sus miedos. Además, si a su madre le ocurría algo, llamarían a casa de los Salvatore en primer lugar y él no quería ser el último en enterarse. Ni siquiera querría haberse ido del hospital. Volvió a hacerle caso a Elena una vez más y esta lo condujo hasta la cocina y le obligó a sentarse en la mesa. Damon estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que la chica le ponía una taza humeante delante. Ella agarró otra entre sus manos y se sentó en otra silla, enfrente de él.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Valeriana.

- No me gusta.

- Pues te la tomas igualmente, te irá bien para relajarte.

- Pero es que no me gusta.

- Te he puesto azúcar. Anda, bébetela.

Damon bebió un sorbo y hizo una mueca de asco. Elena no pudo evitar reírse ante la cara que puso.

- Oh vamos, ¿tendré que dártela con biberón?

- Tu eres mucho peor que mi madre – soltó.

- Hasta que ella no pueda martirizarte, alguien tendrá que hacerlo. Bebe.

Se terminó media taza y la apartó como si fuera veneno. Elena se quedó más o menos conforme.

- Elena, gracias, no se porque te tomas tantas molestias conmigo, después de como empezó nuestra relación. – susurró Damon casi sin fuerzas.

- Porque Elisa me importa y se ha portado muy bien conmigo. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es echarle un cable con su hijo favorito. - le guiñó un ojo - ¿Porque no te quedas aquí a dormir?

- No, no, eso ni pensarlo, mi padre se pondría hecho una furia y no tengo ganas de discutir con él ahora.

- Pero tu madre querría que estuvieras aquí. Y si llaman del hospital, sabes que aquí será el primer lugar al que avisen – siguió como si supiera exactamente qué decir para convencerle – quédate esta noche, y ya lidiaremos mañana con Giuseppe.

Damon asintió derrotado, y le agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa tímida. En ese preciso instante, Elena tuvo la seguridad de que algo muy gordo tuvo que haber pasado para que Damon se fuera de esa casa y se mantuviera tantos años alejado de su madre. Algo derivado de esa boda que por lo visto, nunca llegó a celebrarse. Madre e hijo se adoraban y ahora tenía la certeza de que Damon no habría podido irse así como así.

Se había quedado con él por Elisa, pero también porque le apetecía. Aunque su relación fuera un tanto extraña desde el principio, verlo tan mal había despertado un sentimiento de ternura en ella en el que no quería reparar por ahora. Stefan la tenía a ella, y Giuseppe tenía a su hijo y a su mujer cuando despertara, pero en esos momentos, Damon no tenía a nadie y lo necesitaba. La misma fuerza que le impulsaba a querer descubrir qué se escondía tras su marcha la empujaba a querer consolarlo. La misma que le instaba a pelearse con él. Era muy extraño. En cuestión de apenas una semana, había pasado de odiarlo a sentir curiosidad, luego odio de nuevo, y ahora compasión. Le desconcertaba y a la vez la atraía. Era una sensación extraña, y se sentía culpable por sentirla. No sabía porque, pero su sentido común de decía que si seguía explorando esos sentimientos, acabaría metiéndose en problemas. No sabía que demonios le pasaba con el hermano de su novio, pero lo que si sabía, es que no debería estarle pasando nada y que tarde o temprano tendría que ponerle freno. Pero no aquella noche.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Después del susto, los días pasaron sin más complicaciones, y por suerte, Elisa se recuperó. Tras tenerla más de una semana en observación en el hospital, finalmente pudieron llevarla a casa, donde Giuseppe incluso contrató un par de enfermeras para que la cuidaran en todo momento. No había sido más que un susto desagradable, pero el corazón de Elisa seguía débil y el médico les había dicho que, además de asegurarse de que tomara la medicación, debían procurar evitarle cualquier disgusto. Cuando escuchó la recomendación del médico, Elena no pudo evitar sonreír. Era como si su suegra lo hubiera hecho a propósito, pues por primera vez desde que había vuelto, Damon iba y venía a casa de los Salvatore con total normalidad. Giuseppe y él habían firmado una tregua silenciosa por el bien de Elisa. En realidad, la tregua consistía en evitar cruzarse, pero Damon iba a visitar a su madre todas las semanas y Giuseppe no se había opuesto. De todas formas, para evitar problemas, Damon acudía a la mansión Salvatore solo dos días por semana cuando sabía que Stefan y su padre ya se habían marchado a trabajar. Elena, que también se levantaba pronto para estudiar, cogió la costumbre de esperarle cada lunes y cada miércoles en la cocina, con el café recién hecho para él, y un té frio para ella. Él solía traer algún dulce para desayunar, y lo hacían juntos. Muchas veces no se decían nada, pero se hacían compañía. Desde la noche del hospital, habían dejado las peleas a un lado y poco a poco fueron descubriendo que se encontraban a gusto cuando estaban juntos. Con el ajetreo de hospitales y médicos, Elena había dejado de indagar en el misterio de la vuelta de Damon porque no quería meter la pata y ocasionar un problema más en la familia. No es que pensara desistir, pero había preferido dejar su investigación aparcada por un tiempo, al menos hasta que Elisa se recuperara y todo estuviera en orden de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo está hoy? - Preguntó Elena metiendo la mano en la bolsa que Damon había traído. Desayunaban después de que él estuviera un ratito con su madre. Sin darse cuenta, aquella media hora que compartían se había acabado convirtiendo en el momento favorito del día para ambos.

- Más animada. Me gustaría sacarla a dar una vuelta, aunque fuera con silla de ruedas.

- Es una idea estupenda – añadió Elena saboreando una ensaimada rellena de chocolate – seguro que le va bien que le de un poco el aire.

- Ya, pero no creo que Giuseppe esté de acuerdo en que sea yo el que la saque.

Elena se mordió el labio inferior. Damon tenía razón.

- Así que tú me vas a ayudar a hacerlo sin que se entere – le dijo y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Damon, no, a mi no me metas en líos bastante estoy...

- ¿Bastante estás haciendo relacionándote con la oveja negra de la familia? ¿Eso ibas a decir?

- Lo siento, yo no quería...

- Da igual Elena, si ya lo se. La niña buena, la nuera ideal nunca hace nada que pueda molestar a Giuseppe Salvatore.

- Damon, no empieces.

- Entonces ayúdame. O al menos guárdame el secreto.

Elena resopló.

- Qué pretendes hacer?

- ¡Nada malo! Solo darle una vuelta a la manzana. Se va a momificar en esa cama. Quiero que le de el aire, además puedo conseguir una silla de ruedas para este mismo miércoles. Tengo mis contactos en el hospital – levantó las cejas y Elena puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se imaginaba de que tipo de contactos estaba hablando.

- Pero solo una vuelta. Un cuarto de hora como mucho. Y si te pillan, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

Damon le respondió haciéndole burla, pero aceptó el trato. Tal y como habían quedado, el miércoles organizaron toda una excursión al parque que se encontraba apenas a cinco minutos de la mansión Salvatore. Elisa parecía una niña pequeña, encantada de que la sacaran de la cama, y sobretodo, encantada de formar parte de un plan _secreto. _Elena nunca la había visto tan contenta, riendo y disfrutando de las cosas más absurdas. Hasta tuvieron que llevársela a la fuerza de allí antes de que su marido regresara a casa porque ella se negaba a volver. Damon le prometió que harían más salidas y a Elisa se le iluminó la mirada. Elena se quedó muy sorprendida con la actitud de su suegra. Desde que la conocía, apenas la había visto reír. Parecía siempre supeditada a las órdenes y deseos de su marido, nunca decía una palabra malsonante, nunca alzaba la voz más de lo necesario. Y en cambio aquella mañana parecía otra persona completamente distinta. Era como si hubiera rejuvenecido diez años. Y Damon había tenido mucho que ver con ese cambio. La vuelta de su hijo le había devuelto la luz e igual que le sucedía a Elena, los lunes y los miércoles estaba casualmente de mejor humor. Tras la salida, Elena se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y se tomó un vaso de zumo para reponer fuerzas. En ese momento, Damon entró con una bolsa entre las manos y se sentó enfrente.

- Ya te dije que le haría bien – afirmó con chulería.- Deberías aceptar de una vez que yo siempre tengo razón. - Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

- La verdad es que nunca la había visto así.

- ¿Así como?

- No se, feliz, sonriente. Parecía una niña pequeña.

- Es que mi madre antes no era tan seria. - añadió Damon. Elena pudo ver como el azul de sus ojos se ensombrecía. - Giuseppe es un hombre muy controlador. No te das cuenta y te absorbe completamente, te moldea a su imagen y semejanza. Mamá era muy distinta a él cuando era más joven, incluso recuerdo que de más pequeño solía decirme que yo me parecía a ella.

- ¿Tú a Elisa? - Elena alzó las cejas. Eran totalmente opuestos, como el agua y el aceite. O al menos eso era lo que parecía.

- Sí. Así que puedes imaginar el daño que le hizo mi padre. Supongo que es el efecto Salvatore.

- Stefan no es como tu padre – añadió Elena a la defensiva, porque había visto la mirada de él y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba insinuando.

- No, claro que no.

Damon decidió no volver a sacar la conversación que habían mantenido ya tantas veces, porque sabía que terminaban enfadándose, y no quería arruinar los pocos momentos que compartía con ella. No podía decirle que los únicos instantes en los que veía brillo en sus ojos eran cuando él le hacía alguna broma, o cuando la retaba a contestarle. En esos instantes Elena volvía a estar viva de nuevo, y él seguía picándola porque le encantaba verla así. Hacerla reír se había convertido en una adicción para él. Pero luego llegaba Stefan y el fuego de sus ojos se apagaba. Volvía a ser la perfecta novia, la perfecta nuera, una muñequita de porcelana. Y no entendía porqué, pero eso le entristecía. Damon apartó esos pensamientos a un lado, sacó el contenido de la bolsa que había traído y lo puso sobre la mesa de la cocina. Al reconocer el cuaderno negro, Elena abrió los ojos como platos e inmediatamente, se puso tan roja que Damon creyó que iba a explotar. Agarró corriendo el cuaderno y lo apretó contra su pecho.

- ¿De donde has sacado esto?

Damon, divertido con su reacción, intentó quitárselo de nuevo, lo que provocó que ella se pusiera aun más roja y diera un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Lo encontré en tu habitación. Estaba intentando organizar el espacio cuando vi el cuaderno y varios blocs de esbozo. Los dibujos son realmente buenos, Elena.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Elena aflojó el agarré de la libreta y lo miró.

- ¿De verdad te gustan? - preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Claro que me gustan! Son geniales. Los que hay ahí son mis favoritos, por eso te los he traído. Supuse que querrías tenerlos tu.

- Gra...gracias – tartamudeó. - Cuando vivía con mis padres solía dibujar mucho... incluso. - Se mordió el labio y sacudió la cabeza, era una tontería pensar en eso ahora.

-¿Incluso? - la animó él a continuar.

- Pensé en estudiar arte cuando terminé el instituto. Pero luego mis padres murieron, retrasé mis estudios y ni me lo volví a plantear.

- Pues es una lástima, deberías volver a pensártelo. Tienes talento.

Elena sonrió, muerta de vergüenza porque no solía enseñar jamás sus dibujos, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él le sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, que le llegó hasta los ojos y que Elena pocas veces le había visto. No quería pensar en cómo le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Estaba echando un vistazo a las páginas, totalmente abstraída en los recuerdos, cuando unas voces inundaron el salón. Giuseppe y Stefan. Elena y Damon se miraron con cara de pánico, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Los dos hombres entraron en la cocina y en cuanto Giuseppe vio a Damon, la sonrisa que había estado compartiendo con su hijo menor, desapareció de su cara.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- He venido a visitar a mi madre. Sabes que llevo haciéndolo desde que salio del hospital, y tu no puedes impedírmelo.

Giuseppe soltó una carcajada amarga.

- Desde cuando te ha importado que yo pueda impedirte algo? Tu siempre haces lo que te da la gana. Te dejé muy claro que no quería volver a verte por aquí. Me da igual lo que hagas cuando yo no esté, pero mientras yo no te vea.

- Tengo todo el derecho de verla cuando y como quiera.

- Perdiste todos tus derechos el día que preferiste emborracharte por las esquinas y acostarte con cualquier ramera que se te pusiera a tiro en vez de contribuir al bienestar de esta familia.

Elena soltó un grito de asombro sin querer. Nunca había presenciado una discusión entre padre e hijo, pero Giuseppe se estaba excediendo.

- ¿Y cómo debía contribuir? Arruinando mi vida para arreglar la tuya, ¿no? Esa era la idea, convertirme en tu marioneta igual que hiciste con mamá y con Stefan.

- Si me hubieras hecho caso te habría ido mucho mejor. Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahora con tu vida, ¿eh, Damon? ¿pagar el alquiler con lo que tu madre te da a escondidas y tumbarte al sol todos los días?

- Giuseppe – intervino Elena en un impulso. Los tres hombres de la habitación se giraron automáticamente hacia ella. - Acuérdate de Elisa. No creo que una discusión a gritos sea conveniente en estos momentos.

Giuseppe tuvo que reconocer que Elena tenía razón y se calló. Damon no dijo nada más, solo agarró sus cosas y se fue sin despedirse.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Preguntó de repente Stefan ojeando el cuaderno de dibujos. Elena volvió a ponerse roja, pero está vez no corrió a quitárselo. En el fondo, esperó oír de su boca otro cumplido como el que le había dedicado Damon. Pero Stefan no parecía tan impresionado. De hecho, no hizo ni un solo comentario. Ni siquiera cuando Giuseppe se acercó y agarró el cuaderno entre sus manos, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Esto de quien es?

- Es mío – intervino Elena nerviosa. - Damon lo encontró en mi casa y...

- Esto no sirve para nada – Afirmó Giuseppe sin soltar el cuaderno – tu tienes que centrarte en tus estudios y en contentar a tu futuro marido. Todas estas tonterías de dibujitos son para niños o para gente sin oficio, tu ya estás bastante crecidita para perder el tiempo con esto.

Y acto seguido, lanzó el cuaderno a la basura. Elena se quedó con la boca abierta en medio de la cocina y sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su garganta. ¿Quién era él para decidir en qué se tenía que centrar ella? ¿Y con que derecho tiraba sus recuerdos a la basura? Eran dibujos, pero los había hecho con un motivo y en un momento concreto, y para ella, eran más que dibujos. Y aunque no lo hubieran sido, ese cuaderno era suyo, y punto. Corrió hacia la basura e intentó rescatar la libreta, pero alguien había tirado los restos de comida justo ahí, y el cuaderno había quedado todo manchado. Al ver que no iba a poner recuperarlo, Elena no pudo evitar que las lágrimas le resbalaran por las mejillas.

- Elena que te pasa?

Elena se giró hacia Stefan, que mordisqueaba una patata frita totalmente ajeno a todo. Sintió como la rabia la consumía y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada. Subió hasta su habitación, y se encerró allí.

* * *

Stefan volvió a irse a trabajar y no regresó a casa hasta las diez de la noche. A esa hora, Elena seguía muy enfadada. Ni siquiera sabía ya porqué, pero seguía sintiendo rabia. Rabia por lo que había hecho Giuseppe, y sobretodo, porque Stefan no había sido capaz de defenderla.

- Cariño – Stefan se sentó en la cama, a su lado. Ella automáticamente se dio la vuelta, haciéndose un ovillo y dándole la espalda. - Elena, no seas niña, vamos, mírame y dime algo.

Elena se resistió unos segundos, pero finalmente dejó que Stefan la agarrara de los brazos y la girara hacia él.

- ¿Qué te he hecho? - preguntó con su habitual tono calmado, acariciándole una mejilla. Elena apartó la cara bruscamente.

- ¿En serio no te das cuenta? ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada! - gritó incorporándose bruscamente. - ¡Estoy harta de que no me entiendas!

- Elena por favor, serénate y deja de gritar.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¿Es por lo del cuaderno? Pero si no eran más que dibujos...

- ¡Sí que eran más que dibujos!¡Eran míos! El no tenía ningun derecho a tirarlo.

- Está bien, no lo tenía. Pero el daño ya está hecho, porque no te tranquilizas un poco y bajamos a cenar, ¿si? Te estás comportando como una niña pequeña, y no es un comportamiento propio de ti, Elena.

Estuvo a punto de ceder, como hacía siempre. Pero esa noche no estaba dispuesta. El comportamiento apropiado podía irse a la mierda. Se levantó de la cama muy, pero que muy, enfadada, agarró una chaqueta, su bolso, y se largó de casa sin dar más explicaciones. Ni siquiera sabía a donde iba, solo que necesitaba tomar el aire. ¿Porque se estaba comportando así? Estaba siendo exagerada, y ella lo sabía, pero el peso que sentía en el pecho no desaparecía y la condescendencia de Stefan no había hecho más que empeorarlo. Llamó a Bonnie para contarle el episodio, y como era de esperar, esta le dijo que estaba exagerando, que volviera a casa y que Stefan no se habría dado cuenta. Y la rabia de Elena volvió a aumentar. Stefan siempre era el bueno, cuando se peleaban, para sus amigas era inconcebible que él tuviera la culpa. ¡Pues quizá la tenía!

* * *

Se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de que había llegado a su antigua casa. Había sido totalmente inconsciente, había ido caminado sin rumbo y había llegado hasta ahí. Y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que las rosas blancas que antes estaban plantadas en el jardín que bordeaba la entrada ya no estaban. Y se enfadó aun más si eso era posible. Golpeó la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza, una y otra vez sin parar, hasta que consiguió que se abriera. Damon la miró con una ceja levantada. Llevaba el pantalón del pijama, pero iba sin camiseta, y Elena tuvo que tragar saliva por un momento. Pero luego se acordó de lo enfadada que estaba.

- Espero que se esté calando fuego a tu casa, o alguien se esté muriendo, para que vengas aquí y llames de esta manera.

- ¡Las rosas!

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Porqué has desplantado las rosas blancas de la entrada?

- ¿Elena de qué me estas hablando?

- Ya lo sabes maldita sea! Eran de mi madre!

- Bueno, yo no se cuidar flores, siempre se me mueren, así que pensé que era mejor quitarlas...

- ¡Pues pensaste mal! ¡Eres un idiota! Desde que llegaste no han dejado de pasar cosas horribles, esto es un desastre.

Damon no entendía nada. Estaba histérica y él no tenía la culpa de nada. ¡Lo de las rosas no era para tanto, por el amor de dios! Harto de escuchar insultos, la agarró de las muñecas e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

- Elena, ¿Qué te pasa? Dudo que hayas venido hasta aquí a esta hora para discutir sobre rosas.

Elena se calmó un poco – no demasiado – y dejó que él la arrastrara hacia dentro. La sentó en el sofá y al minuto, le tendió un vaso. A Elena le recordó mucho a la noche que habían tenido que llevar a Elisa al hospital, solo que cuando ella dio un sorbo al contendido del vaso, no era tila, y tosió al notar el sabor amargo del Bourbon.

- Puedo obligarte a tomarlo todo igual que hiciste tu con la tila – bromeó él sentándose a su lado.

- La tila no emborracha.

- Pero esta más mala.

- no pienso lo mismo.

- Bueno, este es mi método de relajación. Así que bebe.

- No me da la gana.

- Elena, no nos desviemos del tema, ¿qué te pasa?

Elena sintió la mano de él en el muslo y desvió la mirada hacia allí. Él, sorprendido con el gesto que le había salido de forma espontanea, retiró la mano inmediatamente.

- Giuseppe me ha tirado el cuaderno – dijo mientras los ojos se le humedecían. - Ya se que es una tontería, pero me ha dolido. Era mi cuaderno. ¡No te rías!

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de la chica. Parecía una niña enfurruñada. Ambos sabían que tanto drama no era solo por un cuaderno, que había mucho más detrás.

- Lo tiró a la basura y es imposible recuperarlo. Y eran mis dibujos, mis recuerdos. No lo vas a entender, pero a mi me ha dolido.

- Claro que lo entiendo.

- ¿Entonces porqué Stefan no? - _Y ahí está el problema de verdad_, Pensó Damon - No solo no me defendió, sino que me dijo que no tenía importancia. Nada tiene importancia. A veces siento que no me entiende en absoluto – Se cubrió la cara con las manos y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa – Y no se que hago aquí contándote esto a ti precisamente.

- No lo se, pero lo de las rosas ha sido bastante raro.

- Sigo sin perdonarte eso. Pero creo que lo único que necesitaba era discutir. Stefan nunca discute, y eso me pone enferma.

- Pues en eso yo soy realmente bueno – alardeó sacando pecho. Elena soltó una carcajada.

- Eres idiota.

- Eso también.

- Oye... tu padre, se pasó mucho antes. Quería decírtelo, pero te fuiste corriendo.

Damon hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia, no quería hablar de su padre ahora.

- Elena, deberías avisar a Stefan de que estas bien. Seguro que has salido de casa sin decirle nada. - al ver como ella apartaba la mirada, supo que había acertado de pleno.

- no quiero decirle nada, me tiene harta. Quiero que sufra.

- A mi también me gusta hacerle sufrir de tanto en tanto, pero estará preocupado.

- Me da igual. Nunca habíamos tenido una discusión fuerte. Así que déjame disfrutar de la primera.

Damon no pudo evitar el impulso y levantó un brazo para apartarle un mechón de cabello de la cara. Se miraron a los ojos y Damon sintió una conexión especial, un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral. Estaba tan bonita con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas empapadas... ¡Era la novia de su hermano, maldita fuera!. No podía seguir así. No podía seguir deseando que fueran los lunes y los miércoles para verla, no podía seguir pensando en qué iba a hacer para molestarla o hacerle reír, por mucho que pensara que Stefan no se la merecía, eso no significaba ni de lejos, que él si lo hiciera. Y desde luego, él no era quien debía estar consolándola en esos momentos. Él había llegado tarde y no tenía ningún derecho a fantasear siquiera, con la novia de su hermano.

- Damon – interrumpió ella con un carraspeo. Elena también se había perdido por unos segundos en el azul de su mirada. - me puedo quedar a dormir aquí?

Damon fue a responder, pero inmediatamente llamaron a la puerta. Él había avisado a Stefan cuando había ido a buscar el bourbon, porque aunque no quisiera, sabía que era lo correcto. Tenía que poner distancia, por su propio bien y debía hacerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y la atracción que sentía por ella se convirtiera en algo más. Pero tenía que hacer una última cosa antes. Stefan entró corriendo e intentó razonar con Elena de nuevo, y esta por suerte pareció más calmada. Cuando consiguió llevársela a casa, cruzó una última mirada con Damon y sus labios dibujaron un "gracias" que nunca pronunció en voz alta.

* * *

Llegaron a la mansión Salvatore sin decirse ni una sola palabra. Stefan lo había intentado, pero Elena no estaba por la labor. Su cabeza estaba hecha un auténtico lío. Por primera vez en dos años de relación, con Stefan la situación era muy tensa. No estaba cómoda con él, se sentía dolida y cualquier cosa que él dijera le molestaba. Y sabía perfectamente a partir de cuando había empezado esa incomodidad. Desde que Damon había llegado. No solo eran sus continuas referencias a lo poco que los Salvatore se la merecían, si no él en si. Sin darse cuenta, había pasado de odiarle, a desear verle más de lo que debería. Y ya hubiera sido una situación bastante complicada si se hubiera tratado de un hombre cualquiera, pero todavía era peor cuando se trataba del hermano de su novio.

- Elena, ¿vas a seguir sin hablarme?

Elena asintió y se metió en la cama. Eran las dos de la madrugada, solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. Al cabo de unos minutos, Elena notó como Stefan le abrazaba por detrás, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia el de él.

- Vamos, cariño, nunca te habías puesto así. No me gusta que estemos enfadados, perdóname, ¿vale?

Elena estaba segura de que él ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba pidiendo perdón. Pero no tenía ningún sentido pagar su frustración y su confusión con él, así que asintió y se giró. Dejó que él la abrazara y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Cerró los ojos y cayó dormida en pocos segundos.

Elena durmió hasta tarde aquella mañana. Cuando se levantó, Stefan ya se había ido a trabajar y ella se dispuso a organizar los libros para estudiar. Los exámenes llegarían pronto y esta evaluación iba a ser especialmente difícil. Bajó a desayunar, aunque al ser jueves tuviera que hacerlo sola. Se preparó un te y se lo tomó saboreándolo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la cocina. De repente, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Se levantó sorprendida y fue a abrir. Era raro que alguien llamará casi al medio dia. Un chiquillo de unos doce años le tendió un paquete y le sonrió de oreja a oreja, enseñandole todos y cada uno de sus braquets. Elena agarró el paquete confundida y le dio propina al muchacho, que se marchó feliz. Intrigada, volvió a la cocina y rompió el envoltorio. Al ver el contenido, abrió los ojos como platos y no pudo evitar llevarse una mano al corazón. Era un cuaderno negro exactamente igual que el que Giuseppe le había tirado. Abrió la primera página y vio que había una dedicatoria.

_Este escóndelo bien. D._

Elena soltó una carcajada y apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho. La inmensa felicidad que sintió en aquel momento la asustó. La asustó mucho. Pero no podía evitarlo, sabía que había sido él incluso antes de ver la dedicatoria. Porque Stefan ni siquiera sabía porqué se había molestado. Stefan no sabía nada. Damon en cambio...

Las dudas y los remordimientos volvieron a asaltarla y sintió que necesitaba hacer algo para dejar de pensar. Así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Llamar a Caroline.

- Car, avisa tu a bonnie. Mañana por la noche nos vamos de fiesta. Noche de chicas. Quedamos a las 11 en el grill.

* * *

**Espero que os guste! gracias por las reviews y las alertas. Por desgracia, voy a tardar más en publicar este próximo mes, porque ya no dispondré de tanto tiempo libre... pero seguiré subiendo capítulo tan pronto como pueda. Gracias por leerme :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Damon no tenía un buen día. El quince de mayo nunca lo era desde hacía ya cinco años. Miró el despertador de su mesilla de noche y vio que ya eran las nueve de la mañana, así que decidió tomarse un café solo bien cargado y enfrentarse a aquella pesadilla de día cuanto antes mejor. Con el café en la mano, abrió su ordenador portátil y se obligó a abrir la carpeta de fotos. Como solía viajar mucho últimamente, había decidido guardar una carpeta con las fotografías que él consideraba especiales. Esta estaba bien escondida dentro de los documentos del ordenador pues no quería que nadie descubriera fácilmente qué guardaba allí. De cara al mundo, Damon Salvatore no era un sentimental. Abrió la carpeta y maximizó una fotografía de ella. Rebekah. No tenía demasiadas imágenes suyas pero esa era de cuando se conocieron, y estaba tan guapa y sonriente que la guardaba para recordarse a si mismo todo el daño que él le había hecho. Cada quince de mayo se forzaba a mirarla. Ella se había merecido que la quisieran, tanto como ella lo había querido a él. Y él nunca pudo corresponderla. Se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos e intentó sobreponerse a la sensación de culpa que le invadía cada vez que pensaba en ella, pero como de costumbre, no fue capaz. Fue el timbre de la puerta lo que hizo que regresara a la tierra.

Su subconsciente deseó que fuera Elena. Hacía apenas unas horas que la había visto, cuando ella había irrumpido en su casa maldiciendo por aquellas rosas, pero volvía a tener ganas de verla. Soltó una carcajada amarga al pensar en cómo lo estaba castigando el karma. Rebekah se lo había dado todo, pero él había sido incapaz de amarla. Durante todos aquellos años, incluso se había convencido de que era incapaz de querer a nadie. Y La primera vez que sentía algo por una mujer, resultaba una atracción imposible hacia alguien que estaba totalmente fuera de su alcance. La sensación amarga se agravó cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con el principal culpable de que no pudiera plantearse siquiera sentir algo por Elena. Stefan.

- Buenos días hermanito.

Las cosas entre ambos estaban tensas desde que había sucedido lo de Elisa. Damon sabía que Stefan le culpaba de lo ocurrido y no podía reprochárselo. Su llegada había supuesto una rotura en la vida perfecta que Giuseppe Salvatore había ido construyendo a su antojo. Y aunque él también se sentía culpable de haberle provocado indirectamente un infarto a su madre, se alegraba de haber explotado la burbuja de falsedad que envolvía a su família.

Stefan estaba muy cambiado, pensó Damon mientras lo invitaba a pasar. No parecía el mismo chico que había dejado años atrás. Y no era solo que ahora fuera un hombre en vez de un chiquillo, era algo más profundo. En ocasiones veía en sus ojos pinceladas del chico dulce y divertido que recordaba, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no podía evitar ver en él a un clon de su padre. Una copia menos maquiavélica, pero con el mismo ademán y las mismas pretensiones. Como el hijo mayor se había resistido, Giuseppe había convertido al pequeño en la marioneta que tanto ansiaba tener. Y Damon temía que fuera demasiado tarde para rescatar a su hermano.

- ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Stefan? - Bromeó intentando destensar el ambiente.

- Vengo a darte una invitación. - Respondió Stefan sentándose en el sofá. - Necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, yo hablaré con papá y le pediré lo mismo. Quiero celebrar una comida familiar, y cuando digo familiar, me refiero a que quiero que vengáis todos: papá, mamá, Elena y tú. Es la semana que viene, así que te lo estoy diciendo con tiempo para que te mentalices.

- ¿Una comida familiar? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Quieres convertir tu salón en un campo de batalla?

- No será en casa, será en este lugar. Toma – Damon vio como le tendía la tarjeta de un restaurante – es importante, quiero que estemos todos juntos por una vez.

- ¿Pero porqué?

- Ya te enterarás. Solo dime que vas a venir.

- Stefan, no se...

- Hazme ese favor. Haz algo por mi por una vez en tu vida.

Damon abrió los ojos ante el odio que destilaba su tono de voz. ¿A qué demonios venía ese reproche? Cuando había regresado, Stefan se había mostrado encantado con él. ¿Giuseppe le había comido la cabeza? Muy probablemente. Pero desde luego, ya no quedaba nada de aquel Stefan que le había agradecido con un abrazo que acudiera al cumpleaños de su madre. Y no entendía como habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas en poco más de un mes.

- ¿Porqué me odias Stefan? - preguntó Damon sin rodeos cruzándose de brazos – lo que pasara entre papá y yo hace cinco años no tiene nada que ver contigo. No se que te ha contado, pero no debería afectar a nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué relación? Ese es precisamente el problema. – se levantó del sofá – Esa relación desapareció en el momento en el que tu decidiste irte, cuando te fuiste en el momento en el que más te necesitaba. Durante años tuve que esforzarme por suplir el hueco que dejaste en casa. Y créeme que no fue fácil.

Damon sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

- Intenté hablar contigo un millón de veces. No me importaba porqué te te habías ido, lo único que quería era a mi hermano mayor. Pero tu jamás quisiste cogerme el teléfono.

- Stefan, lo siento yo... yo no estaba bien.

- Me da igual ya Damon. - Continuó en un tono sorprendentemente calmado. - Lo que me da pena es que pensé por un segundo que todo volvería a ser como antes cuando volviste. Y no podía estar más equivocado. Sigues siendo tan egoísta como entonces. Te fuiste de casa y no has hecho ni un esfuerzo por intentar que volvamos a ser una familia, al contrario.

- Stefan nunca volveremos a ser una familia, papá nunca me aceptará.

- Ni siquiera lo has intentado. Él esta dispuesto a perdonarte, me lo dijo.

- ¿Y a costa de qué? ¿De actuar a su voluntad? ¿De volver a perderme a mi mismo para que él pueda triunfar en sus negocios aun sea a costa de arruinarme la vida?. No pienso volver a pasar por ello, no necesito ni quiero su perdón.

Stefan lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Acababa de confirmarle lo egoísta que era y lo inútil que era intentar razonar con él. Lanzó la tarjeta del restaurante encima del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Ven a esa comida. Es lo último que te pido. Será el sábado que viene a la una del mediodía.

Damon agarró distraídamente la tarjeta de visita y supo que no le quedaba más remedio que acudir. Aunque tuviera muchas cosas que criticarle a Stefan, era verdad que lo había dejado cuando no era más que un muchacho, y siempre sentiría que le debía una.

- Hoy hace cinco años justos ¿No? - preguntó Stefan. Damon dirigió inmediatamente la vista hacia él. - Cinco años desde que se suspendió la boda.

Damon se puso blanco y notó el nudo en la garganta de nuevo. No quería que Stefan le recriminara nada sobre eso, ni siquiera quería hablar con él de ello. Ya bastante duros eran los remordimientos por si solos como para tener que aguantar reproches de los demás. Por suerte, Stefan parecía no tener intención de mortificarlo.

- ¿Has sabido algo más de Rebekah desde entonces?

Damon negó con la cabeza. Por lo visto Giuseppe había mantenido a Stefan totalmente al margen. No le sorprendía que no confiara ni en su hijo predilecto.

Stefan asintió. El ambiente ya era muy incómodo y decidió que era momento de irse. Cuando estuvo en frente de la puerta, se armó de valor para aclarar un último punto.

- ¿Qué hacía Elena aquí ayer por la noche?

- Supongo que huir de ti – añadió Damon encogiéndose de hombros.

- No te hagas el tonto. ¿porque vino a verte a ti? Pensaba que os odiabais.

- Nos hemos conocido mejor y ya no nos llevamos tan mal. ¿No es lo que tu querías?

- Yo quería muchas cosas, y todas me han salido al revés. Solo te pido que no te entrometas entre Ella y yo. Últimamente está muy rara, y no quiero pensar que es por tu culpa.

Damon sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco. ¿rara? Se sintió el peor hermano del mundo, y más después de cómo Stefan le había recriminado precisamente lo malo que era desempeñando ese papel. Pero su cuerpo parecía totalmente ajeno a ese sentimiento de culpa y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz ante la posibilidad de que Elena también se viera afectado por él, del mismo modo que a él le afectaba ella. Se obligó a descartar esa posibilidad enseguida.

- Vino porque esta fue su casa antes, Stefan, y no tenía otro sitio a donde ir. Apenas me dio tiempo de hablar con ella. Te llamé enseguida.

Stefan pareció quedarse conforme con la respuesta así que cruzo el umbral.

- Damon – dijo girándose por última vez – No quiero que te acerques a ella.

* * *

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Damon no había hecho nada más que estar tirado en el sofá y beber. Estaba teniendo un día horrible. De esos en los que todo te sale al revés. No había podido solucionar los problemas del trabajo, tenía la cabeza en otro lado porque los recuerdos lo asaltaban continuamente - ese día más de lo normal - y la visita de Stefan no le había ayudado a relajarse. Al contrario. ¿Quien se creía que era para decirle que no se acercara a Elena? Es que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que Damon Salvatore hacía exactamente lo contrario a lo que le decían? Bebió un sorbo más de Bourbon y miró la agenda de su teléfono móvil. Escogería un número al azar, necesitaba con urgencia distraerse y un rollo de una noche le parecía una buena alternativa. Pero antes de que pudiera apretar el botón de llamada, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar por si solo. El nombre de Alaric apareció escrito en la pantalla y Damon frunció el ceño.

- ¿Que pasa?

- Vaya, ¡que saludo tan cariñoso! - Se quejó Ric al otro lado de la línea – Yo que creía que estarías echándome de menos.

- Cállate – rió Damon – Ric, siento no haber podido enviar los mails que me pediste, hoy he tenido un día de perros, iba a llamarte pero se me pasó...

- No te preocupes, ya me lo imagino. Sigo acordándome de que día es hoy, ¿eh? Aunque quieras hacerte el loco conmigo.

Damon tragó saliva. Alaric era el único al que le había contado la historia completa. Cuando se habían conocido, Damon no estaba en su mejor momento. Los primeros meses en Chicago, incluso el primer año, no había hecho más que beber y tomar otras cosas que no debería haber tomado, con la intención de olvidar y espantar los monstruos de su cabeza. Alaric había sido su salvador. Había sido el primero que le había dado un empleo y el único que había insistido lo suficiente para intentar sacarlo del espiral de destrucción en el que él mismo se había metido. Con el tiempo se habían hecho amigos, tanto que casi se consideraban hermanos el uno al otro. Incluso habían decidido hacerse socios después de todo.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

- Claro que sigo aquí. - carraspeó - Me has llamado solo para molestarme entonces?

- No, en realidad te llamaba para que me entretuvieras un rato mientras llegaba.

- ¿Llegar?

Damon escuchó de repente el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Ábreme!

Damon colgó el teléfono y corrió a abrir la puerta. Cuando vio a Ric ahí parado con una sonrisa, se abrazaron y Damon notó que su humor mejoraba de golpe. Quizá la noche sería algo más llevadera después de todo.

- ¿Pero porqué has venido? ¿Cómo te has podido escapar?

- Me he dado un fin de semana de vacaciones. Pensé que te vendría bien no estar solo hoy.

El semblante de Damon se tornó blanco como el papel. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo. Tenía miedo de que hiciera alguna estupidez.

- Ric, ¿no hablemos de eso vale? Hace mucho tiempo de aquello. Ahora lo llevo mejor.

La mirada de Ric se ensombreció al recordarlo. Por aquel entonces se acababan de conocer. Él le había dado el empleo porque sabía que era un chico capaz, que lo único que necesitaba era centrarse. Aquel quince de mayo de 2010 Damon no trabajaba, pero surgieron unos asuntos de última hora y Ric tuvo que llamar para pedirle que acudiera de improvisto a la empresa. Cuando vio que no respondía, tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue hasta su apartamento. Acabó teniendo que tirar la puerta abajo para encontrarlo tirado encima de la cama, rodeado de botellas de alcohol y de cajas de medicamentos vacías. Damon siempre aseguró que no lo había hecho a propósito, y Alaric le creía, pero desde entonces no le había dejado solo ningún quince de mayo. Sabía que los recuerdos le atormentaban cada día, pero aquella fecha era como una maldición para él.

- Me alegra ver que estás mejor.

- Sí, puede que dentro de diez años ya lo haya superado. - bromeó sarcástico

- Damon, sabes que pienso que sigues torturándote por algo por lo que nunca tuviste la culpa...

- Ric, si has venido a distraerme, esa no es la mejor manera. ¿Porque no dejamos el tema y nos tomamos algunas copas? pasa y te enseño la casa, anda.

Ric asintió pensando que era mejor no decir nada más y le siguió hacia el interior.

* * *

Elena se tomó otro chupito de tequila del tirón y mordió la rodaja de limón haciendo una mueca. Como siguieran a ese ritmo, tendrían que recogerla y llevársela a casa. Y a juzgar por el poco equilibrio de Bonnie y las tonterías que estaba diciendo Caroline, ellas no estaban mucho mejor. Después de todo, su idea de tener una noche de chicas estaba siendo un éxito rotundo.

- Bueno qué, ¿nos vas a contar a que se debe esta salida repentina? - gritó Caroline intentando hacerse oír por encima de la música.

- ¿Porqué tiene que haber un motivo? ¿Es que no puedo tener ganas de salir con mis amigas? - Se indignó Elena.

- ¡No! - respondieron las otras dos al unisono.

- Es que vamos a ver Elena – se esforzó Caroline por explicar a pesar de notar la lengua extrañamente lenta por culpa del alcohol – normalmente hay que sacarte a rastras de casa. No es muy normal que seas tú la que proponga este tipo de salidas. De ahí que deduzcamos que algo pasa.

- A lo mejor solo estoy harta de ser tan predecible.

Se quejó y pidió otra copa al camarero. Hacía años que sus amigas no la habían visto así, por lo menos desde antes de que murieran sus padres.

- No me miréis de esa forma. Es verdad, ¿no pasa nada si un día me salgo un poco de la línea no? No me voy a morir.

- Elena Gilbert nunca, jamás, se sale de la linea – Se burló Bonnie tomando un sorbo de su propia bebida.

- Pues igual Elena Gilbert está harta de ser perfecta y quiere tomarse un break.

- Y a lo mejor está muy borracha también – añadió Caroline. - ¿No se supone que adorabas tu perfecta y siempre controlada vida?

- sí. Y lo hago, pero últimamente... no se. Estoy hecha un lío. ¿Podemos beber, bailar, y dejarnos de charlas? Precisamente lo que necesito es dejar de pensar.

- ¿Pasa algo con Stefan? - Insistió Bonnie preocupada.

- no, si, no se, Bon. Creo que necesito un respiro, solo eso.

- Pero si tu y Stefan nunca peleáis...

- Y no lo hemos hecho. Quizá ese es el problema, que la mayoría de veces hablar con él es como hacerlo con un muro. Y lo peor es que siempre he sido así y no se porqué me molesta tanto últimamente – se terminó el contenido de su vaso de un solo sorbo – ¡Basta he dicho! Vamos a bailar!

Agarró a sus amigas, a cada una de una mano y las arrastró a la pista de baile. Se había dado aquella noche libre para no pensar. Para no darle más vueltas a lo rara que estaba con Stefan ni a lo mucho que le apetecía llamar a damon, especialmente ahora que estaba borracha y había dejado atrás el sentido del ridículo. Solo quería bailar, divertirse y volver a ser al menos por un par de horas, aquella chica que ni ella misma recordaba haber sido. Aquella joven a la que sus padres pasarían a recogerla tras la fiesta, que no tenía que preocuparse por aparentar ser lo que no era, y que no le debía nada a nadie.

* * *

- ¿Estás seguro de que no nos echarán de aquí también? - Balbuceó Ric mientras intentaba atravesar la puerta del local. Tras una buena charla acompañada de litros y litros de Bourbon del bueno en casa de Damon, habían decidido que no podían desperdiciar la borrachera, y que lo mejor sería irse por ahí. El problema es que estaban tan visiblemente bebidos que ya les habían echado de dos sitios. Que Ric se subiera a la barra en el último y comenzara a cantar opera tampoco había ayudado mucho al asunto.

- Si te comportas como un adulto no. - Se quejó Damon sosteniéndole la puerta. Damon estaba más sereno. Achispado también, pero al menos todavía podía caminar derecho.

- yo no he hecho nada.

- No, claro que no, anda vamos a sentarnos.

Se sentaron en uno de los rincones de la barra y Alaric se apresuró a pedirse otra copa. Damon hizo lo mismo, pero cada vez que su amigo se giraba, vaciaba un poco el contenido de ambos vasos. Dio un vistazo a la pista de baile buscando una nueva presa. Alaric ya estaba entretenido hablando con un grupo de chicas, así que pensó que a lo mejor todavía podía mantener la idea del rollo de una noche como distracción. El alcohol y Ric habían ayudado, pero todo lo que fuera por olvidar sus problemas sería bienvenido. En la pista, vio a una rubia que le pareció bastante apetecible. Joven, pero parecía lo suficientemente borracha como para que no le importara terminar en su casa. Apoyó el codo en la barra pensando tácticas de aproximación cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba bailando la rubia en cuestión. Elena. A causa del susto, el codo le resbaló y tiró los dos vasos al suelo, derramando todo el contenido y provocando que Ric se pusiera a chillar indignado.

- ¡Cállate! - suplicó Damon poniéndose de espaldas a la barra e intentando llamar la atención el mínimo posible - ¡Mierda! Es que tengo mala suerte de verdad. Ya sabía yo que el día de hoy no podía terminar bien. Ya lo sabía.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Quien hay? - ric se giró e intentó adivinar a alguien conocido entre la multitud.

- La principal culpable del follón que tengo en la cabeza ahora mismo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Te gusta alguien y no me lo has dicho?

- ¡No! ¡No me gusta! No puede gustarme... no se que me pasa con ella, pero no quiero que me vea. Vámonos.

- Ni lo sueñes. Acaban de regalarnos dos copas gratis y entre esas chicas hay un par que me interesan especialmente. Yo no me voy.

- Oh vamos Ric, no recordaba lo gilipollas que te vuelves cuando bebes. Está bien, me iré yo solo.

- ¿Pero que pasa con esa tía? ¿tan problemática es? Espera... es morena? - Damon asintió sin girarse – Estatura media, ojos marrones... - Damon lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos – Sí, te está mirando fijamente y parece tan sorprendida como tu. ¿Tensión sexual no resuelta?

- ¡Es la novia de Stefan, Ric!

Alaric tuvo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos por no derramar de nuevo el vaso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta la novia de tu hermano? Dios, es perfecto para acabar de reunir a la família Damon, bien hecho.

- ¡No me gusta! Ya te he dicho que no se que me pasa con ella... Desde que la conocí, es como si una fuerza mágnetica me empujara hacía ella. Y no se porqué. Encima empezamos a intentar llevarnos bien y fue peor.

- Pues teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que ella no deja de mirarte yo diria que ella se encuentra en una situación parecida. Estás jodido tío.

Damon resopló y se golpeó la frente contra la barra. Y tan jodido que estaba.

Por su parte, Elena estaba dándolo todo en la pista de baile hasta que vio a Damon sentado en la barra del bar. El corazón se le subió a la garganta. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

- No me lo puedo creer – susurró Elena quedándose inmóvil.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Caroline. Bonnie se había ido hacía rato, por lo visto al día siguiente tenía que ir a arreglar unos asuntos a la pastelería y no quería tener que hacerlo con una resaca monumental. Caroline siguió la dirección de la vista de Elena, y lo único que vio fue un hombre de espaldas. Buenas espaldas, pero nada relevante. Se encogio de hombros.

- Nada, nada - Le sacó importancia Elena - vámonos un poco más hacia un rincón quieres?

Caroline se dejó llevar y se apartaron un poco de la pista central. Elena bailó con todo aquel que quiso bailar con ella, incluso mandó a Caroline a por un par más de bebidas. Que Damon estuviera allí no podía traer nada bueno, y menos, tal y como estaba. Estaba bastante borracha, con lo que las inhibiciones habían desaparecido con el segundo chupito de tequila y tenía que aferrarse al último ápice de cordura que le quedaba en el cerebro para no acercarse a hablar con él. Tenía ganas de darle las gracias por lo de anoche, pero no respondía de sus actos si lo tenía cerca en una situación así. Damon le atraía, aunque aquello no estuviera bien, el alcohol le permitía reconocérselo a si misma de una vez. Le atraía mucho y no podía arriesgarse a cometer una tontería. Bastantes problemas tenía con Stefan. No pudo evitar observarlo por el rabillo del ojo continuamente y no le vio girarse ni una sola vez. Por lo menos parecía que él no la había visto y eso la tranquilizaba un poco. Lo que no le gustaba tanto es cómo él parecía tener un iman para atraer a cualquier mujer joven – y no tan joven –. Por suerte no parecía muy interesado en ellas.

Elena luchó contra sus instintos toda la noche y solo bailó, bebió, y volvió a bailar.

- Ey, Elena – le dijo de repente Caroline agarrándola por el hombro – Te importa si te dejo sola? Ha venido Tyler y...

- ¿Tyler? ¿Enserio?

- Ya se que nuestra historia es un poco tortuosa pero ha venido expresamente porque yo se lo he pedido.

- ¿Qué tu qué?

- Cosas del alcohol Elena, la verdad es que me apetece hablar con él.

- Y tu crees que él querrá hablar? Vamos Caroline, te va a utilizar otra vez. Y siempre es lo mismo...

- Bueno, déjame que lo viva por mi misma! Te importa si te dejo sola o no?

- no, claro que no - ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?

Aquel fue el permiso que Caroline esperaba, así que se fue en busca de Tyler y Elena se quedó sola en medio del bar.

En la barra, Damon seguía agarrado a su vaso. No sabía el rato que llevaba en la misma posición, ni porqué no se había largado ya. Pero no quería girarse, porque sabía que si se giraba iria a hablar con ella. Porque realmente le apetecía hacerlo. Y más cada vez que recordaba la amenaza de Stefan. Tampoco hacía ningun daño si hablaba con ella. Eran amigos, o estaban empezando a serlo. Él ya sabía que no podía haber nada más, y era lo suficientemente adulto como para controlar la atracción que sentía por ella. Solo quería pasarselo bien, y con ella se divertía.

Se giró todo decidido cuando escuchó la voz de Alaric. Este agarraba del brazo a una morena que estaba enganchada a su cintura como si fuera un koala.

- Yo de ti iría a echarle un cable a tu cuñada, o tu enamorada, o lo que sea que sea.

Damon se giró de golpe, y vio a Elena arrinconada contra una pared. Un chico bastante corpulento la tenía atrapada contra su cuerpo mientras intentaba acercar su cara a la de ella. Ella intentaba resistirse, era evidente, pero apenas parecía poder mantenerse en pie y mucho menos tener la fuerza para empujarlo. De repente, la mirada de Elena encontró la suya por primera vez en toda la noche, y así permanecieron durante unos segundos. Tiempo que aprovechó aquel tipo para agarrarle la cara e intentar besarla. Damon apretó los puños y se levantó inmediatamente del taburete. Se abrió camino entre la multitud y llegó hasta donde estaban Elena y su acosador en menos de dos zancadas. Le dio dos toquecitos en el hombro, pero el tipo no se giró. Damon siguió golpeandole instintentemente hasta que consiguió que él se girara y lo encarara de mala gana.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, tío? ¿No ves que estás molestando?

Damon tuvo que clavarse las uñas en la palma de las manos para no romperle la nariz y montar un espectáculo. Años atrás lo hubiera hecho, pero el descontrol y las peleas eran algo que ya había dejado atrás. Al menos intentaba evitarlas.

- Si me disculpas, es evidente que la señorita no quiere nada contigo. Y la estás molestando.

- ¿Y tu quien eres?¿El novio?

Damon ni confirmó ni desmintió, pero el chico miró una vez más a Elena y esta asintió desesperada con la cabeza, sin dejar de apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Damon agarró una de las manos de Elena y el chico se dio cuenta de que sobraba. No pidió perdón, pero Damon supuso que él tampoco tenía intenciones de pelearse, así que se largó de allí sin más. En cuanto estuvieron solos, frente a frente, Damon se dio cuenta de que a Elena le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Por unos segundos Damon vio como ella le sonría, y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Elena intentó dar un paso enfrente pero estuvo a punto de caerse, así que Damon la tuvo que sujetar por los antebrazos.

- ei, doña perfecta, me alegra ver que te has soltado, pero me temo que mañana vas a arrepentirte de esto.

Vio como ella movía los labios para intentar responderle, pero no consiguió decir nada, solo sonreía. La verdad era que estaba muy graciosa.

- Tu y yo nos vamos a tomar un poco el aire, vamos.

Como no se sostenía en pie con demasiada firmeza, la apretó contra su cuerpo y casi sin dejar que los pies de ella tocaran al suelo, la llevó hacia la salida. Se despidió de Ric en el camino – quien seguía con su grupo de nuevas amigas muy entretenido – y consiguió sacarla del local casi llevándola en brazos. Notó como ella se recostaba contra él como si su pecho fuera la superficie más cómoda del mundo y no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Tenía que poner distancia con ella, cada vez lo tenía más claro. Pero no podía dejarla sola en ese estado. Antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, Elena inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y vomitó casi encima de sus pies.

* * *

**Gracias por las reviews y por leerme ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

- ¿Estás mejor?

Elena asintió con la cabeza intentando recomponerse. Después de sacarla del bar, Damon la había sentado en un banco cercano al local para que le tocara un poco el aire. Ella había vomitado tanto que debía haber eliminado casi todo el alcohol de su sistema y aunque aun seguía algo aturdida, se sentía bastante mejor. Damon la había sujetado en todo momento, incluso mientras devolvía, y Elena se sentía avergonzada de haberlo hecho delante de él. Él no tenía porque aguantarla en ese estado, pero le agradecía mucho que no la hubiera dejado sola.

- Lo siento mucho.

Damon no le respondió. En cambio, se mojó las manos con el agua de una botella que había comprado justo antes de salir del bar y le pasó las palmas húmedas por las mejillas y por la nuca. Elena se sintió bien al notar como él la acariciaba, incluso notó unas agradables mariposas revoloteando en su estómago que no debían estar ahí. Aturdida por las sensaciones, se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos y él le mantuvo la mirada mientras seguía con sus caricias. Damon le pasó los dedos una y otra vez por las mejillas, la nuca y la frente con paciencia, incluso descendió hasta la clavícula. Se demoró excesivamente allí, y a pesar de que los dos sabían que aquello no estaba bien, ninguno hizo nada por apartarse. Solo cuando sus manos ya estaban completamente secas, él las retiró y Elena se reprendió a si misma por desear agarrarle las muñecas y obligarle a seguir tocándola.

- Normalmente no hago estas cosas - espetó con la intención de romper la tensión que acababa de crearse - yo... no suelo beber.

- No te preocupes, nos puede pasar a todos.

- Hacía tanto que no salía que me he descontrolado, de verdad que siento que hayas tenido que aguantarme. - se levantó de golpe y comprobó que aun seguía mareada, así que volvió a sentarse en el banco.

- Estate quieta y deja de pedir perdón. Yo he terminado en un estado peor muchas veces - bajó la mirada al suelo sintiéndose dolido por los recuerdos y Elena se sorprendió. - No llevé muy bien la soledad cuando llegué a Chicago, pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora. Tu todavía estás medio borracha y hoy no es un buen día. – respondió al ver que ella le pedía con la mirada que siguiera contando.

- ¿Me contarás algún día porqué te fuiste? - dijo ella rindiéndose al mareo y acurrucándose contra él. Damon se quedó rígido al notar el cuerpo de Elena apoyarse en sus costillas, pero no tardó en pasarle un brazo por detrás de la espalda y sujetarla. Aquello estaba mal, pero su corazón no lo sentía así. Al contrario, tocarla parecía algo tan natural y tan correcto que le asustaba. Jamás se había sentido así con nadie. Sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendrían que cortar aquello, decidió disfrutar un poco más de las sensaciones que estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida.

- Quizá – suspiró deseando que la confianza entre ellos pudiera seguir creciendo lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Pero aunque ahora ambos estuvieran algo borrachos y el alcohol les ayudara a ver las cosas de forma mucho más simple, la conciencia seguía estando ahí, y sabía que cuando ambos estuvieran serenos, la culpa les golpearía y tendrían que decidir poner distancia de una vez. Las cosas estaban evolucionando hacía un nivel peligroso, y él no podía arriesgarse a poder traicionar a su hermano.

- Es mejor que te lleve a casa, son casi las cuatro de la madrugada y dudo que sigas teniendo ganas de fiesta.

- ¡No! - le interrumpió ella poniéndose nerviosa y separándose de él de golpe – No, a casa no...

- ¿Todavía tienes ganas de seguir? - bromeó él

- No, me muero por ir a la cama pero... no puedo volver a casa, si me ven así...

- Elena, eres adulta, no una niña de dieciséis años que no quiere que sus padres la vean borracha...

Se calló de golpe al ver como a ella le cambiaba la cara. Había vuelto a meter la pata, para no perder la costumbre. Él sabía lo que había pasado con sus padres, ella se lo había contado una mañana, mientras desayunaban una de las tantas veces que había ido a ver a Elisa a la mansión Salvatore. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tráfico justo una noche como aquella. Ella estaba en una fiesta y había bebido demasiado, y a pesar de sus reticencias, Caroline tuvo que avisarles de que vinieran a buscarla. Pero antes de que pudieran llegar, tuvieron el accidente. Damon deducía que esa era una de las razones por las que Elena no solía salir de fiesta.

- Elena lo siento, yo no quería...

- Da igual – replicó poniéndose de pie. Se tambaleó un poco, pero esta vez pudo aguantar el equilibrio – iré a ver si Bonnie me deja dormir en su casa unas horas, da igual.

- Pero escucha – Damon se levantó y la agarró del brazo para detenerla – ¿porqué no llamamos a Stefan? Para que te venga a buscar. No puedes irte sola de madrugada, y menos en este estado.

- No me pasará nada, además no quiero que Stefan me vea así.

- Pero si no tiene nada de malo...

- Claro que si. - lo cortó. - Stefan nunca terminaría así. Le gustan las fiestas tan poco como a mi y además cree que solo hemos salido al cine y a tomar algo. Y eso lo que debería estar haciendo, esto ha sido una idea estúpida, no es propio de mí...

- ¡Deja de repetir eso!

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que es propio de ti y lo que no! Eres joven, tienes todo el derecho de hacer cosas impropias! Mira, no me meteré más en tu relación con mi hermano, os dije a ambos que no lo haría y no lo haré, pero no entiendo ese estúpido sentido del deber que tienes con él...

- Espera ¿Ambos?

Damon resopló._ Y metida de pata numero un millón, mister Salvatore. _

_- _Stefan ha venido a verme esta mañana.

- ¿Qué? - repitió ella. No se lo podía creer.

- Me ha pedido que no te vea más. Mierda, Elena no tenía que haberte dicho nada.

- ¿Te ha prohibido verme?

- No, tampoco...

- ¿Pero quien se cree que es? ¿Pero que se piensa...? - Elena empezó a resoplar también y a maldecir entre susurros.

- ¿Le quieres? - preguntó Damon de golpe. No tenía ni idea de porqué había dicho eso, las palabras se habían escapado de sus labios sin poder controlarlas. _Idiota, idiota, e idiota, cierra el pico ya. _

- Claro que le quiero – respondió ella aturdida – llevamos mucho tiempo juntos.

- Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia.

- Que tengamos problemas no significa que no le quiera.

- Ya lo se Elena, lo siento. No empecemos a discutir otra vez. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tu necesitas descansar, y tu habitación sigue libre en mi casa. Puedes pasar la noche allí, pero no le digas nada a Stefan. Ni de donde estás ni de lo que te he contado.

- Ni lo sueñes, mañana pienso recriminarle...

- Eso solo empeorará las cosas, por favor. Hazlo aunque sea por mi madre. Para que no tenga otro disgusto, porque si Stefan se entera volveremos a pelearnos.

- Está bien – suspiró – pero solo porque me prestas una habitación. No me gusta que él decida a quien tengo y no tengo que ver. Y además él fue el que me pidió que me llevara bien contigo.

Damon se encogió de hombros y Elena se acarició la frente con una mano. Todavía estaba medio mareada y no era momento para pensar en Stefan, ni en discusiones, ni en nada. Tuvo que volver a sujetarse en el banco para no caerse y notó inmediatamente la mano de Damon en su cintura. Le miró de nuevo y le sonrió agradecida. Se incorporó y comenzaron a caminar. Él no la soltó en todo el camino, con la excusa de ayudarla a caminar derecha. Pero en realidad, lo que sucedía era que ni podía ni quería dejar de tocarla.

* * *

Una vez estuvieron en casa de los gilbert, Elena se dejó caer encima de su antigua cama mientras Damon ordenaba un poco la habitación que se había convertido en su nuevo estudio.

- ¿Trabajas desde casa? - Preguntó Elena mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos. El cansancio, la hora y el alcohol residual estaban empezando a hacer mella en ella.

- Sí. Pero no se lo digas a Giuseppe, aunque él siga pensando que no hago nada con mi vida - cosa que ya me va bien - tengo una empresa.

- ¿Propia?

- Con un socio, que por cierto también dormirá esta noche aquí, cuando sea que llegue a casa. Espero que no te moleste.

- Es tu casa ahora, pagas por ella – susurró acurrucándose de lado. Damon se acercó hasta la cama y se detuvo justo en frente de ella.

- Antes de que te duermas, te dejaré un pijama mío encima de la mesa, póntelo, estarás más cómoda.

La ropa que llevaba le sentaba estupendamente, pero no es que fuera la más adecuada para dormir. Damon hizo lo que le había dicho y se retiró a su habitación.

Pasaron apenas un par de horas cuando Damon escuchó un estruendo procedente del piso de abajo. Alterado, se levantó de golpe y bajó a ver qué sucedía. Cuando llegó al salón, se encontró con un Alaric tambaleándose de punta a punta y maldiciendo a gritos porque se había golpeado la rodilla contra el canto de una mesa.

- Shhhh! - se apresuró Damon a agarrarle para evitar que se cayera. - ¡Vas a despertar a todo el vecindario! Pensaba que no ibas a volver a casa, ¿que ha pasado con tus ligues?

- Las gemelas no. He conoc...cido a otra...hip!...una mujerrrrr de verdad. Doctora o algo así. Y quiero ir despacio...hip!...bueno no es que ...q...q...quiera, pero soy un caballero, así que me he vuelt...hip!..a casa.

- Vamos, campeón, a penas entiendo una palabra de lo que me dices. Vamos a la cama.

- Quierrres dorrmir cnmigo? - bromeó alzando las cejas – sab..bía que me oc...ocultabas algo...hip!...

- Cállate anda. Te llevaré a una de las habitaciones, y no te muevas de allí ni grites más, que tenemos invitados.

Subió las escaleras con él a cuestas, como pudo, y después de diez largos minutos pudo lanzarlo encima de la cama de la habitación que había pertenecido al hermano de Elena.

- ¿Te has traido una chica? - Murmuró Alaric casi inteligiblemente mientras se quedaba dormido, con zapatos y todo.

- Es inútil que te lo explique ahora, mañana no te acordarás absolutamente de nada.

Al escuchar los fuertes ronquidos de su amigo, Damon sonrió y salió de la habitación. Desde luego, con tanto hacer de niñera no había pensado ni un solo momento en sus problemas, así que al final tampoco había ido tan mal la noche. Sin poder evitarlo, se acercó a la habitación de Elena y se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta. Sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad así que podía intuir la forma que seguía acurrucada de lado encima de las sábanas. Sin pensar, entró en la habitación y se acercó hasta la cama. Empezaba a amanecer, así que la luz se colaba por la rendija de la persiana, iluminando una de sus mejillas. Era preciosa cuando dormía. El cabello oscuro le caía desordenadamente sobre la frente y el cuello, y Damon tuvo que tragar saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que se había puesto la camiseta que él le había prestado, pero no sus pantalones, así que sus largas piernas estaban desnudas sobre el colchón. No quiso detenerse a analizar la reacción que le provocaba saber que no llevaba nada más que su camiseta. No quiso pensar en la tensión que notaba en su entrepierna. Sencillamente no quería pensar. Y por culpa de no hacerlo, se acercó todavía más a ella y alargó un brazo para apartarle un mechón de la frente.

Y entonces, ella abrió los ojos. Damon sabía que lo sensato era irse, que bastante raro era que estuviera observando a la novia de su hermano, y se repitió mentalmente_ la novia de su hermano_, mientras dormía. Pero sus pies permanecieron clavados en el suelo. Elena siguió con la mirada fija en él y él lo tomó como una invitación para sentarse en el colchón. Ella incluso se apartó un poco para que el cupiera.

- Todavía me da vueltas todo – susurró ella sin dejar de mirarlo. - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Y dentro de unas horas estarás aun peor. Mi amigo, el que se está quedando aquí unos días llegó armando ruido y vine a comprobar que no te había despertado.

- ¿Solo eso?

Damon notó algo en la mirada de ella. Anhelo, ansia... no sabía muy bien como describirlo, pero sintió unas terribles ganas de abalanzarse sobre la cama y besarla como si nada más importara en el mundo. Y ese brillo que veía en sus ojos marrones le estaba dando el permiso que necesitaba. Ella lo estaba deseando tanto como él. Pero era un error, era un error enorme. Elena se arrepentiría muchísimo a la mañana siguiente y él también. Ni siquiera entendía que pasaba entre ellos, pero aquello no estaba bien.

- Stefan es mi hermano, Elena.

Inmediatamente, Elena se puso roja. Se sintió la peor mujer del mundo y se cubrió la cara con las manos. ¿Qué demonios había estado a punto de hacer? Se estaba volviendo loca. Volvió a girarse de nuevo y esta vez se cubrió hasta arriba con la sábana. Damon entendió perfectamente su reacción y se levantó, regresando a su habitación no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la espalda de la primera mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco en toda su vida. Y la primera vez que sentía algo de verdad, algo que le hacía sentir bien, tenía que ser por ella, tenía que ser por una mujer que estaba prohibida. No podía tener peor suerte en la vida.

* * *

Elena se despertó a las diez de la mañana sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a estallar Ahora recordaba porqué había dejado de beber. El recuerdo de la noche en la que sus padres murieron no era lo único que hacía que no fuera a fiestas. También lo eran las horribles sensaciones de la mañana siguiente. Tardo apenas diez segundos en recordar donde estaba y todo lo que había sucedido. Se levantó sintiéndose realmente mal, y no solo físicamente ¡Prácticamente se le había insinuado a su cuñado! ¿Que demonios le pasaba? Se estaba comportando como una adolescente con desajuste hormonal, no como la adulta responsable de 23 años que se suponía que era. Por suerte él la había rechazado, y aunque aquello le dolía más de lo que quería admitir, tenía que darle las gracias. Tenía que hablar con él, tenía que poner fin a aquella situación de una vez. Además de agradecerle lo bien que se había portado con ella. Rebuscó en los cajones y por suerte, encontró una camiseta suya olvidada en un rincón. Era por lo menos de cuando iba al instituto, pero le serviría. Se colocó los pantalones que había llevado la noche anterior, olían a tabaco y alcohol, pero era mejor que bajar a la planta de abajo en bragas. Aunque la luz del sol se filtraba ya por las ventanas, la planta de arriba seguía a oscuras y Elena se preguntó si Damon seguiría dormido. Entró en el baño distraída y soltó un grito al encontrarse con un desconocido durmiendo encima de la tapa del Wc. El desconocido también se asustó, y gritó. Damon no tardó en aparecer alarmado, y Elena, a pesar del momento, tuvo que pestañear un par de veces. Parecía recién levantado de la cama, con el cabello revuelto y solo vestido con un pantalón gris de pijama. Tuvo que desviar la vista para no clavarla en su torso desnudo. Ya volvía a poseerla la adolescente con descontrol hormonal. ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué está pasando? - Preguntó Damon entreabriendo un ojo. Todavía estaba medio dormido. - ¿Qué es este escándalo? ¿Es que no me vais a dejar dormir?

- ¿Quién es? - preguntaron Elena y Ric al unísono mientras señalaban hacia el otro. A Damon la situación le habría parecido muy cómica si no hubiera tenido tanto sueño.

- Alaric te presento a Elena, Elena te presento a Alaric. Elena es la novia de Stefan, Ric es mi socio y amigo. Listo, presentaciones hechas, todo en orden. Me vuelvo a la cama.

Y salió del baño sin decir nada más. Elena se disculpó con Ric con una sonrisa tímida y corrió tras de Damon. Tenía que volver a casa, y no quería hacerlo sin hablar antes con él. Entró en la que había sido la habitación de sus padres y sintió una punzada en el corazón. La habitación no parecía la misma, y no sabía si eso la alegraba o la entristecía. Después de tanto tiempo, aun le costaba un poco entrar allí. Damon gruñó al ver que ella le había seguido.

- No voy a molestarte mucho, solo quería hablar contigo antes de irme.

- ¿Ya te vas? Es pronto. - Dijo él despertándose de golpe. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Fatal, pero tengo que irme. Siento el escándalo del baño y el espectáculo de anoche, no debí beber tanto.

- No te preocupes, estabas muy graciosa – sonrió – ¿Porque no te quedas y desayunamos? Así cambiamos de escenario. - bromeó.

- No puedo Damon, al final le dije a Stefan que me quedaba en casa de Bonnie, y bonnie tenía que ir a trabajar hoy... me descubriría...

Al mencionar el nombre de Stefan, el semblante de Damon cambió totalmente. Y elena lo notó.

- Escucha, siento lo de ayer... no solo lo de la borrachera, lo de mi habitación... ya sabes, no se que me pasó, yo no soy así.

Damon la miró directamente a los ojos. Otra vez con eso de que ella no era como se suponía que era. Pero esta vez no le dijo nada.

- No te preocupes, el alcohol a veces nos hace hacer cosas estúpidas – respondió el restándole importancia. Era mejor dejar las cosas así, no tenía ningun sentido sincerarse tal y como estaba la situación. Él se había muerto por besarla, y estaba convencido de que a ella le había sucedido lo mismo, y que poco tenía que ver el alcohol en todo aquello. Pero lo único que harían hablando de eso sería sentirse aún peor y no tenía ganas de complicar más las cosas. Era mejor olvidarlo. Ella asintió.

- Seguimos siendo amigos entonces?

- Cuando hemos dejado de serlo? - se encogió de hombros. - ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

- No, no, mejor que no. Iré caminando, hace un buen día.

- Está bien.

- Gracias por todo, duerme un poco más.

- De nada.

Elena se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Se suponía que debía sentirse aliviada de haber mantenido aquella conversación, y lo único que sentía era un extraño dolor en el pecho. ¿De verdad él no le había dado ninguna importancia? ¿no se daba cuenta de la conexión que había entre ellos? Se cubrió la cara con las manos y ahogó un grito justo antes de abandonar la casa. Tenía que quitarse a Damon de la cabeza y tenía que quitárselo ya, antes de que se volviera loca.

* * *

Llegó a casa en un cuarto de hora y decidió prepararse un café, a ver si le ayudaba a paliar un poco la resaca. Miró el móvil una vez más y respondió el mensaje que acababa de mandarle Bonnie. Ella no le había preguntado nada, y aunque sabía que tarde o temprano le debería una explicación, se alegraba de no tener que darsela en ese momento. Por eso había elegido a Bonnie como tapadera, porque de pedírselo a Caroline, esta habría irrumpido en su casa a primera hora preguntando por todo lujo de detalles. Y no estaba preparada para analizar lo que acababa de pasar. De todas formas, le mandó un mensaje a Caroline. Su historia con Tyler era tóxica, y no le gustaba nada que hubiera acabado yéndose con él. Quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Sorbía distraídamente su café sentada en la encimera de la cocina cuando escuchó la voz de Stefan.

- Vaya, ¿tú tomando café? Veo que fue intensa la noche.

Con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Elena hizo ademán de apartarse, y aunque luego se detuvo, Stefan lo notó.

- Elena, ¿aun sigues enfadada conmigo? Vamos cariño, ya te pedí disculpas por lo del cuaderno.

Elena se tuvo que morder la lengua. Estaba a punto de decirle qué quien era él para prohibirle a Damon que la viera, pero entonces recordó que él le había pedido que no le dijera nada. Y no lo hizo, aunque se muriera de ganas.

- Elena, que te pasa últimamente? ¿Es que ya no me quieres?

Elena lo miró a los ojos y vio el miedo que había en ellos. Y entonces se sintió terriblemente culpable. No era justo lo que le estaba haciendo, él no tenía la culpa de el lio que ella tenía en la cabeza. Stefan seguía siendo igual que siempre, y ella le había elegido por quién era. Todas esas dudas no tenían ningún sentido. Tenía que apartar a Damon de su mente y volver a centrarse en Stefan. Esa era su mejor alternativa, lo más sensato y correcto. El camino que debía seguir. Así que se relajó y le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

- Claro que te quiero, tonto. ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Porque últimamente estás muy rara.

- Lo siento, con todo lo de Elisa he tenido la cabeza en otra parte. Pero te prometo que no pasa nada – sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por mentirle, pero era mejor así. - Porque no pasamos la tarde juntos? Podemos ir al cine, y a cenar.

- Claro – Stefan sonrió de oreja a oreja y la abrazó – Pensaba que te estaba perdiendo. No podría vivir sin ti, ¿sabes? - Elena sintió otra punzada de culpabilidad. Pero era mucho mejor así. Tenía que sacar a Damon de su cabeza, tenía que volver a recuperar el control de su vida, empezando por recuperar lo que tenía con Stefan.

* * *

**siento que sea tan cortito... pero como os dije, este mes de mayo está siendo una locura y no se cuando podré publicar. Espero que no os olvidéis de mi! abrazos, besos, y mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, que me empujan a sacar ratitos de donde sea!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Pasar tiempo con Stefan no había sido tan buena idea como había creído en un principio. No es que estuviera mal con él, porque no lo estaba, pero las dudas no habían desaparecido y seguía con la cabeza hecha un lío. Y no era culpa de Stefan. Hacía una semana que habían tenido aquella conversación, y entonces le había asegurado que no pasaba nada, que no iba a perderla, pero era imposible negarse a si misma que las cosas no estaban tan bien como antes. Y lo que más le frustraba era que no lograba entender a qué se debía ese cambio. Stefan seguía siendo el mismo, hacía las mismas cosas y tenía el mismo carácter, pero inexplicablemente, ahora todo lo que él decía o hacía le molestaba. Le quería, siempre lo haría, pero no podía evitar sentirse agobiada.

- ¿Tierra llamando a Elena? ¿eeeoo?

Elena pestañeó y salió de su ensoñación de golpe. Bonnie estaba sentada enfrente suyo, con un cuaderno repleto de formulas matemáticas.

- ¿Me vas a escuchar o mejor dejamos las clases particulares para otro día? - Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo siento Bon, no se donde tengo la cabeza. Tienes razón, mejor volvemos a ponernos mañana.

Elena fue a levantarse para recoger sus cosas cuando Bonnie la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola. Elena miró a su amiga y vio como esta entrecerraba los ojos, mirándola recelosa.

- ¿Piensas contarme algún día porqué se supone que dormiste en mi casa el viernes pasado?

Elena se puso rígida. Sabía que le debía una explicación, pero había estado postergándola porque no sabía cual darle. Todavía se sentía confusa respecto a aquella noche y sobre su propia actitud.

- Cuando te fuiste Caroline y yo continuamos bebiendo – suspiró volviendo a sentarse en la silla.- Hacía tanto que no salía de fiesta que no supe cuando parar.

- ¡No! ¿Enserio? Elena Gilbert borracha? - Bonnie soltó una carcajada – no te he visto realmente borracha desde el instituto.

- ¡No te rías! - se puso roja como un tomate – fue un desastre. Caroline se fue con Tyler y yo me quedé allí sola... no quería irme a casa.

- Te quedaste sola? - Bonnie puso los ojos como platos – ¿Pero como pudo dejarte Caroline allí? Esa inconsciente... ¡a veces no entiendo que tiene en la cabeza!

- A mi no me importó, Bon, solo quería pasármelo bien. El problema vino cuando el alcohol empezó a afectarme de lo esperado. Apenas recuerdo como me puse tan mal, lo único que me viene a la memoria es Damon sacándome del bar y sujetándome la cabeza para que vomitara – se cubrió la cara con las manos. Sentía las mejillas arderle por culpa de la vergüenza.

- ¿Damon? - Chilló Bonnie – ¡¿El sexy hermano mayor de tu novio?!

- Si, Bonnie, ese Damon, si gritas un poco más a lo mejor se entera hasta él de que te lo estoy contando.

- Perdón, perdón. Pero qué hacía Damon allí? No le vi...

- Debió llegar más tarde, no tengo ni idea, ya te digo que no me acuerdo de muchas cosas. Pero estuvo conmigo un buen rato, hasta que se me pasó un poco la borrachera. De hecho, pasé la noche en su casa.

- ¡Elena!

- ¡No pasó nada! - la cortó alterada – por el amor de dios, Bonnie, me conoces. Solo me dejó dormir en su casa, que por si se te ha olvidado el detalle, antes era la mía, y nada más. No quería volver a casa en ese estado, no quería que me vieran, y si Damon me acompañaba, habría sido un desastre.

- ¿Siguen las cosas mal en la mansión Salvatore?

- Más o menos. Más que mal, digamos que la relación entre Damon y su familia es inexistente, excepto con su madre. Desde que pasó lo de Elisa, Stefan no ha vuelto a ser amable con él, le culpa del infarto y de no querer arreglar las cosas.

- Parece un hombre complicado, Damon – Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

- No tanto... creo que ha pasado por muchas cosas que no sabemos. - Elena vio que Bonnie levantaba una ceja - ¿Qué?

- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? Hace dos días le odiabas...

- No le conocía, hemos estado hablando últimamente y nos llevamos bien. Pero nada más, Bonnie, en serio.

- ¿Entonces porque no le cuentas la verdad a Stefan?

- Porque precisamente a él no le haría ninguna gracia que Damon y yo seamos amigos. Por lo visto le dijo que dejara de verme. Yo no lo pensé Bonnie, estaba mal y no quería ir a casa, nada más. Pero cuando fui consciente, preferí no caldear más el ambiente, por eso mentí. Siento haberte involucrado – Elena suspiró y agarró la mano de su amiga. - Gracias por servirme de coartada.

- Para eso estamos las amigas, ¿no? Pero Elena... hay algo más, te conozco, ¿qué pasa con Damon?

- ¡Nada!

Respondió tan rápido que Bonnie frunció el ceño. No se lo creía. Y le sabía mal no creer a su mejor amiga, pero la conocía desde que eran pequeñas y no podía engañarla. No iba a insistir más, porque era evidente que Elena no quería hablar del tema, pero tarde o temprano volvería a insistir. Le había sorprendido cómo había reaccionado en cuanto habían hablado de Damon, y era evidente que las cosas con Stefan no funcionaban bien. Bonnie sospechaba, acertadamente, que ambos temas estaban relacionados.

Damon por su parte estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina Salvatore sumido en sus pensamientos. Hacía una semana que no veía a Elena. El lunes no había podido visitar a su madre porque había tenido que acompañar a Ric al aeropuerto, y el miércoles, había sido Elena la que no había estado en casa. Había estado tentado de llamarla, tenía su teléfono porque ella se lo había dado por si surgía algún inconveniente con el alquiler, pero no había encontrado ninguna excusa que no fuera patética para molestarla. Lo cierto era que tenía ganas de verla. Más allá de su absurda obsesión por ella, era su única amiga en Mystic falls, y echaba de menos su compañía.

De repente, su madre le puso una taza de café enorme en la mesa y el golpe de la porcelana contra la madera le hizo reaccionar. Elisa estaba mucho mejor, todavía tenían que vigilarla, pero ya no soportaba más estar en cama, así que procuraba pisarla lo mínimo posible.

- ¿Donde tienes la cabeza últimamente, hijo?

Damon clavó sus ojos azules en los de la mujer. Elisa, como buena madre, era asombrosamente perspicaz con todo lo que respectaba a sus hijos. Damon sabía que cuanto menos le dijera, mejor. Así que solo se encogió de hombros.

- Supongo que recordarás lo de la comida que ha organizado tu hermano hoy, ¿no? ¿Vienes?

Damon vio el brillo de esperanza en los ojos de su madre y se sintió culpable por tener tantas dudas. Quedaban apenas unas horas para la dichosa comida y todavía no se había decidido. Sabía que era importante para Stefan, e incluso para Elisa, quien no había perdido la esperanza de reunir a su familia de nuevo algún día. Pero él no quería pasar por aquello otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente con el cumpleaños de su madre. Cumpleaños que habría sido un desastre, si no hubiera sido en parte gracias a Elena. Y Elena era el otro factor conflictivo. Por un lado sabía que debía alejarse de ella, pero por el otro, quería ir a la maldita comida solo para compartir un rato con ella sin sentirse culpable. Y se sentía terriblemente egoísta solo por pensar eso. Por suerte – o por desgracia – el dilema sobre Elena se solucionó rápido en cuanto la vio entrar en la cocina de la mano de Stefan. Por un instante, Damon hubiera jurado que había visto un brillo de alegría en sus ojos marrones al verlo, incluso un amago de sonrisa. Pero solo fue un instante antes de que Stefan le soltara la mano y le agarrara posesivamente de la cintura. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué está haciendo este aquí?

Damon resopló molesto. "Este" era un buen término para referirse a un hijo, sin duda. Giuseppe, que había entrado detrás de la pareja, se acercó a él y se cruzó de brazos, desafiándolo con sus fríos ojos azules. Tan azules como los de Damon.

- Yo le pedí que viniera papá – se adelantó Stefan. Damon vio como Elena abría los ojos sorprendida. - Necesito hablar con él.

Giuseppe no respondió, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su esposa y se fue. Elena y Elisa también dejaron la cocina para que los dos hermanos pudieran hablar tranquilos. Damon tragó saliva y se apoyó en la encimera, esperando que Stefan dijera algo. Este se tomó su tiempo, sacando una botella de agua de la nevera y sirviéndose un vaso.

- ¿Quieres?

- No gracias – respondió Damon agarrando su café – mamá me ha obligado a desayunar. ¿Qué querías?

Stefan se pasó una mano por el cabello y bebió un trago de agua.

- Quiero que vengas a comer Damon.

Damon resopló.

- Y yo lo entiendo Stef, pero el hecho de que venga yo solo va a empeorar las cosas. Por lo que sea, esta comida parece importante para ti, y si vengo yo nadie va a sentirse a gusto. Solo te arruinaría el momento.

- Quiero que vengas, y me da igual que papá esté incómodo. Mira Damon, dentro de unos años solo nos tendremos el uno al otro – los ojos verdes de Stefan se clavaron en los de Damon y este pudo ver que le estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Y era verdad, eran familia, y se suponía que una familia tenía que estar unida. Sus problemas eran con Giuseppe, no con él. - Siento haberte dado la espalda de esta manera. Y siento haberte amenazado con lo de Elena.

Damon tragó saliva porque esa última disculpa no se la esperaba. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella le había dicho algo, pero Stefan despejó sus dudas rápidamente.

- Gracias por no decirle nada. Me excedí, vi cosas donde no las había y estaba resentido contigo por lo de mamá, lo siento.

- Has hablado con mamá – Damon concluyó apoyándose de nuevo en la encimera. Era evidente que detrás de ese discurso había la mano de Elisa.

- Sí, ella me hizo ver que estaba equivocado. Solo quiere que estemos unidos, Damon.

- Mamá quiere muchas cosas Stefan, que no pueden ser. Si quieres que tu y yo nos llevemos bien, no tengo ningún problema, tienes razón, deberíamos apoyarnos el uno al otro, y siento haberte fallado cuando me marché, pero no voy a acercarme a papá.

- Eres tan cabezota como él – se quejó Stefan resoplando – pero está bien, dejemos el tema. Solo quiero a mi hermano ¿vale? No me importa lo que pase con papá. ¿Vienes entonces?

Damon sintió una sensación de alegría en el pecho. La verdad era que él también echaba de menos al hermano que había dejado cinco años atrás. Y lo necesitaba, necesitaba un apoyo de verdad. Stefan abrió los brazos y Damon le abrazó tímidamente, disfrutando del momento. En aquel instante, Elisa y Elena volvieron a la cocina pero no se atrevieron a decir nada. Elisa tuvo que aguantarse las lágrimas y se cubrió la boca para que no se le escapara ningún ruido que estropeara la escena. Con una sonrisa, Elena se la llevó de allí. "Buen trabajo" - le susurró a su suegra guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

Las horas pasaron más rápidamente de lo que Damon hubiera querido, y antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de reaccionar, se estaba vistiendo para atender a la dichosa comida de Stefan. Se arregló el cuello de la camisa que había escogido para la ocasión y se miró en el espejo. Iba porque él se lo había pedido, y porque aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, realmente quería arreglar las cosas con él. Quería recuperar a su hermano. Si para él era importante que fuera, se tragaría su orgullo e iría porque se lo debía. Pero le apetecía tanto como que le dispararan en el hígado. Después de la charla con Stefan, había decidido ir a casa con la excusa de cambiarse. Lo que quería era evitar a toda costa tener que acudir al restaurante todos juntos, en modo familia feliz. Quería evitar al máximo a su padre y bastante hacía con respirar hondo para poder controlarse durante las horas que tendría que tenerlo enfrente soltándole indirectas y comentarios hirientes. Damon se colocó la americana y agarró las llaves del coche. _Solo van a ser unas horas , _se repitió mentalmente mientras colocaba la llave del contacto, _no será tan terrible como los años que pasaste intentando cumplir con sus estandartes, nada será tan horrible como aquello. _Con un último suspiro, giró la llave y encendió el motor.

Elena, Stefan, Elisa y Giuseppe, llegaron antes que Damon al restaurante. Elena tenía el ceño fruncido mientras Stefan la conducía a la mesa que había reservado para cinco. No entendía porqué tanta insistencia con esa comida, no es que hubiera nada nuevo que celebrar. La reconciliación de Damon y Stefan se había producido aquella misma mañana, y era lo único mínimamente alegre que les había sucedido últimamente. Stefan le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, no muy convencida. Le retiró la silla para que se sentara y así lo hizo, poniéndose la servilleta en el regazo.

- ¿Me vas a decir a que se debe esto? - susurró Elena en el oído de su novio.

- No seas impaciente – sonrió él pellizcándole cariñosamente la nariz – todo a su tiempo.

Y a su tiempo llegó Damon. Bastante después de lo que debería haber llegado, y cuando todos habían terminado ya su segunda copa de vino. Giuseppe clavó sus fríos ojos azules en su hijo mayor, a punto de reprocharle su comportamiento, pero Elisa lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en la rodilla. A la vez que eso sucedía, Stefan se levantó para abrazar a su hermano y Damon respondió con una sonrisa, contento de que a partir de ahora aquel gesto fuera algo natural entre ellos. Besó luego a su madre y a Elena, quien no pudo evitar sentir aquellas traicioneras cosquillas en la nuca ante el leve contacto, y se sentó en uno de los extremos de la mesa, justo en la punta, en el lado más opuesto posible a su padre.

Los entrantes y primeros platos sucedieron sin mucho problema. Giuseppe apenas dijo palabra, pero los otros cuatro componentes de la mesa compartieron anécdotas y conversaciones poco trascendentales con bastante más comodidad de la esperada. Incluso hubo un momento en el que a Elena le entró un ataque de risa por culpa de un comentario de Damon. Elisa también se rió y estuvieron un buen rato hasta que lograron calmarse. Sin embargo, la tensión hizo su aparición estelar a la hora de los postres.

- Entonces hijos – Preguntó Elisa a Stefan y Elena tras saborear un poco de su exquisito tiramisú – ¿donde pensáis ir de vacaciones este año?

- Bueno – se adelantó Elena – en realidad no lo hemos habl...

- Europa. Es algo que teníamos pensado hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, así que lo haremos este verano. Queremos visitar Francia, Italia, España... hacer un pequeño tour. Estoy cerrando las últimas fechas.

- Stefan, yo no tengo dinero ahora mismo para un viaje por Europa – dijo Elena estupefacta. Le había comentado que no quería gastar nada más hasta que pudiera trabajar y devolverles todo lo que le habían prestado. Un viaje por Europa solo aumentaría la deuda hasta el punto de hacerla imposible de devolver.

- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso cariño, te lo he dicho mil veces, yo si lo tengo.

- Yo no, y ya te lo comenté. - Respondió empezándose a sentir molesta de verdad. ¿Porqué siempre tenía que tomar decisiones por ella sin consultarle?

- Pero creía que querías conocer París.

- Claro que quiero, pero esto no lo habíamos hablado, yo... es igual, ya lo discutiremos al llegar a casa.

Damon observó la discusión mientras sorbía un poco de vino, sin decir nada. Elena estaba muy enfadada, y a partir de ese momento, no levantó la vista de su plato. Solo lo hizo durante medio segundo, instante en que sus miradas se encontraron y notó aquella conexión que había echado tanto de menos durante toda la semana. Pero no duró más que un segundo.

Después del postre, justo antes de que decidieran pagar la cuenta, Stefan carraspeó de repente y se puso en pie. Elena abrió los ojos como platos al ver que agarraba su copa de champange y daba unos golpecitos en ella con la cucharita del postre, atrayendo todas las miradas del restaurante. Luego se inclinó hacia Elena, haciéndola levantar, y esta sintió que la sangre se le helaba. No podía ser... no, no, no... antes siquiera de poder reaccionar, Stefan ya había hincado una rodilla en el suelo y abría una cajita cuadrada con un enorme brillante en su interior. Elena no podía reaccionar, sentía que la sangre se le había agolpado toda en el cerebro, las voces de la gente que esperaba su respuesta resonaban lejanas en sus oídos, echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y vio a todo el restaurante esperando, instándola a decir algo. Clavó los ojos en Stefan y este le sonrió, en un absurdo intento de tranquilizarla. Stefan sabía que ella odiaba aquellos espectáculos en público, lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no fue hasta que sus ojos y los de Damon se cruzaron de nuevo, cuando vio algo parecido a la ¿lástima? En aquellos luceros azules, cuando decidió salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

Elena corrió hasta quedarse sin aire. No sabía a donde ir, solo que no podía volver al restaurante. Llegó al puente en el que habían muerto sus padres casi de forma inconsciente y se dejó caer contra el suelo. Sentía que no podía respirar. Empezó a intentar coger aire, pero entonces, las lagrimas que le habían formado un nudo en la garganta decidieron fluir sin control, y las respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaron con sollozos incontrolados. Elena estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico en toda regla, un ataque como el que no había tenido desde hacía años, justo en ese mismo puente después de que sus padres murieran. Encogió las piernas contra el pecho y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando recuperar el control. ¿Porqué se había puesto así? Hacía tanto que no se descontrolaba de aquella manera, Stefan jamás había presenciado uno de sus ataques y ahora pensaría que estaba loca. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano le pediría matrimonio, lo había hablado con Caroline y Bonnie mil veces. ¿Porqué había reaccionado así? Mientras su cabeza estaba cerca de explotar por el bullicio de pensamientos, la sensación de que una mano se posaba en su rodilla hizo que levantara la cabeza de golpe. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Frente a ella, de cuclillas, Damon la observaba con aquella mirada inescrutable. Alargó un brazo y le retiró un mechón de la frente, del mismo modo que había hecho aquella vez que había ido a su casa histérica por culpa de su discusión con Stefan. Y entonces, ella volvió a echarse a llorar. El problema de esos ataques era que no podía controlarlos, que una vez empezaban, era imposible detenerlos. Debía tener una cara horrible, con el rímel resbalándole por las mejillas y los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero a Damon parecía no importarle. Elena notó como se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba, inclinándola hacia él. Instintivamente, ella se agarró a su antebrazo con todas sus fuerzas, recostando la cabeza en su pecho y sintiéndose mucho mejor.

- Lo...lo siento – sollozó intentando incorporarse, pero Damon no aflojó su abrazo, así que la obligó a mantenerse pegada a él.

Damon no dijo nada, solo la apretó más contra su cuerpo. Era curioso como dos personas tan distintas podían entenderse tan bien. Damon sabía perfectamente porqué había reaccionado de esa manera, quizá lo entendía más que ella, porque él ya había pasado por esa situación. Solo que en vez de correr y echarse a llorar, había claudicado y se había guardado su disconformidad, haciendo que la bola de tristeza y angustia se hiciera casi insoportable unos meses más tarde. El día que su padre le había lanzado a los brazos de Rebekah se había sentido el hombre más infeliz del mundo, pero había aceptado pedirle matrimonio porque era lo que correspondía, sin saber que aquello iba a ser la mayor desgracia que pudiera ocurrirle a ambos. Levantó un brazo y acarició el suave cabello de Elena, que parecía empezar a calmarse, mientras se sentía internamente orgulloso de que ella hubiera salido corriendo. Cuando los sollozos cesaron, Elena se apartó bruscamente y se levantó del suelo, intentando secarse las mejillas con el dorso de la mano. Con las prisas, ni siquiera había agarrado la chaqueta, así que empezó a tiritar de frío. Damon, quien si había cogido su americana, se sacó su propia chaqueta y se la puso encima de los hombros. Elena se lo agradeció con una tímida sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado? - dijo muy bajito mientras se apoyaba en el borde del puente, mirando hacía el agua cristalina en la que tiempo atrás había desaparecido el coche de sus padres.

- Todos te estamos buscando, yo he sido el que ha tenido suerte. - Se encogió de hombros.

- Sabías que estaría aquí – Elena giró la cara y lo miró fijamente a los ojos – ¿porqué pareces conocerme también si en realidad no hace más de unos meses que nos vimos por primera vez?

- No lo se, supongo que hay personas que sencillamente conectan. - concluyó imitando la postura de ella justo a su lado. Así permanecieron los dos, un buen rato mirando la superficie del agua sin decirse nada, hasta que fue Elena la que rompió el silencio.

- Desearía que mi madre estuviera aquí, que pudiera aconsejarme, que me ayudara a entender qué me esta pasando. Que me riñera por lo que acabo de hacer.

- No te reñiría Elena. Has hecho lo que sentías, no hay motivo para regaños.

- He salido corriendo como una niña asustada, ¿cómo puedes decirme eso?

- Es que eres una niña asustada. - Afirmó Damon sin ninguna intención de insultarla, sino todo lo contrario. Por suerte ella lo entendió y no pareció molestarse – Sois demasiado jóvenes los dos para casaros.

- Tu también ibas a casarte, y más joven todavía.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Elena pudo ver el dolor en los de Damon. Él no le había contado nada, pero suponía que estando con Stefan, esa parte de su vida la conocía.

- Y al final no lo hice – dijo apartando la mirada. No quería hablar de aquello ahora, no estaba preparado para abrirse con ella, no lo había hecho con nadie más que con Ric, y prácticamente se había visto obligado por las circunstancias. – Si tu corazón te ha hecho huir, es porque era lo que debías hacer Elena. Es mucho peor seguir las normas y darte cuenta demasiado tarde de que te has metido en un callejón sin salida.

- ¿Eso es lo que te pasó a ti?

- Sí – dijo sencillamente volviendo a dirigir la mirada al rio.

- Hace unas semanas le habría dicho que sí sin pensármelo.

Damon se giró y la miro al escuchar aquella afirmación.

- Te parecerá absurdo, pero tu continua insistencia en que no estaba haciendo lo correcto con Stefan y tu familia a acabado por tener más efecto del que debería.

- Se que debería pedirte perdón – suspiró - pero no lo sentiría. No creo que te haya influido, creo que te he abierto los ojos. No he sido yo el que te ha dicho que no debes casarte con él.

Elena lo miró fijamente sin decir nada. No había pretendido reprocharle su actitud, solo había querido ser sincera con él, pero había sonado a recriminación y él le había respondido con un enfado lógico.

- Estoy muy confundida – reconoció pasándose las manos por el cabello – Ellos son toda la familia que me queda aquí. No se lo que siento, ni lo que quiero, ni siquiera se quien soy.

Damon dio un paso más hacia ella y la agarró de los brazos, obligándola a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos. Damon se perdió en el brillo de aquellos ojos marrones que estaban llenos de confusión y de miedo, todavía hinchados por las lágrimas. Estaba preciosa con las mejillas todavía húmedas y rojas y el cabello pegado a la cara. Estaba hermosa siempre.

- Claro que lo sabes. Solo tienes que tener valor. Respirar hondo, y sencillamente hacer lo que te dicta el corazón.

Y entonces, Elena obedeció, escuchó a su corazón e hizo algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Damon la tenía todavía agarrada de los brazos cuando notó los suaves labios de Elena acariciar los suyos. Fue un leve roce, una caricia tímida, pero un chispazo le recorrió la columna vertebral. Se quedaron separados por milímetros de distancia, mirándose fijamente, Elena entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero entonces, Damon sin pensar la agarró de la cintura y la atrajo contra su pecho.

La besó con toda la pasión que tenía, mordisqueando su labio inferior, empujándola a que le dejara probar su sabor. Elena ni lo dudó, permitiendo que introdujera su lengua entre sus labios. Sus manos ascendieron hasta su cabello, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones oscuros mientras él la apretaba contra su abdomen con más insistencia. Elena notó como la otra mano de Damon, la que no le acariciaba la cintura, descendía por su costado, y un gemido se escapó de su garganta cuando le apretó el trasero, empujándola contra su erección. Cuando las manos de ella empezaron a colarse por debajo de su camisa, Damon reaccionó. Sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida, se apartó bruscamente.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, los dos con los labios hinchados por los besos y respirando entrecortadamente. Damon se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso, mientras que Elena parecía sencillamente no reaccionar.

- Elena, yo...

Las luces y el sonido de un coche frenando cerca de ellos no permitieron que acabara la frase. Inmediatamente, del mercedes blanco salieron Elisa y Stefan. Stefan corrió hacia Elena, preocupado por su falta de reacción y por el ataque que había tenido en el restaurante, mientras que Elisa miraba a Damon una ceja levantada. Damon cometió el error de devolverle la mirada, y en ese momento supo que su madre acababa de descubrir lo que acababa de pasar. O que al menos, lo intuía. Avergonzado, bajó la mirada y decidió marcharse caminando a casa sin ni siquiera despedirse.

* * *

**Gracias por las reviews, por la paciencia, y bienvenidos los que os incorporáis como lectores... muchísimas gracias por leerme.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Damon seguía en estado de shock. Sentado en el sofá que había pertenecido a los Gilbert y con una botella de su Bourbon favorito en la mano, se limitaba a fijar la mirada en un punto indeterminado del salón. ¿Qué había pasado? Había besado a Elena como si le fuera la vida en ello y lo peor era que ni siquiera se arrepentía. Se sentía culpable, mucho, y una escoria como hermano mayor, pero no podía arrepentirse porque nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vivo como mientras la besaba. El problema era que aquella maravillosa sensación solo había durado unos segundos y que ahora no sabía que se suponía que debía hacer. Le consolaba que ella hubiera sido la que había iniciado el beso. Eso significaba que también se sentía atraída por él. Lo había imaginado antes, había creído notarlo en su mirada en más de una ocasión, pero aquel beso había sido la confirmación de que no todo estaba en su imaginación. Y también de que estaban en serios problemas.

De repente su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Miró el reloj de su muñeca y comprobó que era medianoche. Preocupado, corrió hacia su habitación y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró el maldito aparato. Su preocupación aumentó al ver el nombre de Stefan escrito en la pantalla. No había sabido nada más de ellos desde que se había ido a casa, no sabía como había terminado la pedida de mano, ni que había hecho Elena después de salir corriendo, pero que Stefan lo llamara a esas horas significaba que o bien Elena le había dicho que si – cosa que le dolía solo de pensarla – o bien las cosas no andaban bien – lo cual tampoco sería un consuelo. Finalmente, fue lo segundo.

- ¿Cómo que la habéis vuelto a perder? - Gritó Damon más enfadado de lo que habría sido considerado prudente.

- Intenté hablar con ella – respondió Stefan al otro lado de la línea – intenté razonar, que me contara qué le pasaba, fui a buscarle un vaso de agua y cuando volví a la habitación, ya no había nadie.

- ¿Pero tienes idea de a donde puede haber ido?

- ¡No! - respondió nervioso. - Por eso te llamo, porque la última vez fuiste el único que logró encontrarla – resopló – no se donde más buscar, me he recorrido toda la ciudad en coche, y no me coge el teléfono... estoy preocupado Damon, no entiendo porqué se comporta así. No está siendo razonable...

- Stefan – le cortó Damon – ahora mismo, si es razonable o no es lo de menos. No es muy seguro que ande por vete tu a saber donde sola de madrugada. Ahora mismo cojo el coche y te ayudo a buscarla. Llámame para cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo mismo digo. Gracias, hermano. – respondió Stefan justo antes de colgar.

¿Qué demonios tenía en la cabeza esa muchacha? Pensó Damon mientras se ponía su cazadora de cuero de muy mala gana ¿Dónde se habría metido a esas horas? Encendió el motor de su coche y rebuscó en sus recuerdos buscando una pista de algún lugar en el que pudiera estar "escondida". No es que hubieran compartido muchas intimidades, pero sí le había hablado de su infancia en alguno de los desayunos que habían compartido, por eso había podido encontrarla en el puente. Pero por mucho que pensara y pensara, no se le ocurría nada. Fue a todos los lugares que se le pasaron por la mente y nada: Elena seguía sin aparecer. Stefan seguía sin poder localizarla tampoco y ya eran las dos de la madrugada. Damon empezaba a estar asustado de verdad ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Aparcó el camaro en el arcén de la carretera principal de Mystic falls e intentó por decimoquinta vez que ella respondiera al teléfono. Estaba a punto de soltar otra maldición en voz alta cuando notó que por fin ella descolgaba.

- ¿Elena?

- ¡Dejadme en paz! - chilló una voz llorosa al otro lado de la línea - ¡Dejad de llamarme, no quiero hablar ni ver a nadie!

- ¡Elena! Maldita sea, ¡Elena no cuelgues otra vez! ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? ¿Dónde estás?

- ¿Stefan te está usando de rastreador?

- Conmigo no van a servirte las impertinencias, yo inventé esa táctica. ¿Dónde coño estás?

- No te importa.

- Son las dos de la madrugada, estás sola y tienes a Stefan y a mis padres desesperados buscándote. ¡Por supuesto que me importa! Dime donde estás.

- Lo único que quiero es que me dejéis todos en paz.

- Elena – resopló intentando calmarse. Entrar en una guerra de chillidos telefónicos no serviría de nada – se por lo que estás pasando ¿Vale? Yo te entiendo mejor que nadie. Te están presionando, estás agobiada y sientes un nudo en el pecho que no te deja respirar – Damon notó que ella se quedaba callada y sabía que había acertado de lleno. - Pero actuando así solo conseguirás que te pase algo. Si no quieres hablar con Stefan ahora lo entiendo, pero ven a casa conmigo.

- Es que tampoco quiero hablar contigo. - susurró con un hilo de voz.

- Prometo no abrir la boca. Pero por dios, ¿Donde estás?

Le costó unos diez minutos más lograr que ella confesara finalmente que estaba en el cementerio. Y él se sintió idiota por no haber caído antes. Era lógico que iría a visitar a sus padres, en el puente le había dicho que necesitaba a su madre. Condujo más rápido de lo legalmente permitido y estuvo en el cementerio de Mystic falls en menos de cinco minutos. Aparcó el coche de cualquier manera y entró en el siniestro lugar, buscándola entre las tumbas. La encontró sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho y la mirada clavada en la lápida que tenía en frente. "Miranda y Grayson Gilbert." Damon sintió lástima por ella. Sintió lástima por aquella chica que tanto necesitaba a su familia y que en aquel momento no tenía a nadie, y entendió porqué se había apegado tanto a los Salvatore. Se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro con ella cuando la conoció, ella no tenía la culpa de sus circunstancias. Se acercó hasta ella pero Elena ni siquiera lo miró. Cuando él se acuclilló a su lado, igual que había hecho en el puente, ella se levantó y caminó hacia el coche. Damon le había prometido que no hablarían e iba a cumplir su promesa. Ella subió al camaro y Damon la siguió. Encendió el motor, y se dirigieron hacia casa de los Gilbert completamente en silencio.

Cuando Damon aparcó y miró a Elena, sonrió con ternura al ver que se había quedado dormida. Salió del coche, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Inclinándose, le desabrochó el cinturón y la miró una vez más. Aun dormida, parecía agotada. Aquel día había supuesto una montaña rusa emocional para ella. Intentando no despertarla, pasó una mano por detrás de sus rodillas y la otra tras su espalda, y la sacó del coche. Ella se medio despertó en sus brazos, pero tan cansada como estaba, solo se acurrucó más contra su pecho. La subió en brazos hasta el piso de arriba y ella ni siquiera se despertó cuando la tendió encima de la cama. Le sacó los zapatos y decidió no moverla más. La cubrió con una manta y la dejó descansar.

* * *

Como era de esperar, Stefan no se quedó conforme con la llamada de Damon y se presentó en casa casi antes de que Damon colgara el teléfono. Damon sintió lástima por su hermano, parecía realmente preocupado e incluso fuera de si. Y era algo inusual ver a stefan fuera de control. Quería ver a Elena desesperadamente, y Damon no sabía como hacerle entrar en razón.

- Stefan son las tres de la madrugada – intentó hacerle razonar mientras lo agarraba para que no subiera las escaleras.

- Me da igual! Es mi novia y quiero hablar con ella ¡Elena!

- Stefan por favor! Deja de chillar o los vecinos acabarán por llamar a la policía. Ya te he dicho que está dormida, espérate a mañana.

- Desde cuando eres su guardaespaldas - le chilló dirigiendo su furia en la dirección equivocada - ¿Qué coño tienes con ella?

- ¡Stefan cálmate! No tengo absolutamente nada con ella, es tu novia, lo se perfectamente. Pero ella no quería volver a tu casa, y este es su hogar después de todo, solo estoy intentando impedir que empeores las cosas.

- Solo quiero hablar, hacerla razonar...

- ¡Pero es que ella no quiere razonar! Dale tiempo, ahora solo conseguirías discutir y ponerla más nerviosa, y que vuelva a huir. Descansa unas horas y dale espacio.

- Pero Damon yo la quiero...

- Pero esta no es la manera de recuperarla – dijo sintiendose realmente mal, por Stefan y por él mismo. Aquel beso en el puente seguía llenándolo de culpa, y más al ver lo preocupado que estaba Stefan. Pero no era el momento de confesárselo. - Vamos, te acompañaré a casa.

- Puedo ir solo.

- Ni hablar, estás demasiado nervioso, vamos.

Stefan aceptó renegando todo el camino y se subió al camaro con los brazos cruzados. No hacía más que repetirse que Elena entraría en razón, mientras Damon intentaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema. Incluso le habló de su empresa, de su vida en Chicago... pero Stefan no parecía demasiado interesado en conocer cosas de su hermano en esos momentos. Llegaron a casa de los Salvatore después de que Damon se rindiera en su intento de mantener una conversación. Stefan bajó del coche en silencio y avanzó hacia la mansión del mismo modo. Solo antes de subir las escaleras, se giró hacia Damon.

- Quiero confiar en ti. Por favor, ayúdame con Elena, habla con ella, hazla entrar en razón... por favor.

Damon se sintió una autentica basura. Precisamente se lo pedía a él, que había sido el principal culpable de que Elena se cuestionara la vida de cuento que Stefan le proporcionaba. Justamente él, que se moría de ganas de besarla otra vez. No podía decirle que lo ayudaría, porque no tenía ninguna gana de hacerlo. No podía mentirle así.

- Hijos.

Por suerte, Elisa apareció en el salón. Con una última mirada a Damon, Stefan se fue hacia el piso de arriba y Damon se recolocó bien la cazadora con la intención de irse. Sin embargo, su madre le agarró del brazo, reclamando su atención.

- Me alegra que hayas hecho las paces con él. Cuando yo me muera solo os tendréis el uno al otro.

- Mamá no digas eso...

- Es la verdad. Entiendo que no quieras saber nada de tu padre, pero Stefan no tiene la culpa. Es más influenciable que tu, y a veces...

- Ya lo se, no hace falta que lo defiendas. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar el tiempo perdido con él, mamá ¿es lo que querías no? No te preocupes. Y vete a la cama que es muy tarde para estar despierta.

- Con todo el revuelo de hoy, como para dormirse. - suspiró - ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza esta niña? Con todo lo que hemos hecho por ella.

- Quizá actua así justamente por eso.

A Damon se le escaparon las palabras sin pensar. Como le sucedía la mayoría de veces, su boca iba más rápido que su cerebro. Elisa lo miró con suspicacia. Damon había visto esa misma mirada en el puente, cuando los encontraron, y sabía que sospechaba algo. Ni él mismo sabía qué tenía que sospechar, pero como también era habitual, normalmente su madre sabía más de él que él mismo.

- Mira hijo, yo no se que ha pasado o que está pasando.

- Mamá...

- Déjame hablar. Ni lo se, ni quiero saberlo. Pero he visto como miras a esa chica, y cómo ella te mira a ti, y solo te pido que no lo estropees. Elena ha sido parte de esta familia durante años, hace feliz a tu hermano y ella también era feliz antes de que tu aparecieras. No vuelvas a repetir la historia, no vayas por el camino equivocado otra vez, Damon.

Damon abrió la boca para replicarle, para decirle que a qué se refería con "camino equivocado", para decirle que sabía perfectamente que con elena no habría nada, pero que dudaba mucho que ella hubiera sido alguna vez realmente feliz. Abrió la boca echarle tantas cosas en cara que sabía que no venían a cuento, que simplemente apretó los puños, se dio media vuelta, y se fue.

* * *

Elena se despertó temprano. El sueño le había hecho bien, había dormido toda la noche de un tirón y estaba bastante más descansada. Seguía aturdida, y terriblemente confundida, pero algo más calmada. Cuando bajó al comedor, vio que Damon no estaba. Mejor. No sabía como enfrentarse a él. Sabía que tenía que hablar con él del beso que se habían dado en el puente. Ella había iniciado ese beso, no podía hacer como si nada ocurriera. Además, hablar con Damon la ayudaba, la hacía sentir bien, y en esos momentos necesitaba urgentemente sentirse mejor. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono móvil y se dio cuenta de que tenía por lo menos veinte llamadas perdidas de Stefan. El teléfono se había quedado sin batería, y como ella había caído rendida, no había podido apagarlo. De todas formas, mucho mejor, no había tenido fuerzas para hablar con él la noche anterior. El problema era que tampoco podía postergarlo más. Respiró hondo y le dio al botón de rellamada.

- ¿Sí? ¿Elena, eres tu? - respondió la voz nerviosa de Stefan al otro lado de la línea.

- Stefan...

- Elena, ¿Cómo estás? Por favor, vuelve a casa, cariño, pospondremos la boda hasta que estés preparada, pero no te vayas...

- Stefan, si no me dejas hablar cuelgo. - Stefan se calló de golpe – bien. Escúchame. Por una vez no necesito que intentes convencerme de nada, necesito aclararme por mi misma. No se que quiero hacer con mi vida y no puedo estar contigo si tengo dudas. No te estoy diciendo que lo dejemos, te quiero y tu lo sabes, pero necesito poner en orden mi vida para saber qué siento o qué dejo de sentir.

- Pero Elena, si estábamos bien...

- Tú estabas bien! - resopló nerviosa – ese es el principal problema, que no te das cuenta de que yo no estoy bien! Y no me preguntes porqué porque ni siquiera lo se. Hace meses te habría dicho que sí con los ojos cerrados pero ahora...

- ¿Qué ha cambiado?

- Ojalá pudiera responderte. Por eso necesito tiempo. Si estamos echos el uno para el otro haremos que esto funcione, pero ahora necesito espacio, lo siento.

- Elena, pero yo no quiero sacarte de mi vida...

- Podemos seguir siendo amigos, no estoy hablando de algo definitivo, solo tiempo. Dame tiempo para pensar.

Stefan se mantuvo en silencio durante tanto rato que Elena empezó a preocuparse.

- Está bien – dijo al fin. - Lo que quieras.

Elena se sintió mal. No quería hacerle daño, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Se sentía agobiada últimamente y no podía pagarlo con él como había hecho hasta ahora. Por otro lado estaba Damon y aquel beso en el que no había podido dejar de pensar, incluso había soñado con él. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y se mordió el labio de frustración. ¿Porqué todo era tan complicado? ¿Porqué no podía todo volver a ser sencillo como apenas unas semanas antes? Intentando despejar la mente, decidió rebuscar por los cajones a ver si encontraba algo de café. La despensa de Damon era lamentable, no había más que cuatro conservas esparcidas por los armarios, medio limón y un cartón de leche a punto de caducar en la nevera. Pero al fondo de un cajón encontró un sobre de café. Preparó un par de tazas, y cuando Damon llegó, ella estaba sacándolas del microondas. Le sonrió tímidamente y le tendió su taza. Había escogido una de color verde para él porque una vez le había comentado que era su color favorito. ¿Porqué demonios seguía comportándose como una adolescente cuando lo tenía cerca? Como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya.

- ¿Estás mejor?

Elena asintió y vio como él agarraba la taza de café con ambas manos y se sentaba en una de las sillas. Ella lo siguió, sentándose en la de al lado.

- Gracias por el café, salí esta mañana temprano y no me dio tiempo ni de desayunar.

- ¿A donde has ido? - _idiota_, se reprendió mentalmente, _no tiene porqué darte explicaciones de nada._

_- _Estuve echando voces, por si alguien sabía de algún piso en alquiler, ya sabes. Este pueblo se divide entre los que me consideran una paria social y los que me admiran por ser un Salvatore, así que he ido a ver si encontraba unos cuantos de estos últimos.

- ¿Te vas a ir? - preguntó con un hilo de voz. No le había hecho nada de gracia la noticia. ¿Se iba porque se quedaba ella? ¿Tanto le molestaba su presencia? ¿Es que no le había gustado el beso?

- Creo que es lo mejor, Elena. Después de... ya sabes... no quiero estropear más las cosas con Stefan.

Elena se puso roja y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Claro, era normal. Su hermano estaba por encima, y ella tampoco podía exigirle lo contrario cuando no sabía qué era lo que quería de él.

- Tienes razón. Sobre eso... deberíamos hablar.

- No hay nada de lo que hablar. - se encogió de hombros - Somos amigos, y seguiremos siéndolo. Mientras no encuentre otro sitio donde quedarme seremos compañeros de piso y ya está.

- Pero en el puente...

- Entiendo que tuviste un momento de debilidad – Elena lo notó exageradamente nervioso, como si no quisiera dejarla hablar. Como si se adelantara para decir lo que era correcto y no darle a ella la oportunidad de decir algo que no le conviniera. Pero aquello no hacía menos doloroso lo que le estaba diciendo. - Que estabas confundida y yo lo estropeé. Nos dejamos llevar por el momento y ya está, es evidente que hay una...atracción entre nosotros, pero se nos pasará. Se nos tiene que pasar.

Elena lo miró atónita. ¿Atracción? Atracción sentía ella por Brad pitt y lo que había sentido mientras él la acariciaba en el puente no tenía nada que ver con ello. Pero si él creía que no era más que una atracción pasajera las cosas serían más fáciles. Si su confusión fuera recíproca... entonces si que sería terrible. Pero si aquellas dudas solo eran cosa de ella, lucharía contra ello con todas sus fuerzas y se concentraría en Stefan. Sí, eso es lo que debía hacer. Juró que Damon sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza después de su discurso, como si él mismo no creyera sus propias palabras, pero fue un movimiento tan leve, que pensó que lo había imaginado.

- He hablado con Stefan – dijo al fin sorbiendo café. - Esta mañana, le he llamado antes de que vinieras.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y que le has dicho?

- Que necesitaba un tiempo. - y otra vez las señales contradictorias. Ese brillo que acababa de ver en los ojos de Damon...era ¿alegría? Definitivamente, iba a volverse loca. - Me presiona, intenta que lo hablemos todo, intenta que razone cada una de las cosas que digo y hay veces que sencillamente no se puede razonar. No entiende que no sepa decirle que me pasa, y es que no lo se. Necesito descubrir qué quiero hacer con mi vida de una vez.

- Te lo dije la primera vez que te vi.

- No me eches sermones – bromeó. - ¿Quieres que te de un premio por tener la razón? - Damon puso los ojos en blanco y ella le golpeo el hombro. - Necesito pensar en mi, aferrándome a Stefan sin saber qué siento por él solo le hago daño. Se que es egoísta, pero necesito hacerlo.

- No es egoista – dijo Damon poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla. Es precisamente todo lo contrario.

- Quizá tienes razón pero... ¿Cómo voy a aclararme? Llevo tanto tiempo haciendo lo que los demás esperan que haga que ya no se que espero yo de mi misma.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa – decidió Damon girándose para tenerla completamente de cara. - Mientras estés aquí, harás lo que te apetezca hacer. Lo que te dicte el corazón, ¿De acuerdo? Por muy locura que parezca. Nada de tabues, ni de limitaciones entre estas cuatro paredes. Incluso puedes ir desnuda todo el día si te apetece.

- Buen intento.

- Tenía que probar - se encogió de hombros - ¿Trato hecho?

Elena soltó una carcajada y le estrechó la mano. Sería interesante hacer lo que le apetecía por una vez. Desde que sus padres habían muerto, incluso desde antes, se había comportado siempre como se suponía que correspondía. Había tenido que hacerse cargo de su hermano, de los gastos, de su propia vida... no había tenido tiempo de disfrutar ni de pensar en qué le apetecía hacer. Vivir como una chica de veintitrés años de verdad. Quizá esta era una oportunidad única para descubrirse a si misma. ¿Porqué no? No tenía nada que perder.

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! muchas gracias por vuestras reviews! batimos récord en el capítulo anterior! si lo llego a saber hago que se besen antes! jajaja, mil gracias, he intentado responderos a todos, espero no haberme dejado a nadie, a los invitados a los que no puedo contestar, aprovecho por darles las gracias desde aquí, por manifestarse! un abrazo a todos. Espero que os guste y espero también vuestras opiniones!**

**PD: buenas noticias, estoy terminando el curso, eso significa que volveré a tener tiempo y podré publicar más seguido! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Damon aporreaba las teclas de su portátil en un movimiento mecánico con la única intención de no despegar la vista del ordenador. Aquello era una tortura. Hacía un mes exacto que Elena se había mudado con él y no se explicaba como todavía no se había vuelto loco. Levantó ligeramente la vista del ordenador y la vio tumbada en en medio del salón rodeada de un montón de papeles y pinturas. Al principio creyó que lo hacía a propósito, que se ponía esos pantalones cortos y esas camisetas que le sentaban tan condenadamente bien solo para torturarlo. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente él reaccionaría a su presencia del mismo modo aunque ella se vistiera con un saco de esparto. Y la revelación había sido muy dolorosa. Gimió y volvió a intentar centrarse en la pantalla cuando Elena se colocó justo de espaldas a él, ofreciéndole un primer plano de su trasero enfundado en sus pantalones de pintar. Pantalones de algodón, demasiado cortos para su salud mental. Desde que compartían casa, el consumo de agua caliente se había reducido cuantiosamente en lo que respectaba a Damon.

La primera semana había sido soportable. Agradable de hecho. Lo cierto era que se llevaban sorprendentemente bien. Se entendían casi sin hablarse y tenían aficiones y gustos compatibles. El problema había llegado la segunda semana de convivencia, concretamente el día que ella había llegado a casa emocionada y había anunciado que había decidido dejar la carrera de económicas, que iba a prepararse para hacer la prueba de admisión en una escuela de arte. La había visto tan feliz, tan contenta, que no había podido reprimir el impulso de abrazarla y levantarla del suelo. Ella se había colgado de sus caderas con las piernas y el se había puesto duro en cuestión de segundos. Cosa de la que ella se había dado cuenta. La había visto ruborizarse de la cabeza a los pies y apartarse de él como si quemara. Y la cosa había ido a peor desde entonces.

Su pijama corto de conejitos se colaba en sus peores pesadillas y lo atormentaba con visiones fugaces del inicio de sus nalgas. Había tenido más sueños eróticos con ella en las últimas semanas de los que podía recordar y no eran del tipo _polvo-rápido-en-el-asiento-trasero_, no, eran encuentros lentos, sensuales y sorprendentemente románticos. Había perdido también la cuenta de las veces que había tenido que aliviarse pensando en ella. Incluso, recientemente había imaginado que era Elena la morena con la que estaba haciendo el amor. Y eso ya era demasiado. Necesitaba irse de esa casa cuanto antes, poner distancia de una vez. El problema era que cuanto más pensaba en ello, menos ganas tenía de irse. Sabía que se estaba torturando innecesariamente, pero a la vez, ni podía ni quería alejarse de ella. Podían pasar horas el uno con el otro y no se cansaban. Discutían como locos; todo el día y por todo, pero a la vez se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Y Damon no quería perderla.

- ¡Agggg nunca me admitirán! - escuchó que gemía Elena pateando el suelo. Resignado, dejó su portátil y se acercó hacia ella.

Otra cosa que le había sorprendido de Elena era lo desastre que era. Jamás lo hubiera creído cuando la había conocido y había pensado que tenía en frente a doña perfecta. Desde que habían comenzado con su plan de_ hago-lo-que-me-da-la-gana,_ la chica pulida y correcta había dejado paso a un autentico monstruo del desorden: dejaba la ropa tirada por ahí, casi nunca recogía sus cosas y cuando pintaba, dejaba perdido todo el salón. Aquello hubiera tenido todos los números para sacarle de quicio – de hecho, en ocasiones lo hacía – pero le encantaba verla tan liberada, siendo tan ella misma. Antes sus sonrisas eran tímidas y contenidas, especialmente cuando los Salvatore estaban cerca. Ahora, sus carcajadas eran continuas y excesivamente ruidosas. Y se habían convertido en uno de sus sonidos favoritos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó sentándose a su lado – joder Elena, esto es realmente bueno. - añadió señalando el último dibujo a acuarela que ella estaba haciendo.

- Es una mierda! No consigo darle realismo a esta parte de aquí.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Es genial! Mira esto - afirmó señalando uno de los extremos, en los que había dibujados un montón de árboles - parecen totalmente de verdad. Es como si estuvieran meciéndose por el viento. Es fantástico, deberíamos colgarlo en el salón cuando lo termines.

Ese era uno de los vicios que tenía que dejar. Hablar de ese sitio como si fuera su casa. Tenía que recordarse continuamente que en cuestión de días él debería irse. Que no eran una pareja que estaba compartiendo nidito de amor. Que no eran absolutamente nada. Pero Elena tampoco se lo ponía fácil. Las tres veces que habían ido a mirar posibles nuevos pisos para Damon, ella se había dedicado a ponerle pegas a absolutamente todo. Por poner un ejemplo, Damon había encontrado el último bastante adecuado, pero ella había encontrado inconvenientes hasta en el color de los tubos de la calefacción.

- Lo estoy haciendo para el book que tengo que presentar en la escuela. Para la prueba de admisión. Y no me convence.

- Nunca te convence nada – concluyó Damon encogiéndose de hombros – a mi me parece que está genial.

- Y a ti siempre te parece que está todo bien.

- Eso no es verdad. Soy un crítico de arte exquisito – se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

- Si claro, si por ti fuera mis cuadros estarían colgados en el MOMA.

- Eh, si eres buena, eres buena. Yo solo expongo lo evidente.

- Cállate.

Con una carcajada, Elena agarró un pincel mojado de pintura y le dio una pincelada a Damon en la nariz. Damon fingió enfadarse muchísimo, y mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano, acercó la otra disimuladamente hasta la caja de pinturas, mojó los dedos en una de las pastillas y cuando Elena se acercó a limpiarle la nariz, le manchó toda la frente de verde.

- ¡Serás!... - chilló Ella levantándose del suelo.

Damon no dejó que ella consiguiera las "armas", y con dos pinceles en la mano, intentó volver a pintarla. Ella se resistió y apretó a correr, pero él la alcanzó y volvió a tirarla al suelo antes de que pudiera abandonar el salón. Riendo sin parar, la redujo poniéndose encima, sosteniéndola entre las piernas. Elena se retorcía entre carcajadas para que él no volviera a pintarla, intentando desestabilizarlo con cosquillas. Damon se inclinó encima de ella para reducirla aun más, con el pincel en la mano, dispuesto a pintarla de nuevo, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, se olvidó completamente de lo que pretendía hacer. Perdido en la mirada de Elena, Damon dejó caer el pincel y llevó una de sus manos hasta la frente manchada de ella, retirando ligeramente la pintura con el pulgar. Noto como Elena levantaba el brazo y ponía su mano sobre la de él, pero para su sorpresa, no fue para apartarlo, sino que entrelazó sus largos dedos con los suyos, manteniendo la mano de Damon en su mejilla. Luego se mordió el labio inferior, y entonces fue cuando él perdió el control. Inclinó lentamente la cabeza, ella cerró los ojos y... un teléfono comenzó a sonar.

La burbuja explotó de golpe. Damon se apartó corriendo y fue a buscar el aparato. Elena se quedó unos segundos tumbada en el suelo, intentando procesar qué demonios acababa de pasar, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, se levantó y volvió a sus pinturas como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Aunque al agarrar de nuevo uno de los pinceles, notó que le temblaban las manos.

- ¿Qué coño pasa, Ric? - Descolgó Damon. No sabía si estaba más enfadado con Alaric por destrozarle el momento o consigo mismo por la estupidez que había estado a punto de cometer. ¡Iba a besarla! Se suponía que se había dejado muy claro a si mismo que eso no podía volver a suceder. Había estado aguantando un mes entero, por el amor de dios. Las cosas con Stefan iban muy bien, sentía que estaba recuperando a su hermano poco a poco. Quedaban una o dos veces por semana para comer y se contaban sus respectivas vidas. Damon le había explicado todo sobre su empresa con Ric, incluso habían hecho planes futuros para que pudieran hacer proyectos juntos. Le había incluso confesado lo duro que había sido estar solo en Chicago los primeros meses. Y de igual forma, Stefan le había confesado lo mal que lo estaba pasando con la separación. Seguía suplicándole que le ayudara con Elena, y a él ¡no se le ocurría otra cosa que tener sueños eróticos con ella e intentar besarla! No podía sentirse peor. Tenía que acabar con aquel suplicio de una vez.

- Damon ¿me estás escuchando? - se quejó Alaric al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Que sí! Que tengo que ir a buscar esos paquetes a la oficina de correos, ya me ha quedado claro. ¿Tengo que ir ya?

- Cuanto antes mejor, quiero que compruebes los catálogos. No estoy muy convencido, y es un negocio importante.

- Está bien – resopló – voy ahora mismo.

Fue a decírselo a Elena, pero esta asintió con la cabeza antes de que pudiera decirle nada, dando la despedida por hecha. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, así que Damon agarró su chaqueta, las llaves de su camaro y se fue sin decir nada más.

* * *

Elena dejó caer ruidosamente los pinceles contra el suelo y resopló en cuanto escuchó el motor del coche alejarse calle abajo. Maldito teléfono móvil. Ella había querido que la besara. Llevaba deseándolo desde la misma noche que había empezado a compartir casa con él. Últimamente no podía hacer nada más que pensar en Damon, en cómo acercarse más a él, en cómo hacerle reír o en como rozarle el brazo disimuladamente. Era como si hubiera vuelto a sus años en el instituto, cuando se moría por el guapo de clase y maquinaba la mejor táctica para llamar su atención. Era patético.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se levantó del suelo y fue a por su móvil. Como era habitual, tenía unos diez mensajes de Stefan. No pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, y luego se regañó a si misma. Era cierto que Stefan era demasiado insistente, pero al pobre le había venido todo de nuevo y no tenía ninguna culpa de nada. La que tenía culpa era ella, que en vez de focalizar en su relación con Stefan y en como arreglar las cosas de un modo u otro, lo único que hacía era pensar en Damon. Caroline y Bonnie le habían reprochado su decisión de dejar la mansión Salvatore, especialmente cuando ella les había contado que iba a mudarse con Damon hasta que este encontrara un lugar en el que vivir. Caroline había puesto el grito en el cielo, y por mucho que ella les había repetido que solo eran amigos, ninguna de las dos la había creído. Y no solo ellas. Sentía que medio Mystic falls empezaba a mirarla con recelo. Los Salvatore eran una de las familias más importantes y reconocidas de la ciudad y cualquier escándalo que les incumbiera se sabía en cuestión de segundos. Que Elena, la novia modelo, hubiera dejado a Stefan plantado a mitad de su pedida de mano y que ahora viviera con el atractivo y rebelde Salvatore mayor, era sin duda un escándalo. Y daría tema de conversación durante meses. Elena sabía que Elisa no estaría muy contenta con ella.

Pero lo cierto era que estaba haciendo enormes esfuerzos por procurar que no le importara. Había querido hacer caso a Damon, seguir su intuición y hacer lo que le apetecía, y era mucho más feliz desde que sentía que era ella misma. En el fondo, sabía que tener a Damon a su lado le daba seguridad. Sentía que al menos lo tenía a él de su lado y que la aceptaba tal y como era, que con él no necesitaba fingir que era como los demás hubieran esperado que fuera. Y era una sensación maravillosa.

Mientras recogía alguno de los pinceles que tenía por el suelo, llamaron al timbre. Elena pensó que sería Damon, que se había dejado algo, pero cuando abrió, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Stefan. Stefan nunca venía a verla. Al principio si, pero ella le había pedido que no lo hiciera más. Habían acordado verse en un punto neutral. Las tres veces que se habían encontrado durante el mes que llevaban "de descanso" lo habían hecho en cafeterias o bares, nada de casas.

- Hola – respondió con la sonrisa más cordial que pudo fingir – Si buscas a tu hermano acaba de salir, no se muy bien dónde iba, creo que a la oficina de correos.

- No, no busco a Damon. Quería hablar contigo, hace cuatro días que no me respondes a los mensajes.

- Stefan...

- Elena, estoy desesperado, no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre. ¿Qué tienes ahí? - preguntó de repente frunciendo el ceño.

Elena siguió la dirección de la mirada de Stefan, llevándose la mano a la frente y recordando la mancha de pintura. Bueno, toda ella estaba llena de manchas de pintura, igual que toda la casa. Vio como él la miraba de arriba a abajo sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y eso le molestó.

- ¿Qué haces así? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Estoy pintando – respondió a la defensiva. - ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?

- ¿No prefieres darte una ducha antes?

- No, estoy bien así. Dime.

- Está bien. - suspiró - ¿Puedo pasar?

Elena dudó unos segundos. Ella le había dicho que necesitaba su espacio y en ese momento él no se lo estaba dando. Pero llevaba un mes entero dándole largas, diciéndole que todavía no lo tenía claro. Y entendía que él insistiera. - Claro - dijo al fin haciéndose a un lado para que el pudiera pasar.

Se sentía todavía confundida con respecto a Stefan. Él había sido una parte de su vida muy importante, en cierta forma siempre lo sería. Y lo quería mucho, pero al contrario de lo que se suponía que debía ocurrir durante ese tiempo de separación, cada vez tenía menos ganas de volver con él. Echaba de menos muchas cosas, entre ellas sentirse arropada por los Salvatore, pero se sentía a gusto con la vida que tenía ahora, y sabía que esta era compatible con Stefan. Aunque sonara fatal, prefería su libertad. Y no sabía como decírselo, porque tampoco quería perderlo del todo. Era egoísta, pero no le salían las palabras. No quería herirle más. Y todo eso sin contar con el factor Damon que aun complicaba más las cosas.

- ¿Y bien, de qué quieres hablar? - preguntó ella sentándose en el sofá. Prefería ir directa al asunto, aunque le doliera, no podía alargar más aquella situación.

* * *

Damon había tenido un montón de problemas en correos. Le habían puesto mil problemas, y al final, había podido recoger los catálogos pero casi a costa de pelearse con toda la oficina. Así que tenía un humor horrible. Y se moría de hambre porque ni siquiera había podido comer. De hecho, ya era casi hora de cenar. Pensaba decirle a Alaric que la próxima vez se lo mandara todo en digital, que las nuevas tecnologías estaban precisamente para evitar esos follones.

Aparcó el camaro como siempre en la entrada de casa, agarró el paquete de los catálogos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Lo primero que le sorprendió fue ver el coche de Stefan aparcado en un lateral. Elena le había dicho que le había pedido que no fuera a verla, que no lo quería en casa porque sentía que le invadía demasiado espacio. Así que al ver el coche ahí Damon tuvo un mal presentimiento. Colocándose los catálogos bajo el brazo, aceleró el ritmo hasta llegar a la puerta. Escuchó el primer grito al dar la primera vuelta a la cerradura. Se puso en alerta. Abrió la puerta inmediatamente y dejó el paquete en la primera mesa que encontró. La escena que vio en el salón lo dejó paralizado. Stefan tenía a Elena arrinconada contra la mesa de la cocina. La tenía agarrada de una de las muñecas y ella se retorcía diciéndole que la dejara, que le estaba haciendo daño. Stefan estaba completamente fuera de si, pidiendole explicaciones y diciéndole que no pensaba dejarla, que no pensaba dejar que saliera de su vida. En esos momentos, Damon no vio a Stefan, inevitablemente, revivió uno de los peores momentos de toda su vida.

_Aquel junio de 2008, Damon llegó tarde a casa a propósito. No quería encontrarse con su padre. No tenía ninguna gana de aguantar sus sermones y sus reproches. Bastante tenía él mismo con los remordimientos. No se podía sacar de la cabeza a Rebekah, todo el daño que le había hecho aceptando aquel compromiso. No podía olvidarla... se frotó con fuerza los ojos, intentando sobreponerse. Ya había pasado casi un mes, no podía seguir teniendo pesadillas. Claro que el hecho de que su padre le recordara a cada instante lo mucho que había deshonrado el apellido y lo desgraciado que era no le ayudaba mucho a poder sobreponerse. Entró en casa intentando no hacer ruido y subió hasta el piso de arriba. Le sorprendió encontrar luz en el despacho de su padre, normalmente no trabajaba hasta tan tarde. Por curiosidad, se acercó hasta la puerta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Giuseppe no estaba solo._

_- ¿Te das cuenta? Es un bala perdida, Elisa. Ni siquiera ha vuelto a casa todavía, y cada día es lo mismo. ¡Iba a casarse con la hija de los mikaelson! ¡Tenía el futuro asegurado! ¡Y lo ha echado todo por la borda por su inmadurez!  
_

_- Peppe, tú ibas a tener el futuro asegurado – A Damon le sorprendió que su madre le defendiera. Rara vez le llevaba la contraria a Giuseppe. - Tu ibas a convertirte en socio de los mikaelson, pero Damon no quería a esa chica.  
_

_- ¡Y desde cuando el amor importa! Míranos a nosotros, aprendimos a querernos ¿no? Él podría haber hecho lo mismo. Ese malnacido... lo que tengo ganas es de echarlo a la calle de una vez.  
_

_- No lo harás.- Se impuso la voz de Elisa sorprendentemente firme.  
_

_- ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? - soltó una carcajada amarga – vamos mujer, sabes perfectamente que haré lo que me venga en gana, tu no tienes ni voz ni voto en esto.  
_

_- ¡Es mi hijo!  
_

_- ¡Y tu hijo ha destrozado esta familia! Tu sabes lo que nos costará pagar las deudas sin la ayuda de los mikaelson? ¡Peor! Teniéndolos en contra!  
_

_- Me importa bien poco Giuseppe, Damon lo está pasando mal, no puedes cargar ese peso sobre sus hombros, todavía es muy joven...  
_

_- ¡Deja de defenderlo! ¡mañana mismo se va de casa!- el tono de voz iba subiendo por momentos y Damon permanecía tras la puerta, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños.  
_

_- Tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver, Giuseppe Salvatore._

_De repente, escuchó un estruendo, como de cosas que se caían al suelo, seguido del chillido de su madre. No se lo pensó dos veces, abrió la puerta y se quedó paralizado. Aquel instante se grabaría a fuego en su memoria. Su madre arrinconada contra la mesa del estudio, su padre inclinado encima de ella con el puño levantado y los ojos de ella, llenos de miedo, girándose para mirarlo._

Regresando al presente, Damon perdió el control. Se abalanzó contra Stefan, lo agarró de la camiseta y lo empujó lejos de Elena sin dejarle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar. No pensaba, no estaba siendo razonable, solo había vuelto a revivir aquella escena de su pasado en la cabeza, y no iba a permitir que Stefan sometiera a Elena. Jamás, a Elena no. No iba a repetirse la historia.

- ¡Qué coño haces! - gritó Stefan al notar el segundo empujón.

Pero Damon no escuchaba.

- ¡No la vuelvas a tocar, me oyes! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!

- ¡Damon! - Gritó Elena asustada. Se había asustado con la actitud de Stefan, se había asustado muchísimo, pero que Damon estuviera así no la tranquilizaba. Era como si estuviera totalmente ido. Se acercó a él y le agarró el brazo, pero él se apartó rápidamente y siguió obsesionado con atacar a Stefan.

Stefan respondió al ataque poniéndose a su nivel, preparando los puños.

- Vamos, Pégame! - le incitó.

Y Damon lo hizo. Los puñetazos volaron por la cocina sin ningún orden. El puño de Damon impactó en la nariz de Stefan, haciéndola sangrar, mientras el de Stefan partió en dos el labio inferior de su hermano mayor. Eran dos bestias revolcándose por el suelo, Elena estaba desesperada, no sabía que hacer para evitar que aquello empeorara. Se estaba quedando sin voz de tanto chillar, por el amor de dios ¡iban a matarse! Finalmente, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y lanzó un jarro de cristal contra el suelo, haciéndolo añicos. Ante el ruido, los dos se detuvieron de golpe. Se giraron y la miraron, y por fin, parecieron reaccionar. Damon cambió totalmente la expresión al ver las lágrimas de Elena resbalarle por las mejillas. Salió de encima de Stefan y se dirigió hacia ella, agarrándole la cara con ambas manos.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Te ha hecho algo? - Esta vez ella negó.

Stefan observó la escena desde el suelo y se sintió un imbécil integral. No le gustó nada ver a su hermano acariciarle la cara a Elena como si ella fuera de porcelana. Ni como ella lo miraba a él, como si fuera una aparición divina. No había querido creer en los rumores. Había querido confiar en ellos, y ahora se sentía un idiota. Empezaba a sentirse engañado y utilizado. Se prometió a si mismo que iba a investigar, que descubriría la verdad, y cómo se enterara de que se habían reído de él, se la iban a pagar. Especialmente Damon.

- Vete Stefan – dijo Elena sin ni siquiera mirarlo a la cara. - Por favor. Hemos terminado.

Stefan sintió que le clavaban una puñalada en el corazón. No podían terminar. Si había perdido el control había sido porque no quería perderla. Mierda, todo le salía al revés. ¡Él la quería!

- Elena por favor...

- ¡Lárgate! - gritó ella. Y el entendió por fin que era mejor dejar las cosas así. Se levantó del suelo y se marchó, dando un sonoro portazo.

Elena llevó a Damon hasta su habitación y lo sentó sobre la cama. Fue a por un par de gasas y un botellín de alcohol, y se arrodilló enfrente de él para curarle el labio. No estaba contenta con él, ese comportamiento cavernícola no era justificable, y no le había gustado, pero no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se encogía un poquito al saber que aquella rabia la había desencadenado ella. Que lo había hecho para protegerla.

- No vuelvas con él – le dijo él al fin con los ojos vidriosos. Elena le estaba curando el labio, y desvió la mirada hasta encontrar sus ojos azules. - Por favor.

- Damon, no me ha hecho nada.

- Pero te lo podía haber hecho, o te lo hará. Te doblegará, te convertirá en su sombra, y cuando no seas lo que quiere que seas, entonces te destrozará.

- Damon, Stefan no es así tampoco, solo ha sido un momento de...

- Hoy no era Stefan – dijo con la mirada perdida. - Era mi padre.

Y entonces Elena, lo comenzó a entender todo.

_En cuanto lo vieron parado en la puerta, Giuseppe se apartó de Elisa de malas formas, dejándola medio inclinada sobre la mesa del despacho. Damon tenía ganas de matar a su padre. Quería decirle que jamás se le ocurriera ponerle una mano encima a su madre, que no la tocara nunca más._

_- Cómo me entere de que le has pegado, hijo de p..._

_- Damon! - interrumpió Elisa recolocándose la ropa. - Damon por favor, estás hablando con tu padre._

_- ¡Iba a pegarte! - dijo con los ojos como platos, sin poder creer que su madre actuara de aquella forma._

_- No iba a hacerlo ¿Verdad Giuseppe? Ha sido un malentendido._

_- Mamá..._

_- Basta Damon, aquí no ha pasado nada, de acuerdo? Vete a tu habitación._

_- Eso, vete a tu habitación, a saber de donde vienes. – interrumpió Giuseppe con las manos en las caderas._

_- ¡No te atrevas a decirme nada!_

_Gritó Damon acercándose a su padre. La rabia acumulada de Giuseppe iba aumentando por momentos, por mucho que Elisa intentara sostenerlo del brazo. Fue cuestión de segundos que el puño de Giuseppe impactara en la cara de su hijo mayor. Damon cayó al suelo por culpa del golpe y ni siquiera fue capaz de moverse. Nunca lo había pegado. Jamás._

_- Eres una vergüenza – le dijo Giuseppe cuando aún seguía en el suelo. - Lárgate de esta casa. No quiero volver a verte nunca más._

- ¿Le pegó? - preguntó Elena sentándose al lado de Damon en la cama. Damon salió de su ensoñación de golpe y la miró. - Tu padre, ¿pegó a tu madre?

- Estuvo a punto – confesó agarrándose el cabello con las manos – Por defenderme. No se si le habría pegado antes, o si lo ha hecho después. Pero si se lo que vi. Y se lo que me hizo a mi.

Elena le puso una mano en la mejilla, obligándole a mirarla. Él seguía temblando.

- ¿Te fuiste por eso?

Damon asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

- No podía soportar vivir allí. Por mucho que yo le hubiera decepcionado, no tenía ningún derecho a pegarme. Ya no era un niño, yo me había esforzado como nadie por ser lo que él quería ser, por cumplir con sus deseos, y cuando las cosas me salieron mal... él me dio la espalda y un puñetazo en la nariz de regalo.

Elena lo miró con lástima. Quería preguntarle qué había hecho mal. Sospechaba que aquella escena era el desenlace de algo que venía de más atrás, probablemente relacionado con la boda fallida con esa tal Rebekah. Pero no le podía presionar más, notaba como le costaba contarle aquello. Ahora entendía porqué se había ido, sabía que no podía haber sido por una discusión sin más. Y sospechaba que le había dolido más que su madre no reaccionara que no el puñetazo de Giuseppe. Por eso se había puesto de aquella manera cuando Stefan la había arrinconado contra la mesa.

Le pasó un brazo tras los hombros y dejó que el se recostara contra ella. Todavía dolorido por el golpe, Damon agradeció el gesto. Era reconfortante poder confesarse con alguien, poder confesarse con ella. A quien intentaba engañar? Había querido matar a Stefan cuando lo había visto presionarla, no iba a permitir que la doblegara igual que su padre había hecho con su madre. A Elena no.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, él recostado en ella, y poco a poco, sin decir una palabra, fueron acomodándose en la cama, hasta que terminaron tumbados, Elena todavía con los brazos alrededor de Damon y él con la cabeza recostada en su pecho.

- Mi madre le defendió – susurró él después de un largo rato sin pronunciar palabra. - Nunca le perdonaré que lo defendiera.

- Le quiere. Hacemos cosas estúpidas por amor.

- Pero si le levantó la mano aquella vez, no se la merecía. Nunca se la ha merecido. Intenté que lo entendiera, que se fuera conmigo... pero ella nunca quiso. Me decepcionó. Y por eso la dejé.

Elena le acarició el cabello sin decir nada más. Sabía que él lo había pasado mal. Sabía que tenía que haber una explicación tras toda esa hostilidad. Sintió que la respiración de él se iba relajando sobre su pecho y supo que no quería irse a su cama. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y cerró los ojos.

- No voy a volver con Stefan – susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

Damon esbozó media sonrisa y cerró los ojos, apretándola con más fuerza. Y mientras absorbía su aroma se dio cuenta de algo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin querer aceptar: Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de ella.

**¡Sorpresa! Este ha sido intenso... a veces tengo la sensación de que la historia avanza un poco lenta... pero no me queda otro remedio si quiero hacerla creíble... ¿Qué os parece a vosotros? ¿Entendéis la marcha de Damon? muchas gracias por las reviews, que sepais que son las que me "han obligado" a publicar más pronto de lo esperado... ojalá mi escaso tiempo libre me permita mantener el ritmo... muchas gracias de nuevo por leerme, y por comentar! un abrazo enorme!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Damon se despertó al notar los primeros rayos de sol impactándole en la cara. Maldita sea, no se había acordado de correr las cortinas. Levantó instintivamente la mano para cubrirse de la luz y entonces se percató del cuerpo femenino que dormía enroscado encima de su pecho. Los recuerdos del día anterior le vinieron de golpe a la cabeza al percibir el aroma dulce de Elena. Se apartó de ella con cuidado de no despertarla. Elena hizo una mueca y se removió, pero acabó abrazándose a una almohada y siguió durmiendo profundamente. Damon se quedó sentado encima de la cama y la miró. Recordó que se habían quedado dormidos y que ninguno de los dos había tenido ni intención ni ganas de separarse. Le retiró un mechón rebelde de la frente y sonrió. Ni siquiera se había lavado la cara, seguía con la mancha de pintura que él le había hecho. Y estaba adorable.

Mientras la veía dormir, recordó la rabia que había sentido al ver a Stefan intimidándola y cómo le había dolido y a la vez reconfortado, poder contarle porqué se había tenido que ir de casa cinco años atrás. Lo que no era tan placentera era aquella sensación de incertidumbre que le oprimía el pecho. Finalmente, se levantó de la cama y bajó a la cocina. Se estaba enamorando de Elena. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo sabía, porque no se había enamorado jamás de nadie, pero tenía la certeza. Sabía que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más que aquella atracción que le había dicho que había entre ambos. Muchísimo más. Y estaba muerto de miedo. Él, que nunca tenía miedo de nada.

Terminó los restos de café del día anterior y se comió un par de galletas. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ya no era solo que ella fuera la novia, o ex novia, de su hermano; lo que más le preocupaba era que aquellas emociones eran totalmente nuevas para él y no sabía como manejarlas. Se había convencido todos aquellos años de que no estaba hecho para el amor, y sin embargo ahí estaba, acechándole donde jamás lo hubiera esperado. No podía decírselo a ella. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Él no le era indiferente, lo había notado cuando se habían besado, o cuando habían estado a punto de volver a hacerlo en el suelo del salón. Pero eso no significaba que sintiera lo mismo que él, y mucho menos que quisiera que hicieran algo al respecto. Si es que ni siquiera él tenía muy claro qué quería hacer, si intentar tener algo con ella o dejarlo pasar como estaban haciendo hasta ahora. En medio de todas aquellas dudas estaba la sombra de los recuerdos: lo más cercano que había tenido jamás a una relación con una mujer había sido su compromiso con Rebekah. Y no era precisamente una buena experiencia en la que fijarse.

Se puso en alerta cuando escuchó ruidos en el piso superior. No estaba preparado para encontrarse a Elena de frente todavía. No con el lío que tenía en la cabeza. Así que agarró su chaqueta y salió. No tenía ni idea de a donde ir, pero ya se le ocurriría algo. Decidió, que por lo pronto, haría la compra.

* * *

Elena agradeció el agua demasiado caliente resbalando por su piel. Por la noche ni siquiera se había duchado, así que tenía restos de pintura por todo el cuerpo. El agua también le ayudó a aclarar las ideas. Cuando se había despertado sola se había sentido triste. Recordaba perfectamente la sensación de dormir entre los brazos de Damon. Cómo él, dormido, la había agarrado y la había atraído contra su pecho. ¿Porque se habría ido y la había dejado allí sola? Se había sentido decepcionada al darse cuenta de que él se había marchado.

Elena sabía que había dado un gran paso con Damon el día anterior cuando habían hablado de su pasado. Todavía quedaban algunos cabos sueltos, pero sabía lo difícil que le era abrirse a los demás y no podía evitar sentir que entre ambos había algo especial, que él no le habría contado lo de sus padres a cualquiera. Con una sonrisa boba dibujada en la cara, acabó de enjabonarse, alargó un brazo para agarrar una toalla, y se la ató a la cintura. Iba a hablar con él. En cuanto se vistiera y bajara, hablarían de lo suyo. No pensaba posponerlo más. Su decisión de terminar con Stefan era definitiva, después de como se había puesto el día anterior no quería volver a saber nada más de él. Al menos no románticamente. Y además, era evidente que las cosas ni eran como antes, ni volverían a serlo, porque no era Stefan el que ocupaba un 99,9% de sus pensamientos. Se acabó de vestir y de cepillar el pelo y bajó decidida. Él había sido el que había establecido que entre esas cuatro paredes iban a hacer lo que les apeteciera. Pues bien, no había nada que le apeteciera más a Elena en aquel momento que estar con Damon. No quería pensar en las consecuencias, ni en las complicaciones, estaba intentando vivir el momento. Algo que apenas unas semanas antes era impensable para ella. Pero quería volver a sentir lo que había sentido mientras dormía con él. Y mucho más. Sin embargo, cuando Elena acabó de rebuscar por toda la planta de abajo, se convenció de que Damon no estaba en ninguna parte. Y cuando volvió a mirar el reloj y vio que ya era la hora de comer y seguía sin regresar, empezó a temer que tuvieran que dejar la conversación para otro día.

Elena se puso a pintar porque necesitaba distraerse y porque tenía que terminar su book. Y mientras acababa de sombrear un retrato, se le encendió la bombilla y se dio cuenta de que Damon estaba huyendo de ella. Él llegó a casa a las seis y no dijo más que un "hola" entre dientes mientras subía a su habitación. Luego se encerró con la excusa de trabajar. No quiso ni siquiera abrirle la puerta, y cuando Elena se cansó y entró, él se escapó corriendo diciéndole que tenía prisa.

A las doce de la madrugada, Elena se hartó. No le respondía a los mensajes, ni a las llamadas y empezaba a estar muy enfadada. ¿A que venía esa actitud? ¡No tenía ningún sentido! ¿Se arrepentía de haberse sincerado con ella? ¿De haberla dejado dormir en su cama? Fuera lo que fuera, no era motivo suficiente para comportarse como un niño pequeño. Él había sido precisamente el que le había dicho que tenía que enfrentarse a sus problemas más de una vez. ¡Qué irónico!

Sabía perfectamente donde encontrarle. Entró en el Grill y echó una ojeada entre la multitud. No tardó en verlo apoyado sobre la barra, con un vaso – que ella dedujo que era de Bourbon – en la mano. Tenía que pensar. Si se acercaba a él abordándole como había hecho horas antes muy seguramente acabaría por ahuyentarlo. Mientras pensaba, medio escondida al lado de la puerta de entrada, vio como una pelirroja se acercaba a Damon con descaro. Él pareció seguirle el juego, sonriéndole y tonteando con ella. Y eso le dio mucha rabia. Tanta, que sus sentimientos le dieron la respuesta exacta sobre lo que debía hacer para llamar su atención. Damon aún conversaba con la pelirroja cuando ella pasó por su lado, dándole un codazo a la chica "sin querer". Vio como Damon abría los ojos como platos al verla, y justo cuando él parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo una vez más, Elena le dio la espalda y empezó a bailar con un el primer chico que se le cruzó por delante.

Damon frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Elena allí? ¿Y que hacía frotándose con un desconocido? La pelirroja pesada que llevaba una hora intentando reclamar su atención desistió al ver que él directamente la apartaba para mirar la pista de baile. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Elena un segundo, y hubiera jurado que ella le sostuvo la mirada a propósito, sonriéndole con descaro. ¿Pero que se había pensado? ¡Aquel tipo estaba sobándole la cintura y ella no hacía nada! Por un momento, los celos se antepusieron a los miedos de Damon y se dirigió hacia Elena, apartando por el camino al "bailarín" de un empujón y sin pedirle ninguna disculpa.

- ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito, no? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos. La tenía agarrada de la cintura y sus narices casi se tocaban.

- Sí – Respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz. Estaba muy enfadada. Damon se apartó unos centímetros de Ella, pocos, para poder oírla por encima de la música. - Llevas todo el día huyendo de mi. ¿Porqué?

- Elena este no es el mejor sitio para hablar.

- No, yo tenía intención de hablar en casa, pero cómo llevas esquivándome todo el día, no me ha quedado más remedio que venir a buscarte ¿Es que te he hecho algo?

- ¡No! No, claro que no.

- ¿Entonces? ¿A que viene tu actitud? ¿Ayer dormimos juntos y hoy no eres capaz ni de mirarme a la cara? Explícame de que va todo esto porque no lo entiendo.

Damon la vio preocupada y se sintió culpable. Precisamente con ella no ocurría nada, el problema era él, que era un idiota. Se acercó más a ella, apretándola contra su pecho y le agarró las muñecas para colocarle las manos sobre sus hombros. La gente los estaba mirando. Sabía que eran uno de los últimos cotilleos de moda en Mystic falls, y cuanto menos espectáculo dieran, mejor. Siempre había odiado que hablaran de él. Y por desgracia, sabía que era un tema recurrente. Disimuló meciéndose al ritmo de la música mientras acercaba sus labios a la oreja de Elena.

- Perdóname. Esta situación es un poco extraña para mi. Tu, yo, Stefan...

- He terminado con Stefan – afirmó ella deteniéndose. Pero Damon siguió moviéndose, obligándola a seguir ella también. - Stefan no es un problema.

- Sigue siendo mi hermano, Elena.

- No uses a Stefan de excusa. Él no tiene nada que ver en esto ahora mismo y tú lo sabes.

- Elena...

Esta vez fue Damon el que se detuvo, alejándose de nuevo para mirarla a los ojos. Seguían abrazados, ella con las manos en su cuello y él rozándole la cintura.

- Mira, no se que te pasa – siguió ella sin apartarle la mirada – Y si realmente es lo de Stefan, tienes que saber que no voy a olvidarlo ni hoy, ni mañana. Hace muy poco estábamos planeando ir a vivir juntos y ha sido una parte muy importante de mi vida. Siempre lo será. Pero ahora no es él en quien pienso a todas horas, ni con quien me apetece estar.

Damon se quedó blanco. No sabía que decir, ni como reaccionar, solo quería que ella siguiera hablando. Que le dijera lo que él se estaba muriendo de ganas de oír.

- Llevo todo el día intentando hablar contigo, decirte que he tomado una decisión ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro trato? ¿De hacer lo que nos apeteciera?

Damon asintió.

- Pues hay una cosa que deseo hacer con todas mis fuerzas ahora mismo.

Damon vio como la mirada de Elena se desviaba hacia sus labios y estuvo a punto de avanzarse y besarla con todas las ganas que tenía. Y a la mierda el miedo. Pero tenían demasiados pares de ojos clavados en ellos en ese momento. El corazón le iba a mil por hora mientras la agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba bien lejos de allí.

En el otro extremo del bar, Caroline apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Tyler. Sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Elena tenía algo con Damon. Tyler le hizo dar una vuelta al ritmo de la música y ella siguió los pasos de baile de forma mecánica, con la cabeza en otro sitio totalmente distinto. Había sido una casualidad que justo aquella noche se encontraran en el grill. Ella y Tyler habían discutido como de costumbre, y para hacer las paces, habían decidido salir a tomar unas copas con los amigos de él. Que eran unos auténticos capullos, pero ese era otro tema.  
Había visto a Elena y a Damon bailar en un rincón, pero sobretodo, les había visto mirarse. Aquella mirada no daba lugar a dudas. Se preguntó cómo Elena podía ser capaz de hacerle eso a Stefan. La noche anterior él la había llamado desesperado. Caroline conocía a Stefan de toda la vida, así que también lo consideraba un buen amigo. Había estado horas consolándolo y curándole la nariz, a pesar de que él no hiciera más que soltar incoherencias sobre puñetazos y sobre Damon y Elena. Al final había deducido que Stefan empezaba a creer que se habían reído de él, y era doloroso comprobar que el pobre después de todo parecía tener razón. Era cierto que en todo el rato que les había estado observando no les había visto besarse, pero tampoco le hacía falta. Había visto como eran incapaces de apartar las manos el uno del otro, y como se habían ido a casa con las manos entrelazadas. Damon estaba transformando a Elena. Ella no era así, ella jamás le hubiera hecho daño a Stefan. Ni siquiera lo hubiera dejado si Damon no se hubiera empeñado en regresar y en meterse en sus vidas. Caroline sabía que no era asunto suyo, pero eso jamás la había detenido para hacer lo que ella creía que era lo correcto. Damon no era bueno para Elena, ni siquiera reconocía a su mejor amiga últimamente. Mañana mismo hablaría con Stefan y encontrarían una solución a todo aquello.

* * *

El viaje en coche hasta casa fue tenso. Damon se mantuvo con la mirada fija en la carretera mientras Elena disimulaba mirando por la ventanilla. Llegaron a casa en cinco minutos, y en menos de tres segundos Elena ya había salido del coche y estaba dentro de casa, esperando a que él entrara con los brazos cruzados. Damon pensaba que su última confesión habría suavizado las cosas, pero se equivocaba a juzgar por la mirada de ella. Había sido un truco para llevarle a casa.

- Todavía estoy esperando que me expliques de que va esto.

- Lo que me has dicho en el bar, lo que tenías ganas de hacer... ¿Era verdad o ha sido simplemente un truco?

- Claro que era verdad – respondió ella ofendida.

Damon se acercó a ella, dispuesto a besarla de una vez y a zanjar esa maldita discusión, pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho y se apartó.

- No Damon, no vas a huir más. Primero quiero saber que te pasa.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Quieres saber que me pasa? - chilló empezando a caminar por el salón – Me pasa que esto es completamente nuevo para mi. Que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti desde el momento en el que bailamos en el cumpleaños de mi madre. Que aunque se que no es correcto, no puedo dejar de desearte a todas horas y que este mes ha sido un continuo infierno para mi porque te tenía delante y no podía tocarte. Que se que acabas de salir de una relación, nada más y nada menos que con mi hermano pequeño y no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y que ni siquiera se que es lo que quiero pedirte, porque mi experiencia en estos temas es desastrosa y horrible y la última vez que tuve algo más que un rollo de una noche con una mujer acabe destruyéndola. Eso es lo que me pasa, que cuando me he levantado esta mañana y te tenía entre mis brazos me he sentido completo por primera vez en mi vida y que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. ¿Satisfecha?

Lo había soltado todo del tirón, sin respirar y ahora estaba haciendo serios esfuerzos para recuperar el aliento. A Elena se le subió el corazón a la garganta. Se le nubló la razón, no pudo pensar, solo siguió sintiendo esa sensación en el estómago, el millón de mariposas revoloteando desbocadas. Más que mariposas, eran bisontes, a juzgar por el ritmo que llevaban. Se acercó a él en tres zancadas, le puso las manos en las mejillas y lo besó. Sin más, sin responderle ni esperar más explicaciones. Ya había tenido más que suficiente. Había tenido miedo de que él no quisiera estar con ella, de que la rechazara. Y resulta que lo único que sucedía era que él también tenía miedo.

A Damon el beso lo pilló por sorpresa y le costó reaccionar, mientras ella acariciaba sus labios con insistencia. Sin retirar las manos de sus mejillas, Elena se puso de puntillas, apoyó su frente en la de él y susurró contra sus labios

- A mi me pasa lo mismo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Y no quiero resistirme más.

Y ahí Damon se perdió. Fue él el que la agarró esta vez de ambas mejillas y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, devorándola con sus labios y su lengua. ¡Cómo había echado de menos su sabor!. Sus manos descendieron por todo su cuerpo, queriéndolo acariciar por completo. Damon siempre había tenido mucho control, sabía donde tocar a una mujer para excitarla, pero en esos momentos el control se había ido por la ventana y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera seguir tocándola. Por todas partes.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás. Destrozó la camisa de Damon porque no tuvo paciencia para desabotonarla, se la sacó como pudo y la lanzó contra el suelo. Sus manos circulaban por su musculoso pecho sin pedir permiso, descubriendo y palpando a sus anchas. Cuando Elena agachó la cabeza y empezó a trazar una linea de besos desde cuello hasta su ombligo, Damon pensó que iba a explotar. Volvió a agarrarle la cabeza por las mejillas y la hizo regresar a su boca, mordisqueándole el labio inferior mientras la aupaba, haciendo que sus largas piernas se enroscaran en su cintura. Ella notó su evidente erección, pero esta vez no salió corriendo, al contrario, se frotó descaradamente contra él.

Sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, Damon subió con Elena en brazos hasta el piso de arriba. Cuando la dejó en el suelo, ambos lucharon contra la hebilla de su cinturón y cuando atravesaron la puerta del cuarto de Damon, no les quedaba nada más puesto que la ropa interior. Elena lanzó a Damon sobre la cama y se colocó encima, siguiendo su exploración con los labios y la lengua. Damon gimió cuando ella le mordisqueó el pecho. Decidido, giró con ella encima hasta colocarla debajo de él, mirándola con ojos hambrientos. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto cómo había imaginado, cómo había intuido que sería debajo de esos minúsculos pijamas. Descendió por su cuello y masajeó uno de sus pechos con la mano y con la lengua, apartando la tela del sujetador.

Elena estaba fuera de si. Evidentemente no era virgen, pero aquel cúmulo de sensaciones no lo había experimentado jamás. Damon seguía entretenido con sus pechos, el sujetador ya estaba tirado en el suelo mientras él la atormentaba mordisqueando y tentándola. Cuando él descendió hacia sus muslos Elena gimió y se retorció, enredando los dedos en sus mechones oscuros.

Damon se perdió en su sabor. Había soñado tantas veces con aquello que le parecía imposible que fuera real. Siguió torturándola con la lengua, introduciendo primero un dedo en su interior, luego dos, mientras seguía dándole placer con su boca.

- Damon, por favor...

Notó como ella se tensaba alrededor de sus dedos, como encogía las piernas y cómo explotaba de placer, gritando su nombre de una forma que lo hizo enloquecer de deseo.

Ella todavía estaba intentando recomponerse del orgasmo cuando él se colocó encima. Se sacó los calzoncillos y frotó su erección contra su centro, desesperado por estar dentro de ella.

- Elena no puedo más, necesito...

La súplica, acompañada de la desesperación que vio en sus ojos, la hizo sentir la mujer más dichosa del universo. Con una sonrisa y una caricia en la mejilla, le rodeó las caderas con las piernas, dándole total acceso. Él no dudó; la embistió primero con cuidado, luego con determinación. Y tuvo serios problemas para no perder el control antes de tiempo. Ella le clavó las uñas en la espalda mientras arqueaba su espalda para acercarse más a él. Encontraron el ritmo en cuestión de segundos, encajando a la perfección. Cuando ella alcanzó su segundo orgasmo, él no pudo más y se derramó dentro de ella, sintiéndose como jamás se había sentido con ninguna mujer.

Permanecieron en silencio sin moverse, él encima de ella y ella acariciándole la espalda desnuda y empapada de sudor, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. Había sido alucinante. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que la estaba aprisionando con su peso, intentó levantarse, pero ella lo abrazó y no le dejó moverse. Le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo allí, todavía dentro de ella. No estaba bien compararlo justo en ese momento con Stefan, pero es que no había comparación. Stefan era siempre comedido, dulce, incluso demasiado en ocasiones. Damon había sido un torbellino de pasión y jamás se había sentido tan excitada en toda su vida. Tras unos minutos, permitió que Damon saliera de ella y se tumbara a su lado. Él extendió el brazo, y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, agarrando las sábanas para cubrirlos con ellas. No pensaba volver a dormir en su cama nunca más.

- Ha sido... - murmuró él contra su pelo.

- Increíble – concluyó Elena acurrucándose más contra él. Notó como él le daba un suave beso en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Lo que nos apetezca, ¿no era ese el trato? Ya pensaremos en los inconvenientes otro día. - Añadió levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

Damon soltó una carcajada al ver cómo había cambiado desde que se habían conocido. Y como le gustaba. Inclinó la cabeza y la volvió a besar. Un roce suave que enseguida se convirtió en un beso exigente. Elena se colocó a horcajadas encima de él y él se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar muy excitado. Cuando ella se introdujo su miembro y empezó a rotar las caderas sensualmente encima de él, tuvo la certeza de que no quería perdérsela más. De que malditas fueran las consecuencias, tal y como ella había dicho. No iba a pensar más allá, iba a vivir el momento y a disfrutar plenamente de aquello. Y mientras ella le mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, tuvo la sensación de que jamás se cansaría de Elena.

**Este es algo más cortito, y evidentemente +18 pero después de 11 capítulos... ya tocaba, no? ;) espero que os haya gustado. Y mil gracias por las reviews, no sabeis la ilusión que me hace cada vez que os leo! y cómo me gusta ver que se añade gente nueva. Un abrazo a todos y gracias por leerme.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Elena se removió en la cama y echó un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las once de la mañana y ya iba siendo hora de levantarse. Se desperezó con una sonrisa y escuchó un gruñido cerca de su oído. Al levantar la cabeza, vio a un Damon profundamente dormido y pensó, que cómo tampoco tenía nada urgente que hacer, quizá no pasaba nada si se quedaba un ratito más en la cama. Además, tampoco es que hubieran dormido demasiado. Se acomodó entre sus brazos, girándose para darle la espalda y notó como la atraía hacia él, un gesto que empezaba a serle familiar. La mano de Damon "cayó" encima de uno de sus pechos y Elena volvió a abrir los ojos.

- Estás despierto. - lo acusó sin girarse.

Damon no le contestó, pero empezó a mordisquearle el hombro a la vez que le acariciaba el pecho, aún medio dormido. A Elena le encantaban esos despertares. Al contrario que ella, que tardaba horas en reaccionar, él en apenas segundos ya estaba bien despierto y acariciándola por todas partes. Llevaban un par de semanas con aquella relación de amigos-con-derechos sobre la que no habían hablado demasiado y aunque quizá estaban yendo muy rápido dadas las circunstancias, a Elena no le importaba. No habían hablado de compromiso en ningún momento, ni de ser pareja, pero sabía que ninguno de los dos había estado con nadie más. Y lo sabía porque no pasaban un minuto del día lejos del otro. Damon descendió una mano por el estomago de Elena enviando una descarga eléctrica por todo su sistema nervioso. Ella dejó que él le abriera las piernas, todavía de espaldas. Esa postura era nueva, pero le permitía acariciarla donde quería y eso satisfizo de sobras a ambos. Hicieron el amor lenta y sensualmente, cómo hacían cada mañana, y cada noche, e incluso cada tarde. Desde que habían decidido dejarse llevar habían disfrutado plenamente el uno del otro, dentro y fuera de las sábanas.

Por su parte, si Damon había tenido la certeza de que jamás iba a cansarse de ella la primera vez que se habían acostado, ahora estaba total y absolutamente convencido. Cuando ambos hubieron alcanzado el clímax, se mantuvieron en la misma posición, él abrazándola de espaldas. Le dio un beso en el hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Le aterraba pensar que Elena decidiera algún día que ya no quería más y él todavía dependiera de ella. Que le dijera que estaba cansada de aquella no-relación y que quería volver a la seguridad que le proporcionaba Stefan. No sabía si él podría ofrecerle lo mismo que su hermano le había dado; sus miedos e inseguridades seguían ahí por mucho que intentara no pensar en ellos y había ciertas cosas para las que no sabía si alguna vez estaría preparado. Pero intentaba alejar esos pensamientos, disfrutar de ella todo lo que pudiera, porque por ahora Elena tampoco le había exigido nada más. Se entendían estupendamente y al contrario de lo que le había sucedido siempre, no tenía ninguna necesidad ni interés de buscar a otras mujeres. Elena era divertida, lista, algo cabezota y terriblemente desordenada y no lograba entender cómo su hermano podía haber querido cambiarla si ya era maravillosa tal y como era. O al menos lo era para él. Mientras seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, ella aprovechó para incorporarse.

- Deberías ponerte a trabajar o Alaric te llamará muy enfadado. Llevas unos días de lo más distraido – bromeó golpeándole en el pecho.

Damon le dedicó su habitual sonrisa de medio lado y se acomodó en la cama, colocándose boca arriba y con las manos tras la cabeza. Elena tragó saliva: solo con observar su pecho desnudo volvía a sentir unas horribles ganas de lanzarse encima de él. Tenía que controlarse. Se levantó del colchón y fue al armario para vestirse. Había ido trasladando toda su ropa allí, por comodidad, y había dejado su habitación para que Damon la transformara en su despacho. Al principio le había costado un poco compartir cama en la habitación en la que habían dormido sus padres, habitación que además, hasta hacía pocos días le daba mucho respeto y tristeza pisar, pero poco a poco, y con la ayuda de algunos cambios en la decoración había ido superando aquel sentimiento.

- ¿Y tú? Preguntó él desde la cama. ¿Estás lista para tu prueba de pasado mañana?

- ¡No me lo recuerdes! - se quejó ella lanzándole la camiseta que acababa de coger – Sabes perfectamente que estoy muy nerviosa. Histérica diría yo.

- Oh vamos, pero si no tienes que preocuparte de nada. En cuanto vean tus trabajos y hablen contigo te van a aceptar.

- Yo no estoy tan segura Damon.

Mientras Elena seguía rebuscando entre su ropa, notó como él la abrazaba por la espalda y ella se relajó entre sus brazos, recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Pero yo si, y ya te he dicho mil veces que siempre tengo razón.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Claro que lo es. Eres buenísima Elena, y cualquiera se daría cuenta. Te saldrá bien.

- ¿Me acompañarás?

Elena se giró para mirarlo y el brillo de súplica que vio en sus ojos marrones hizo que a Damon se le subiera el corazón a la garganta. ¿De verdad quería que estuviera con ella? ¿En un día tan importante?

- Claro. La prueba es en Denver, ¿No?

- Sí y no tengo coche.

- Ah, osea que solo me necesitas para que te haga de chófer.

La escuela para la que Elena quería pedir beca estaba en Mystic falls, pero el examen general se hacía en otro sitio. Por lo visto era un centro asociado a una universidad más grande y para poder acceder a cualquiera de sus centros debía hacerse la prueba en el edificio principal.

- Sabes que no – rió ella – me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo ese día. Por favor.

Elena hizo pucheros y él se derritió. Se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla en los labios. Por supuesto que la acompañaría, a Denver y al fin del mundo si ella se lo pedía.

* * *

- ¿Qué?

Elena dejó los pinceles en el suelo al ver como Damon se ponía blanco nada más descolgar el teléfono. Cuando le vio caminar de punta a punta del salón y pasarse la mano por el cabello una y otra vez se levantó y se acercó a él. Quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero prefirió esperar a que él colgara.

- No puede ser Ric, ¿Pero cómo ha pasado? ¡Mierda! ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora? Tendremos que mandar a todo el mundo a casa... y eso suponiendo que el seguro nos cubra los daños... joder.

Se dejó caer en el sofá y volvió a pasarse una mano por el cabello. Elena se sentó silenciosamente a su lado y esperó a que colgara. Cuando lo hizo, él la miro con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

- Ha habido un incendio en la empresa.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Elena acercándose más a él - ¿Pero como ha pasado? ¿Hay heridos?

- No. Por suerte se produjo fuera del horario laboral y no quedaba nadie en la oficina. Se dieron cuenta los del piso de arriba y llamaron a los bomberos enseguida. Ric dice que los daños no son muy graves, pero no se si me lo está diciendo solo para tranquilizarme.

- ¿Y qué haréis ahora?

- De momento tenemos que dejar de trabajar unos días, porque no podemos gestionar nada desde el local. Tenemos que hablar con los clientes y con el seguro, a ver si nos cubre. Si no, tocará pagar la reparación y ya veremos. Un lío justo ahora que tenemos tanto trabajo, los clientes se van a impacientar y...

- Bueno lo tienen que entender – dijo poniéndole una mano sobre la rodilla.

- No van a entender nada, se irán con otra gente y listo. - Suspiró – Ric me ha dicho que no se explican como pudo originarse el incendio y que habrá que avisar a la policía por si acaso.

- ¿Creen que ha sido intencionado?

- No, que yo sepa no tenemos enemigos. Lo más seguro es que se haya tratado de un cortocircuito, pero se supone que no había nadie a esas horas y quieren asegurarse. Elena. - Damon se giró completamente para tenerla de frente y le agarró de la mano. - No puedo dejar a Ric solo con todo esto. Tengo que ir a Chicago.

- Claro, lo entiendo … - De repente cayó en la cuenta de porqué él se lo decía con ese tono de voz. Su prueba de admisión para la escuela de arte. Si Damon se iba a Chicago, seguramente no podría estar de vuelta en día y medio. - Oh – susurró bajando la mirada.

- Eh, lo siento muchísimo – Damon le puso una mano en la mejilla – Ojalá pueda llegar, te juro que intentaré hacer todo lo posible.

- No, no. No te preocupes. Lo mío es una tontería al lado de un incendio. Arregla todos los problemas, yo estaré bien.

- Quiero que me llames a cada minuto, ¿Vale?

- Hecho.

Damon le agarró las mejillas con ambas manos y la besó. Fue el beso más tierno y dulce que le había dado hasta ahora, cómo si quisiera demostrarle con sus labios lo mal que le sabía dejarla sola y lo mucho que ella le importaba y Elena, quien no podía evitar sentirse triste porque él no pudiera acompañarla, posó sus manos sobre las de él y decidió tomar todo lo que él le ofrecía.

* * *

Elena se despertó los días siguientes sola por primera vez en muchos días y sentía que le faltaba algo. Echaba de menos las manos de Damon por todo su cuerpo y cómo él la movía aun medio dormida para hacerle el amor. Se estaba volviendo adicta a él y pensándolo fríamente, aquello le preocupaba. No podía pasar de depender de un hombre a hacerlo de otro. Y menos de esa forma, pues su dependencia con Damon nada tenía que ver con lo de Stefan. Damon no le había hablado en ningún momento de que fueran pareja, o de que él tuviera intención de que lo fueran. Sabía que él no era un hombre de compromisos ni de relaciones y aunque no supiera muy bien qué había sucedido con su boda y con esa tal Rebekah, sabía que no había tenido novia desde entonces. Así que aferrarse a alguien que no iba a querer más que sexo y compañía un tiempo hasta que decidiera volver a Chicago era una tontería y un peligro para su corazón. Además, su situación seguía sin ser muy favorable para que pudieran tener una relación normal pues los Salvatore nunca verían con buenos ojos que ellos tuvieran algo y eso complicaría definitivamente la relación de Damon con su hermano. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir que lo que ellos compartían era algo especial y necesitaba seguir viviéndolo.

Apagó el despertador de un manotazo y se levantó de la cama. Se vistió en un santiamén y bajó a desayunar. Esta vez, no tomó un café sino una tila porque sentía que le temblaban las manos. Era el día de su temida prueba y como era de esperar, estaba histérica. Agarró su teléfono móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Damon diciéndole que se acababa de levantar. Él se había ido a Chicago hacía ya dos días y desde entonces la había mantenido informada de todo. Habían complicaciones con los clientes y con la investigación sobre las causas del incendio, así que parecía que tendría que quedarse más tiempo de lo previsto. Damon respondió deseándole suerte una vez más y Elena sonrió como una boba a la pantalla del teléfono. Agarró sus trabajos y su bolso y se dispuso a salir justo en el momento en el que sonó el timbre.

Caroline se había ofrecido a acompañarla. Elena no tenía coche y desde que habían muerto sus padres no se había atrevido a conducir así que dependía de que alguien la llevara. Por suerte Caroline podía tomar prestado el vehículo de su madre y no tenía ningún inconveniente en acompañarla. Abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, pero se quedó helada en cuanto se encontró con Stefan escondido tras un gran ramo de flores.

- Stefan me tengo que ir. - dijo dejándole claras sus intenciones desde un principio. No iba a hacer perderle el tiempo más.

- Ya lo se, yo... venía a disculparme. Te he traído esto, ¿Son tus favoritas no? - Elena miró el ramo de margaritas y asintió. No eran sus favoritas, pero el pobre lo había hecho con la mejor intención así que no tenía caso corregirle. - Siento mucho lo que pasó el otro día. De verdad, tu sabes que yo nunca me pongo así, pero ante la posibilidad de perderte para siempre me volví loco. Lo siento mucho, no tiene justificación como me comporté contigo.

Elena lo vio tan abatido que tuvo que creerle. Agarró el ramo y le dijo que se esperara unos segundos para ponerlo en agua. Luego regresó y se lo quedó mirando con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

- Caroline no va a venir, ¿verdad? - Afirmó empezando a atar cabos. Por supuesto, tenía que haber imaginado que Caroline iba a hacerle una encerrona. Llevaba intentando convencerla semanas de que volviera con Stefan, por mucho que Elena le dijera que no pensaba hacerlo. No le había confirmado su "relación" con Damon, pero sospechaba que la rubia se olía algo. Y también la conocía de sobras como para imaginar que podría hacer algo así. Iba a matarla.

- No, bueno... es parte de la disculpa – susurró Stefan mirando al suelo – No sabía como acercarme a ti y cuando Caroline me contó que necesitabas que alguien te llevara a Denver pensé que quizá podía echarte una mano. Si no quieres lo entenderé, Caroline está esperando a que le diga algo.

- Stefan – Elena suspiró – no me gustan este tipo de encerronas. Me hacen sentir estúpida.

- Lo siento Elena, no era mi intención, de verdad. Solo quería pasar un rato contigo. ¿Está...?

Elena siguió la dirección de su mirada y sabía que estaba preguntando por Damon. Lo que más le dolía de aquella situación era que los dos hermanos se habían vuelto a distanciar. O más bien, que Damon había vuelto a alejarse de su familia. Y se sentía culpable.

- No. Ha tenido que irse unos días a Chicago. Deberías hablar con él, Stefan.

- Preferiría que no tocáramos ese tema - La determinación en los ojos verdes de Stefan le indicó que era mejor no seguir insistiendo. - Bueno, entonces... ¿nos vamos a Denver?

Elena dudó pero miró su reloj de pulsera y acabó asintiendo. Se le estaba haciendo tarde y tampoco pasaba nada por aceptar su ayuda. Solo sería un viaje de unas horas y además Stefan y ella habían llegado a entenderse muy bien. Podían intentar ser amigos después de todo.

- Así que arte ¿Eh? - preguntó Stefan cuando llevaban unos cinco minutos en carretera. - Ni siquiera me contaste que te gustaba.

- Bueno, cuando murieron mis padres dejé de hacerlo. Mi madre solía pintar mucho... supongo que me recordaba a ella y por eso cuando ella murió no volví a agarrar un pincel. Llegué a plantearme estudiar arte hace muchos años pero las circunstancias me llevaron hacia otro lado.

- Elena... a veces siento que te he empujado a hacer cosas que no querías. Lo siento...

- Deja de disculparte Stefan, ya está. Nunca me obligaste a nada, yo no fui lo suficiente valiente para elegir el camino que quería y punto. Tu no tienes la culpa. De todas formas, quiero que sepas que voy a intentar que me bequen en esta escuela, y conseguiré un trabajo para devolveros el dinero que me habeis dejado todo este tiempo. No quiero que pienses que me habeis estado costeando los estudios para nada.

- No te preocupes, ya sabes que eso es lo de menos.

- Gracias, de verdad.

Stefan sonrió algo triste y volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera. Siguieron el resto del trayecto charlando sobre cosas sin mucha trascendencia pero de forma bastante amena e incluso a Elena se le hizo el viaje corto. Cuando llegaron, Stefan decidió esperarla fuera mientras ella hacía su examen. Tenía que presentar sus trabajos, responder a algunas preguntas y pasar un par de pruebas. Stefan le deseó suerte y ella entró. Mientras Elena hacía su examen, el se sentó en un banco y esperó.

Cuando Caroline le había dicho que Damon había tenido que irse y que Elena necesitaba que la llevaran a Denver, Stefan había pensado que era o ahora o nunca. Era la oportunidad perfecta para arreglar las cosas con ella. Y lo cierto era que el trayecto en coche había ido muy bien. Cuando Caroline le había ido semanas atrás con el chisme de que Elena y Damon tenían algo, quiso seguir sin creerselo. Todavía no había podido confirmarlo, y aunque no era tonto y él también se olía cosas, no iba a perder su oportunidad de recuperar a Elena. Si Caroline estaba en lo cierto, su hermano no había tenido ninguna consideración a la hora de quitarle la novia así que él tampoco tenía porqué tenerlo en cuenta para recuperarla. A fin de cuentas él había estado primero y jugaba con ventaja.

* * *

Damon echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera por enésima vez en los últimos diez minutos y se removió inquieto en el asiento trasero del taxi. Había llegado a Denver hacía menos de una hora y se había metido en el primer vehículo que había podido encontrar. Le había prometido a Elena que llegaría a tiempo para su prueba y pensaba cumplirlo. Además, él realmente quería compartir ese momento con ella. Había estado apenas dos días alejado de Elena y la había echado muchísimo de menos. Tanto que si lo pensaba en frío se sentía ridículo. Ric se había dado cuenta de que tenía la cabeza en cualquier sitio menos en Chicago y tras arreglar algunos asuntos imprescindibles, le había dicho que se fuera. Seguía sin resolverse el misterio del incendio, y habían descartado la teoría del cortocircuito con lo que seguían sin explicarse las causas. Pero ni él ni Ric podían imaginarse quién podría haber querido quemar la empresa, así que no podían aportar demasiado a la investigación. Por su parte, la policía había prometido seguir unos días más con el caso y Ric le había prometido que lo tendría al tanto de todo. Él intentaría hablar con los clientes y trabajar desde Mystic falls, como venía haciendo hasta ahora.

Cuando por fin llegó al lugar donde estaba la bendita escuela, Damon tuvo la sensación de que llevaba horas en aquel taxi, aunque no hubieran sido más de diez minutos. Le pagó al taxista y salió como un rayo del vehículo. Se acercó a la puerta principal en dos zancadas y miró a su alrededor. Sabía que Elena tenía su prueba a las 11.30h y eran casi las 13h. El pequeño descampado que rodeaba el edificio estaba repleto de gente, así que decidió dar una vuelta a ver si ella ya había salido. Quería darle la sorpresa, por eso no la había llamado para avisarla de que venía. Sin embargo, en cuanto sus ojos la encontraron, sintió como un cubo de agua helada le caía sobre los hombros. Apenas a unos metros de distancia, Elena y Stefan se sonreían el uno al otro y compartían confidencias.

Damon apretó los puños y pegó los brazos a los costados de su cuerpo. Sintió una oleada de celos y de miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía Stefan ahí? ¿Le habría avisado Elena? No podía ser. Después de su último episodio juntos, Elena no podía haber hecho eso. Sin embargo, todo el enfado que había tenido aquel día contra Stefan parecía haberse esfumado pues le sonreía encantada. Damon tenía muchos defectos, cómo todo el mundo, y entre ellos, estaba el de callarse las cosas que realmente le dolían. Por eso, y porque pensaba que tampoco tenía ningún derecho a decirle nada, se calló, se dio media vuelta, volvió a agarrar un taxi, y regresó a Mystic falls sin que ni Elena ni Stefan supieran que había estado ahí.

* * *

Elena tenía un mal presentimiento. No sabía exactamente de que, pero sentía que algo iba mal. Antes de regresar a casa, tomó un café con Stefan y estuvieron conversando de forma amistosa. No habían tocado el tema de su relación en ningún momento, y siempre que él parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo, ella le cortaba y desviaba la conversación. Estaba volviendo a sentirse cómoda con él, pero prefería no remover ciertos temas. Además, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Damon llevaba horas sin decirle nada y él sabía a qué hora terminaba de hacer su prueba. Todavía no le habían dicho si le admitían o no, tardarían algunos días en comunicárselo, pero había ido muy bien. Los trabajos les habían impresionado y Elena estaba convencida de que la admitirían. Y le habría gustado compartir su alegría con él. Damon había sido el que más la había animado al fin y al cabo. Intentó llamarlo un par de veces, pero el teléfono daba apagado y no respondía a los mensajes. Elena miró la pantalla de su móvil con una ceja levantada.

- ¿A quien llamas con tanta insistencia? - Preguntó Stefan mirándola de reojo mientras conducía. - Llevas un buen rato peleándote con el móvil.

- A Jeremy – mintió Elena rápidamente. Con Jeremy había hablado hacía media hora, pero era el primer nombre que le había venido a la mente.

- Vaya, sigue estudiando ¿no?

- Sí. Está encantado en el campus. La verdad es que apenas hablamos, porque está muy ocupado pero espero que pueda venir a verme un día de estos – sonrió satisfecha por haber podido desviar el tema satisfactoriamente.

- Claro. Seguro que encuentra un hueco. - sonrió él.

Continuaron el trayecto en silencio y cuando llegaron a casa, Elena le dejó claro que no quería dejarle pasar. Stefan por suerte se dio por satisfecho con los avances que había dado aquel día y no insistió más.

- Oye Elena, mañana es la fiesta de los fundadores de Mystic falls, no se si te acordabas.

Elena abrió los ojos como platos. Lo cierto es que no, no se acordaba. Como tanto los salvatore como los gilbert habían sido familias fundadoras de la ciudad, estaban "obligados" a asistir. Era una de las fiestas favoritas de su madre y también gracias a la que había iniciado su relación con Stefan años atrás. Había sido en una de esas fiestas cuando se habían besado por primera vez, escondidos tras los arbustos de la mansión Lockwood. Desviaron la mirada hacia el suelo al darse cuenta de que los dos habían reparado en ese recuerdo.

- La verdad es que con todo el ajetreo de la mudanza y los cambios no me había acordado. No me puedo creer que Caroline no me haya dicho nada.

- Bueno, supongo que no quería molestarte. ¿Pero te veré allí mañana?

- Stefan...

- Lo digo como amigo – se defendió – no quiero presionarte, pero te echaba de menos.

Elena sonrió y asintió. Ya buscaría cualquier vestido que pudiera reciclar en el armario. Stefan se despidió con otro beso en la mejilla y se fue. Aunque no le apeteciera acudir a ninguna fiesta en la que sabía que sería el centro de atención, no podía fallarle a su madre. Desde pequeña, le había inculcado su amor por el día de los fundadores, y no le quedaba más remedio que ir, aunque fuera por honrar su memoría. Quizá podía convencer a Damon. Eso le dibujó una sonrisa involuntaria. Seguro que él tampoco tenía ningunas ganas de ir, pero si estaba con ella se le haría más ameno. Tendría que pensar un plan para convencerlo.

Sin embargo, Elena no iba a tener mucho tiempo para pensar en la fiesta de los fundadores. Eran casi las ocho de la noche y le extrañó escuchar ruidos en el piso superior. Damon seguía sin dar señales de vida por teléfono. No podía ser que ya hubiera llegado sin decirle nada, si se suponía que no iba a volver hasta dentro de dos días más. Subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación principal. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió.

Efectivamente, encontró a Damon recostado encima de la cama, con el portátil sobre las rodillas, tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera levanto la vista para mirarla. Elena sintió alegría al volver a verle, pero la alegría se esfumó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Se suponía que tenían que abrazarse y recuperar el tiempo perdido haciendo el amor. Así era como ella había imaginado su reencuentro, no de una forma tan fría.

- Ei – dijo tímidamente acercándose a la cama para sentarse en el borde - ¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto?

Como respuesta, él solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Damon está todo bien? Llevas horas sin responderme al teléfono, y ahora vuelves de improvisto. ¿Pasa algo con la empresa?

- No, siguen investigando el incendio. Ya no servía de ayuda allí. - Respondió tajante.

Elena no sabía que más decirle. Se estaba encerrando en si mismo y sabía que cuando se ponía así, era imposible intentar llegar a él. Era luchar contra un muro de ladrillo. Se inclinó hacia él y le puso una mano sobre el brazo, por si la táctica del contacto físico daba mejores resultados. Pero no fue así.

- Elena estoy trabajando ¿Te importa?

Elena se levantó de la cama echa una furía. ¿Pero que coño le pasaba? ¿Qué le había hecho ella?

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - preguntó parándose en medio de la habitación con las manos sobre las caderas.

- Que quiero que me dejes en paz de una vez, ya te lo he dicho.

- ¿Te largas día y medio y ahora no quieres ni verme? ¿Otra vez vas a empezar con las bipolaridades, Damon?

Damon respiró hondo, dejó el portatil a un lado y se levantó de la cama para encararla.

- ¡Mira quien habla de bipolaridades! Lo único que quiero es no hablar y estar tranquilo en mi casa ¿Vale?

- Podrías al menos preguntarme qué tal me ha ido.

- Te ha ido bien ¿me equivoco? No necesito preguntártelo.

Elena sintió ganas de matarlo. Cuando se ponía en ese plan, era insoportable. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se mordió la lengua otro par más.

- ¿No vas a decirme qué te he hecho?

- ¡Elena, en serio, que no me has hecho nada, que lo único que quiero es estar tranquilo. ¿Tanto te cuesta de entenderlo? Estoy aquí para que tu puedas usar tu habitación, así que sal de aquí de una maldita vez y déjame trabajar. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

¿Con que esas teníamos? Roja de ira, Elena dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo. Damon en cambio se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y se pasó las manos por el cabello. Había tenido ganas de reprocharle lo de Stefan ¿Pero que iba a decirle? Él no era su novio y Stefan hasta hace pocos días sí. No tenía ningun derecho a recriminarle nada ni a pedirle explicaciones y se sentía un completo imbecil por haber vuelto expresamente pensando que a ella le haría ilusión. Era un completo estúpido. Golpeó la cama con fuerza y volvió a agarrar su ordenador. Al menos, trabajar le ayudaba a no pensar en Elena.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Elena sorbía su te lentamente sentada en frente de la televisión del salón. La había encendido, pero no le prestaba ninguna atención porque le importaba bien poco lo que estuvieran dando. Su mente seguía intentando buscar respuestas al comportamiento de Damon. Y no solo no lograba encontrarlas, sino que su rabia aumentaba a medida que le daba vueltas al asunto. ¿Porqué él tenía que ser cerrado como una roca? Con lo fácil que sería hablarlo si le dijera porque se comportaba de una forma tan rara con ella. Era un cabezota y en esos momentos le odiaba. Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo al sofá de puro coraje, el objeto de sus pensamientos entró en el salón.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde su discusión en el dormitorio. Después de eso, Elena se había metido en su cama y había intentado dormir, cosa que le había sido prácticamente imposible, pero como ella era tan o más tozuda aún que él, no pensaba irle detrás. Lo vio pasar por detrás del sofá con su portátil bajo el brazo, murmurar algo que parecía un "buenos días" y sentarse a su lado sin ni siquiera mirarla. ¿Cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en apenas un par de días? No se explicaba cómo podía haber cambiado de actitud de una forma tan radical de la noche a la mañana. Era todavía peor que después de que se sinceraran por primera vez, cuando él había huido de ella durante horas. Aquella vez a Elena se le había encendido la bombilla, pero en esa ocasión no tenía ninguna pista de qué podía pasarle ni mucho menos de que podía hacer para solucionarlo. Se acomodó en el sofá y volvió a beber de su te. Por mucho que quisiera estar con él, no pensaba consentirle que jugara con ella de esa forma. No pensaba pasarse la vida sufriendo por si él estaba bien, mal, o molesto por algo que ella pudiera haber hecho... un momento ¿la vida? ¿Pero que se estaba planteando? Se reprimió a si misma con un golpe en la frente en el mismo momento en el que lo escuchó a él maldecir.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Elena fingiendo indiferencia. Si él quería que jugaran a ignorarse, jugarían. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio mirar la pantalla del ordenador con cara de preocupación su determinación se esfumó.

Damon iba a no responderle, pero Elena vio como finalmente cedía y su carcasa se resquebrajaba un poco. Notó como sus hombros se relajaban y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- Alguien se está aprovechando del incendio para robarnos clientes.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida, y se aproximó un poco más a él en el sofá. Damon dejó atrás por unos instantes el cúmulo de sentimientos de los últimos días y sencillamente se relajó, agradeciendo tener alguien con quien compartir sus preocupaciones. Damon y Alaric tenían una asesoría. Se encargaban de aconsejar a empresas importantes y su trato con los clientes era vital para seguir conservando el negocio y los ingresos.

- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así?

- No tengo ni idea. Ric y yo pensábamos que no teníamos enemigos, pero por lo visto alguien nos la tiene jurada. He estado intentando comunicarme por e-mail con varios de nuestros clientes habituales y muchos nos están poniendo excusas para no trabajar más con nosotros y buscar otros asesores. Por suerte, uno de los más antiguos, que además es amigo de Ric desde el instituto, nos ha confesado que justo ayer por la mañana le vino un tipo a advertirle de nuestra mala situación y a ofrecerle mejores servicios. Ni siquiera trabaja en el mismo sector porque el tipo por lo visto le refería a un par de empresas distintas.

- Pero... ¿Ese hombre puede haber provocado el incendio? ¿Porqué?

- No creo que sea un hombre en concreto... no se, pero la policía no logra encontrar pruebas de nada. Es alguien que está haciendo las cosas muy bien y cuya única intención es jodernos y destruirnos, y no tenemos ni idea de quien puede ser ni que motivos tiene para querer hundirnos.

Damon se pasó las manos por el cabello y Elena no pudo evitar ponerle una mano en la espalda, en un acto reflejo para consolarlo. Ante el contacto, él se quedó rígido y la miró a los ojos. Quería besarla. Quería estar con ella como habían estado hasta ahora. Quería alejar de su cabeza todas las dudas, borrar la imagen de Stefan y Elena sonriendo a la salida de la escuela de arte...

- Elena...

- Se que no es el mejor momento, Damon, pero deberíamos hablar. ¿Qué pasa?

Sin embargo, si Damon tenía la certeza de que Stefan no era el hombre adecuado para Elena, él todavía lo era menos. Tenía una vida construida en Chicago que tarde o temprano tendría que recuperar, y su pasado había dejado cicatrices en su corazón contra las que no podía luchar. Se había dado cuenta cuando la había visto sonreírle a su perfecto e ideal hermano mayor. Ella no merecía cargar con un lastre como él, no podía vivir siempre con miedo de estropear las cosas, tal y cómo hacia siempre. No podría soportar arruinarla del modo que lo había hecho con Rebekah. Si sus sentimientos seguían evolucionando, ambos saldrían heridos y no quería que eso sucediera. Al menos, con Stefan estaría a salvo. ¿Pero cómo podía decírselo sin exponerse demasiado? Con los años se había cerrado en banda, se había acostumbrado a no mostrar lo que sentía y en ocasiones como aquella le costaba un mundo expresarse.

- Esto no funcionará Elena. ¿No lo ves? No debimos dejarnos llevar...

De repente, sonó el timbre. Elena no quería abrir, quería que él siguiera hablando, aunque fuera a destrozarle el corazón. Quería gritarle que le odiaba, que era un imbécil y un cobarde y que estaba huyendo otra vez. Quería saber qué había pasado en Chicago para que él cambiara de opinión de forma tan repentina. Quería sacudirlo y sacarle la verdad de una vez, golpearle, estrangularlo... pero el maldito timbre sonaba cada vez con más insistencia y al final no tuvo más remedio que levantarse del sofá e ir a abrir.

Lo último que le faltaba a Elena en medio de todo aquel caos mental era una Caroline armada con una plancha de pelo y un neceser lleno de maquillaje. La rubia ni siquiera esperó a tener permiso para entrar, apartó a Elena y empezó a desplegar su arsenal en el comedor. Mientras organizaba sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor, Elena vio como Damon se levantaba del sofá en silencio y abandonaba la habitación.

* * *

- No creas que esto va a hacer que te perdone por la encerrona – dijo Elena mientras Caroline le hacía unas ondas perfectas con la plancha.

- Elena lo hice por tu bien, ya te lo he dicho. Damon...

- Y yo te he repetido mil veces que no tengo absolutamente nada con Damon. Déjalo ya. - por desgracia, en esa parte ya no tenía que mentirle.

- Bueno, está bien. ¿Porque no focalizamos el asunto en Stefan entonces?

- Porque Stefan y yo hemos terminado Caroline, y punto.

- Pero Elena, tampoco puedes ser tan radical, piensa que lo que vosotros teníais...

- Caroline – Elena se giró, haciendo que Caroline detuviera la plancha – No voy a volver con Stefan. Fin de la discusión.

Vio un chispazo de lástima en los ojos de su amiga, pero esta asintió y siguió con su tarea. Elena sabía que Caroline no hacía las cosas con mala intención, pero era tan entrometida que la mayoría de veces se metía donde no la llamaban y aunque quisiera tener paciencia con ella, en ocasiones como aquella tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para reprimir las ganas que tenía de gritarle cuatro cosas. Esperaba que al menos, esa vez hubiera entendido que quería que se mantuviera al margen en lo que respectaba a sus cosas, Más claro no había podido decírselo.

- Bueno – suspiró Caroline a sus espaldas – ya está, ya estás lista. Démonos prisa o nos perderemos el inicio del baile.

Elena se acercó hasta un espejo y se miró. Caroline le había conseguido un vestido de emergencia para la fiesta de los fundadores de Mystic falls que iba a celebrarse aquella misma tarde. Para ese tipo de cosas siempre se podía contar con Caroline. Bonnie también había echado una mano, aunque había llegado un poco más tarde y de forma bastante menos extravagante. Elena echó un vistazo a los rizos que le caían sobre los hombros y consideró que dentro de lo que cabía, estaba bastante guapa. El vestido azul que le había prestado su amiga le sentaba como un guante, más estrecho que a ella, puesto que Elena siempre había tenido más curvas y le hacía una figura estupenda. No tenía el ánimo para demasiadas fiestas, pero se lo debía a su madre, así que suspiró y siguió a sus amigas hacia la salida. Mientras avanzaban hacia el coche de Caroline, Elena levantó la vista y dirigió una última mirada a la habitación de Damon. Hubiera jurado que él estaba ahí, observándola tras el cristal de la ventana. Pero con la misma rapidez que le pareció reconocer su silueta, esta desapareció y Elena se resignó a la idea de que él no quería saber nada de ella.

Llegaron a la mansión Lockwood en media hora y Elena echó un vistazo a su alrededor maravillada. Carol Lockwood tenía un gusto exquisito. Como era la alcaldesa, era la encargada de organizar la fiesta cada año y desde que ella estaba en el cargo se había convertido en uno de los eventos más alabados y destacados de toda virginia. Cuando sus padres los llevaron a ella y a Jeremy por primera vez, ambos siendo niños todavía, Elena se sintió una auténtica princesa de cuento en aquellos salones tan grandes y llenos de flores y adornos. La música clásica resonaba por todas las estancias y los chaqués y los vestidos de gala danzaban por cada uno de los rincones de la mansión. Aún ahora, siendo ya mayor, tenía la sensación de estar sumergida en una novela romántica.

- ¡Elena! ¡Has venido!

Elena se quedó paralizada al escuchar la voz de Stefan a sus espaldas. Forzándose a esbozar una sonrisa, se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo. Elisa y Giuseppe estaban al lado de su hijo y la saludaron sin acercarse, apenas con un movimiento de cabeza. Atrás quedaban los abrazos y el tratarla como si fuera parte de la familia, pensó Elena con tristeza. En el rostro de Elisa podía leerse perfectamente lo que sentía por ella en aquellos momentos: La culpaba de todo, del distanciamiento de sus hijos, de la infelicidad de Stefan y de haber dividido a su familia. Y eso que ni siquiera sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Damon. Elena agachó la mirada sintiéndose culpable: se había dejado llevar sin medir las consecuencias y había hecho más daño del que pretendía a personas que no lo merecían.

- Sí, al final conseguí un vestido de emergencia. - Dijo al fin intentando romper el silencio.

- Me alegra verte – sonrió Stefan aparentemente ajeno a la incomodidad que se respiraba a su alrededor.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a quedarse callada. Finalmente, suspiró aliviada cuando los padres de Stefan se alejaron para dejarlos solos. Ya era bastante complicado lidiar con el pequeño de los Salvatore a solas, como para encima tener la mirada acusadora de Elisa clavada en ella mientras lo hacía. Sin que se notara mucho, echó un vistazo general a la habitación buscando a Bonnie o a Caroline. Al entrar se habían dispersado sin querer, cada una yendo a saludar a sus propias amistades. Eso era lo peor de la fiesta de los fundadores, que acudía toda la ciudad y habían demasiadas personas con las que conversar. Pero en ese preciso instante, Elena necesitaba urgentemente que sus amigas la rescataran y no las veía por ningún sitio.

- Me preguntaba... si querrías estrenar el baile conmigo.

Elena fijó la vista de nuevo en Stefan al escuchar sus tímidas palabras. Le vio agachar la cabeza y notó como sudaba esperando su respuesta. Elena no sabía que decir. No era que le importara bailar con él, pues sería un baile y nada más, el problema era que estaba volviendo a sentir aquel nudo que le oprimía en el pecho, la sensación de que Stefan, disimuladamente, la estaba empujando hacia el lado que él quería y no había nada que odiara más que aquel sentimiento de ahogo, especialmente ahora que se había desecho de él. Sin embargo, cuando la música empezó a sonar, se dejó llevar por él hacia la pista de baile. Las parejas se colocaron en dos filas, los hombres frente a las mujeres tal y como marcaba la tradición y en ese momento la mente de Elena conjuró la imagen de Damon. Quería que fuera él el que estuviera ahí esperando para sacarla a bailar, quería compartir esa fiesta con él. Sacudió la cabeza, no, él había decidido que lo suyo, si es que podía considerarse que habían tenido algo en tan poco tiempo, había terminado casi antes de empezar.

- ¿Pasa algo Elena? ¿He dicho algo malo?

Al ver la preocupación en los ojos de el chico, Elena sacudió la cabeza y dio un paso al frente. Notó la mano de Stefan en la cintura, en el lugar en el que tantas veces había estado antes y sin embargo, esa vez sintió que no debía estar ahí. Sintió que no eran en esos brazos a los que les correspondía abrazarla y tuvo la certeza más que nunca, mientras Stefan la hacía girar, de que no estaba enamorada de él. De que quizá jamás lo había estado. Los dedos de Stefan no enviaban un corriente eléctrico a través de su columna vertebral cada vez que la rozaban sin querer, ni su mera proximidad hacía revolotear un millón de mariposas en su estomago. Su aliento no la hacía estremecer y no olía a una mezcla irresistible de loción para el afeitado y Bourbon, no olía a...

Damon. Como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, su mirada lo encontró apoyado en una columna, en el rincón más alejado del salón. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en ella. Elena se quedó inmóvil durante un instante, pero siguió bailando un poco más. Mientras el brazo de Stefan rodeaba su cintura, notó los ojos azules de Damon clavados en su nuca. No quería mirarlo, ¿A qué estaba jugando? Elena deseaba que estuviera celoso, que se arrepintiera de cómo la había tratado al volver de Chicago, pero cuando el baile avanzó y ella volvió a estar de cara a él, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse y allí, entre los brazos del que alguna vez había creído que era el amor de su vida, se atrevió por primera vez a reconocerse a si misma lo que le pasaba con el mayor de los Salvatore.

Se separó de Stefan a media canción. Él la miro contrariado, sin entender nada. Elena quiso disculparse pero no le salían las palabras, no podía perder más tiempo. Hablarían, pero en otra ocasión. Stefan hizo el ademán de agarrarla del brazo, pero detuvo el movimiento antes de llegar a hacerlo cuando su propia imagen acorralando a Elena contra la mesa de la cocina se le apareció en la retina. La dejó marchar y ella aprovechó para correr hacia el rincón desde el que Damon la había estado observando todo el rato. Pero cuando llegó allí, él había desaparecido.

* * *

Damon paseaba por los alrededores de la mansión Lockwood con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada fija en el suelo. Ver a Elena con Stefan le provocaba nauseas. Y mucho dolor en el pecho. Sabía que era una estupidez teniendo en cuenta que los había visto juntos en incontables ocasiones al regresar a Mystic falls. Pero eso había sido antes de tener a Elena entre sus brazos, de conocer lo que era tenerla en su cama. Había querido creer que quizá con ella sería distinto, que si a otras personas les podía ir bien él no tenía porque ser una excepción, que sus errores pasados no tenían porqué condicionar su futuro. Sin embargo,el verla con Stefan después de cómo él la había tratado había despertado un sentimiento de rabia desconocido en él. Le había puesto enfermo, furioso, le había hecho sentir estúpido, y por fin le había hecho comprender que lo suyo no podía funcionar, que estaba compitiendo con su propio hermano, alguien que tenía todas las cualidades que cualquier mujer podía buscar. Él en cambio no haría otra cosa que hacerla sufrir, cómo hacía con todo aquel al que quería. Era cobarde de su parte, pero no quería volver a pasar por una boda anulada, un corazón roto y meses de refugio en las drogas y el alcohol. Él la había alejado de la única familia que tenía en Mystic falls por egoísmo, porque en el fondo había querido tenerla desde el primer momento en que la había visto aparecer en el salón de la mansión Salvatore. Le dio una puntada de pie a una de las rocas que encontró por el camino y maldijo en voz baja. Tenía que irse de Mystic falls cuanto antes. Había sido una mala idea volver.

De repente, notó cómo alguien le daba un par de toquecitos en el hombro. Sorprendido, dio media vuelta y entonces un puño impactó contra su nariz, lanzándolo contra el suelo. El barro y las ramas de los árboles se le clavaron en los dedos e intentó levantarse cuando sintió otro puñetazo en la cara. Este fue tan fuerte que hizo que su cabeza impactara contra una roca, dejándolo aturdido. Mientras intentaba levantarse, notó la sangre que salía de su nariz y un gusto metálico en la lengua.

- ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Su agresor le dio otra patada antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Damon era un buen luchador, pero le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Mientras luchaba por no caer inconsciente intentó enfocar la vista y la vio, inclinada encima de él. Elena le acariciaba una mejilla y chillaba desesperada que alguien llamara una ambulancia. Y en esos momentos, todos sus quebraderos de cabeza y su determinación de dejarla, se disolvieron por unos instantes y sintiéndose feliz de verla, le sonrió y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Damon seguía dormido. Los médicos habían dicho que se había dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y que tenían que tenerlo en observación, además de realizarle varias pruebas para asegurarse de que no habían daños graves. Tenía la nariz rota y varias contusiones pero en general parecía estar bien. Elena llevaba al lado de su cama desde que lo habían puesto en esa habitación, agarrándole de la mano. Menos mal que había ido a buscarlo. Qué irónico era... había ido a buscarlo precisamente para decirle lo que sentía por él y lo había encontrado en el suelo, indefenso y siendo golpeado por un tipo al que no había visto en toda su vida. Y la sensación de verlo ahí, mientras le hacían daño, le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Y si ya había tomado una determinación antes, cuando él le había sonreído antes de perder el conocimiento se había convencido de que iba a luchar por él, por romper sus barreras de una vez y hacerle entrar en razón. Alargó una mano para acariciarle la frente y él frunció el ceño, cómo si respondiera a su caricia. Elena sonrió y se agachó, acercandose a él.

- Cabezota – le susurró en la oreja antes de dirigirse a sus labios y posar un suave beso en ellos.

- ¿Elena?

La voz de Elisa la dejó clavada en el sitio. Inclinada sobre la cama y con la cara aún a milímetros de la de Damon, era inútil decirle que aquello no era lo que parecía. Lo era y no tenía porqué esconderse. Se apartó de la cama y miró los ojos furiosos de Elisa deseando que su confesión no la alterara más de lo necesario. Los médicos la acababan de examinar porqué seguía con el corazón delicado y haber visto a su hijo mayor en una camilla había hecho que temieran que pudiera volver a tener un infarto. Por suerte, la mujer parecía estar perfectamente y muy dispuesta a enfrentarla.

- Vamos fuera mejor – dijo Elena caminando hacia una de las salas de espera del hospital. Entró en una de las que estaban vacías y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Elisa le dijera todo lo que estaba guardándose. No podía culparla, pero tampoco hacer nada por remediarlo. Si por ella hubiera sido, las cosas no habrían sucedido de ese modo.

- ¿Qué hay entre Damon y tú? - preguntó Elisa al fin.

- Lo que imaginas Elisa, no creo que haga falta que te de más detalles.

- ¿Sabes lo peor de todo? - suspiró – que siempre lo supe. Desde el momento en el que os vi discutir por primera vez. Vi cómo Damon te miraba antes de que él se diera cuenta de cómo lo hacía y vi cómo reaccionabas a él, de una forma en la que jamás te he visto hacerlo con Stefan.

- Elisa, lo siento, yo nunca quise haceros daño pero fue inevitable.

- No, claro que no. Pero eso no arregla las cosas, Elena. Te quise como una hija y me lo has pagado destrozando mi familia.

Elena se encogió ante sus duras palabras. No estaba siendo justa, ella no se había fijado en Damon para hacerles daño, nunca quiso separarlo de su padre ni de su hermano. Pero lo cierto era que lo había hecho. Y todavía no se había destapado la caja de los truenos.

- Yo nunca quise Elisa, nunca fue mi intención.

- Tantas horas contigo Elena, tantas cosas... ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasará cuando Stefan se entere de que tu y Damon tenéis una historia? ¿De lo que dirá Giuseppe? ¿Te das cuenta de que mis hijos solo se tienen el uno al otro y de que tu los has separado para siempre?

- Elisa, basta por favor...

- No, quiero que me escuches. Hice volver a Damon porque se que no me quedan muchos años y quería que dejara de estar solo, porque se todo por lo que ha pasado y no quería volver a verlo mal. Si tu no hubieras aparecido al menos Damon y Stefan podrían tratarse como un par de hermanos de verdad.

Elena sintió que se ahogaba, las palabras de Elisa se le clavaban una a una como alfileres, y lo peor era que a cada palabra nueva que pronunciaba, Elena se sentía peor y más culpable.

- Lo siento pero...Damon y yo... – balbuceó mirando al suelo – yo … yo le quiero.

Era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. La primera vez que lo reconocía con todas las letras y le sorprendió incluso a si misma. Pero para Elisa no supuso nada, ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Pues si le quieres, déjale ir. Deja las cosas tal y como estaban. Deja que vuelva a Chicago y que con el tiempo pueda recuperar su relación con Stefan. Yo me encargaré de ello. Tu regresa a casa, que es donde te corresponde estar y olvídate de todo esto.

Elena la miró atónita ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo?

- Yo no estoy enamorada de Stefan, Elisa. ¿Quieres que lo haga infeliz?

- No, quiero que lo hagas todo lo feliz que puedas hacerlo. Que Damon se olvide de esta estupidez y que las aguas vuelvan a su cauce. Stefan te quiere y lo está pasando muy mal y si alguien se entera de lo que hay entre Damon y tu será el fin de la familia Salvatore.

- Elisa lo que me estás diciendo...

- ¿Qué? ¿Es una locura? Más locura es toda esta historia. Si Damon cree que has vuelto con su hermano se irá. De lo contrario es tan cabezota que intentará ir contra viento y marea y se quedará sin padre y sin hermano de nuevo. Si luego lo tuyo con mi hijo menor no funciona entonces aléjate de nosotros de una vez, pero deja en paz a Damon. Bastantes problemas tenemos ya.

Elena quería gritar, quería gritarle que estaba loca, que no pensaba ni dejar a Damon ni estar con Stefan por lástima. Pero cuando iba a gritárselo, cuando le iba a decir que se quitara aquella idea de la cabeza, notó como alguien más entraba en la sala.

Se giró para ver entrar a Stefan con dos hombres. A uno, el más elegante de todos, no lo conocía. Era alto, y atractivo, con el cabello moreno y un peinado de corte clásico. El otro en cambio, era joven y tenía los puños apretados con rabia. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Elena le reconoció. Era el hombre que había estado golpeando a Damon.

- ¿Tú?

Elena se dirigió contra él sin pensar, queriendo pegarle, empujarle... pero Stefan se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Que están haciendo estos hombres aquí Stefan? - preguntó Elisa poniéndose en guardia.

- Señora – la interrumpió el hombre elegante – solo pretendíamos disculparnos. Kol, disculpate, por favor.

El tal kol se disculpó a regañadientes y el otro siguió diciendo que a pesar de sus desavenencias, una pelea a puñetazos no iba a solucionar nada. Elena estaba de acuerdo pero no entendía de que desavenencias hablaba, No entendía porque ese tipo se había lanzado a pegarle puñetazos a Damon, por el amor de dios, si ella no hubiera llegado lo habría matado.

- Alguien puede decirme qué pasa aquí ¿Por favor? - dijo al fin sin despegar los ojos del joven que le había hecho daño a Damon. - ¿Porqué este tipo le ha dado una paliza a tu hermano, Stefan? Y porqué demonios parece que os conozcáis.

- Nos conocemos Elena, de hace muchos años. Los Mikhaelson son socios de papá. Viven en nueva york y no nos avisaron de que iban a venir de visita. Te presento a Elijah y a Khol.

- ¿Mikhaelson? - ¿donde había escuchado ese nombre?

- Te suena, ¿preciosa? - se adelantó Khol acercándose a ella. - Seguro que si, a juzgar por cómo atendiste a ese cabrón mientras estaba en el suelo. Verás, él es Elijah, yo soy khol, también está nuestro hermano klaus que no ha podido venir y la pequeña... Rebekah. O más bien estaba. Eramos cuatro hasta que ese desgraciado al que le salvaste la vida la mató hace cinco años.

Y entonces, fue Elena la que lo vio todo negro y se desmayó.

**No me odieis por ese final. :P y disculpad la tardanza, pero llevo un bloqueo importante con esta historia y no había manera de terminar el capítulo. No nos quedan demasiados... pero últimamente sentía que los personajes se me estaban yendo de las manos y que nada tenía lógica. Espero haber podido reconducir la situación y que os siga gustando (no os preocupeis, que al final se resolverá el misterio del incendio). Muchísimas gracias por las reviews que me impiden tirar la toalla, ¡gracias!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

- ¿Elena? ¡Enfermera!

Elena intentó enfocar la vista. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces más para acostumbrarse a la luz mientras se llevaba instintivamente una mano a la cabeza, que seguía aturdida. Vio como Stefan salía corriendo en dirección opuesta a ella y como segundos después aparecieron dos mujeres jóvenes, ambas con uniforme. Al darse cuenta de que ella misma estaba en una cama de hospital, su mente empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas: su discusión con Damon, la fiesta de los fundadores, Stefan, la pelea de Damon, Elisa... y aquellos hombres... los Mikaelson. Luego recordó que se había desmayado y también las palabras que el tal Kol, como él mismo se había presentado, había pronunciado justo antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

- Stefan... - intentó incorporarse pero cuatro manos la detuvieron. Stefan estaba mirándola desde la puerta de la habitación, mientras una mujer de bata blanca y otra chica igualmente vestida con uniforme médico hacían esfuerzos por mantenerla en la cama.

- Señorita Gilbert acaba de sufrir un desmayo, por favor tranquilícese.

Elena se quedó mirando a la mujer que le hablaba. Era morena y joven y a juzgar por su atuendo, debía ser doctora.

- ¿Y tu eres...? - preguntó olvidando las formas. No tenía tiempo para perderlo ahí estirada, necesitaba aclarar todo ese asunto. Las palabras de Kol aún retumbaban en su cabeza. Aquel tipo había acusado a Damon de matar a su prometida. Era imposible, Damon jamás podría haber hecho algo así. ¿Por eso había fracasado aquella boda? ¿Porque Rebekah había muerto? Necesitaba respuestas y no iba a obtenerlas si no salía ya de esa habitación. No sabía cuanto rato había permanecido sin conocimiento, pero seguramente a esas alturas Damon ya habría despertado.

- Soy la doctora Fell – respondió la mujer sin aflojar su agarre – Por favor, cálmese un poco. Seguramente no ha sido más que un desmayo a causa de los nervios, pero preferiría hacerle unas pruebas para descartar que no sea nada importante.

- Usted misma ha dicho que no es nada, no necesito ninguna prueba - replicó Elena exasperada.

- Si, he dicho que seguramente no lo es, pero aprovechando que está en el hospital, preferiría que nos aseguráramos. Su novio dice que ha atravesado varias situaciones de estrés últimamente.

Elena miró a Stefan y este se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. ¿Su novio? Elena supuso que se había dado ese título para no tener que dar explicaciones, pero le había molestado que se tomara la libertad de darse ese título. Con decir que eran amigos habría sido más que suficiente.

- ¿Y tiene que hacérmelas ahora? Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver...

- Cuanto antes mejor.

Elena resopló pero acabó aceptando no sin antes protestar un buen rato más. Tras lo que le parecieron horas, por fin la dejaron en libertad, diciéndole que ya la llamarían para que fuera a recoger los resultados. Mientras le hacían la revisión médica, Stefan la acompañó en todo momento, esperándola en la sala de espera contigua a los consultorios. Cuando salió, se sentó junto a él y le dio las gracias. En ese momento, Elena se dio cuenta de que Stefan tenía una cara horrible; estaba pálido y sus ojos, enrojecidos, parecían tristes.

- Antes de que me lo preguntes – dijo él cómo si le hubiera leído el pensamiento – no se nada de lo de Damon. No conozco la historia de mi propio hermano, es así de triste. Mi familia me ha ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo y he tenido que enterarme después de cinco años de que Rebekah no se fue del pueblo, tal y como todo el mundo piensa, sino que está muerta. Así que ahórrate los reproches. - espetó con una amargura que a Elena le sorprendió. Nunca lo había visto así, él que siempre era tan correcto y comedido en sus palabras. La única vez que lo había visto fuera de si había sido la vez que se había presentado en su casa, pero entonces estaba enfadado, lo que Elena percibía en ese momento en cambio era una profunda tristeza.

- Stefan – Elena suspiró y le apretó un hombro con afecto. Podía entender su confusión. Si ella se sentía dolida porque Damon no le hubiera contado nada, no podía imaginar como debía sentirse él.

- No me lo dijeron para protegerme – soltó una carcajada amarga – esa es la excusa de mi madre. Dios Elena, papá me hizo creer que Damon había deshonrado a la familia por propia voluntad, que se había largado porque sí, porque no quería saber nada de nosotros. Yo creí todo este tiempo que me había abandonado solo porque él y papá no se entendían.

- Eso no es verdad, Stefan. – No sabía la historia de Rebekah, pero si el desenlace entre Damon y Giuseppe, y Damon no se había ido por voluntad propia. Además el tema de la muerte de la chica aportaba un nuevo agravante a todo aquel asunto que Elena sentía la necesidad de averiguar.

- Ya – suspiró - Supongo que hasta tu sabes más que yo.

- No te mortifiques más Stefan, no estuvo bien que te ocultaran información, es cierto, pero no ganas nada atormentándote.

- Necesito hablar con él Elena. Necesito que mi hermano me aclare todo esto.

Elena asintió y lo dejó ir. Ella se moría de ganas de adelantarse y hablar con Damon, pero primero estaba Stefan y ya había hecho bastante por separarlos. Le acompañó hasta la habitación y cuando se quedó sola, se apoyó de espaldas a la pared, con la intención de esperar su turno. Sin embargo, una enfermera apareció de repente para comunicarle que la doctora creía que era mejor que el paciente no tuviera más visitas por hoy, que necesitaba descansar y que pronto lo mandarían a casa. Elena intentó convencerla de que la dejara pasar, de que tenía intención de quedarse con él toda la noche, y la enfermera estuvo a punto de ceder cuando Elisa apareció. Elena prefirió no discutir, se dio media vuelta, y con una sensación de frustración enorme, salió del hospital al lado de su suegra. Pensaba presentarse en el hospital a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente y sabía que después de todas las nuevas informaciones, le esperaba una noche muy larga. Tenía mucho sobre lo que pensar, pero si algo tenía claro era que no pensaba hacer ningún caso de los _consejos_ de Elisa. No se dirigieron la palabra mientras caminaban hacia la salida, de hecho, Elisa ni siquiera se había interesado por el estado físico de Elena después del desmayo. Cuando la tensión fue demasiado para Elena, esta carraspeó.

- ¿Qué pasó realmente Elisa? - La mujer se detuvo al escuchar la pregunta. Se encontraban justo en la puerta del hospital, ya en la calle y empezaba a refrescar. Con una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, Elisa miró a su nuera a los ojos. - Se cómo salió Damon de la mansión Salvatore. Giuseppe le odiaba, e imagino que su rebeldía no es el único motivo. ¿Que pasó con Rebekah y con esa boda frustrada? ¿Porqué no decís la verdad de una vez?

- Porque es mucho mejor no remover el pasado cuando es doloroso – respondió ella sin inmutarse mientras levantaba la mano. Un taxi se paró inmediatamente frente a ellas y Elisa abrió una de las puertas traseras con la intención de subir en el vehículo - ¿Vienes?

Elena se quedó anonadada, allí, entre el taxi y la puerta del hospital. ¿Cómo podía parecer tan fría aquella mujer? Siempre había pensado que Elisa tenía una pasmosa habilidad para ocultar lo que sentía, pero aquello era demasiado. Sabía que no era más que una postura, que lo que intentaba era dejarle claro que no tenía ninguna intención de darle explicaciones, aunque se estuviera muriendo de preocupación por su hijo. Pero a Elena le indignó su actitud de igual forma. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera que podría encajar en aquella familia? Había estado tan ciega...

Cansada de esperar, Elisa subió al taxi. Elena, sin embargo, se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando sin decir ni media palabra. Si ella no quería darle ninguna explicación, ella tampoco tenía porqué hacerlo.

* * *

Damon seguía tumbado en la cama del hospital con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. ¿Que hacía Kol en Mystic falls? Había reconocido perfectamente su cara. Aunque el muy desgraciado hubiera intentado impedirlo. Lo había atacado de improvisto, sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar, y no le sorprendía lo más mínimo pues aquel tipo siempre había sido un cínico y un cobarde. Exceptuando al mayor de los Mikaelson, Elijah, Damon siempre había pensado que lo peor de Rebekah eran sus hermanos. Ahora, aquello no iba a quedar así. Damon pensaba _hablar _con Kol. Nadie le atacaba por la espalda y salía impune. Se levantó nervioso de la cama, vestido solo con la bata del hospital y dispuesto a ir a buscarlo en ese preciso momento todavía con el gotero clavado en la mano.

- ¿Damon?

Stefan le cortó el paso casi a medio pasillo. La expresión de ambos hermanos era como el día y la noche. Mientras Stefan miraba al suelo arrepentido y con cierta timidez, Damon tenía la mirada decidida y el ceño fruncido en un gesto de determinación. Intentó apartar a su hermano, pero este lo agarró del brazo.

- ¿Pero que os pasa a todos hoy? tienen que tenerte en observación esta noche ¿Donde se supone que vas?

- A matar a ese hijo de puta.

- Damon, basta.

Ante la firmeza de Stefan, Damon dejó de forcejear y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Que pasa, ya no me odias?

- Nunca te he odiado.

- Eso no es verdad – respondió desafiante levantando una ceja – es que verme en el hospital te ha ablandado, hermanito? - quiso esbozar su habitual sonrisa pícara, pero sintió una fuerte una punzada de dolor en la cara. Se había olvidado de que tenía la nariz rota y la mejilla llena de moratones

- Ya veo que no estás de humor. Es igual – suspiró – volvamos a la habitación.

Damon le siguió a desgana. No, no estaba de humor. Y no lo estaba porque esos malnacidos de los Mikaelson habían aparecido para hacerle la vida imposible. Porque por si no tuviera ya suficientes líos en la cabeza, tenían que llegar a remover su pasado y a reventarle la nariz. Y también estaba de muy mal humor porque Elena no había ido a verle desde que se había despertado. Era una actitud infantil teniendo en cuenta cómo la había tratado en las últimas horas, pero no podía evitar que le molestara porque se moría de ganas de verla. Además hubiera jurado que había sido ella la que le había acariciado la cara justo antes de perder el conocimiento.

- ¿Me escuchas?

Damon sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en su hermano.

- ¿Porqué nadie fue capaz de contarme que pasó de verdad con Rebekah?

- Porque tu adorado padre prefirió tapar el asunto, como de costumbre.

- ¿La mataste?

Damon se quedó pálido. ¿La había matado? Esa era la pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza desde ese día, la que había intentado ignorar con todas sus fuerzas durante cinco largos años, pero siempre acababa volviendo y revivir ese pasado tan doloroso en voz alta era una auténtica tortura.

- ¿Porque... porqué dices eso?

- Porque Kol lo mencionó en la sala de espera delante de todo el mundo. Dijo que su hermana estaría viva si tu no la hubieras matado. Damon, no he creído ni por un segundo que mataras a Rebekah, pero necesito que me expliques qué pasó de verdad.

Damon sintió que el sudor frío le recorría la nuca. A pesar de que su relación fuera una montaña rusa, Stefan se merecía una explicación. Se frotó las manos, intentando encontrar la fuerza y las palabras adecuadas y respiró hondo. Había llegado la hora de contar la verdad de una vez por todas, aunque aquello le costara el desprecio de todo el mundo. Tampoco es que en ese momento lo quisieran demasiado.

* * *

Elena se presentó el día siguiente en el hospital a las nueve de la mañana en punto, justo cuando empezaba el horario de visitas. Había llamado a Stefan para preguntarle cómo había ido la charla con su hermano, pero este no le había cogido el teléfono. Aquello había aumentado todavía más su preocupación, pues no pudo evitar pensar que si Stefan no quería hablar con ella era porque la conversación con Damon no había ido bien. Y con ese pensamiento se había metido en la cama, donde no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Su cabeza era un hervidero, por momentos se planteaba si kol tenía razón en su acusación, luego pensaba que quizá Damon había actuado en defensa propia y finalmente, se convencía de que _su_ Damon jamás podría ponerle una mano encima a una mujer. Sus pensamientos pasaban de un extremo al otro en cuestión de segundos y no tener respuestas la estaba volviendo loca. Plantearse siquiera la opción de que Damon fuera culpable hacía que le doliera el corazón.

Atravesó el hospital en un tiempo récord, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y cuando llegó a la habitación de Damon, tuvo que respirar hondo una vez más. No sabía si estaba preparada para lo que él tuviera que decirle, ni siquiera sabía si él querría hablar con ella después de todo lo que había pasado los últimos días. A fin de cuentas, él no quería saber nada de ella hacía apenas unas horas. Pero tenía que intentarlo porque necesitaba salir de dudas, y sobretodo, necesitaba verlo. Abrió la puerta de la habitación poco a poco, entrando sin hacer ruido. Pero sus esfuerzos por no despertarlo fuero en vano, porque en cuanto sus pies estuvieron dentro del cuarto, vio como los ojos azules de Damon la miraban con curiosidad, brillantes y a la expectativa.

- Pensaba que estarías durmiendo – se disculpó ella.

- ¿Y cómo? Llevan despertándome a cada hora por lo menos desde las cuatro de la madrugada. Estoy lleno de pinchazos por todas partes.

Elena reconoció su posición de defensa. Percibió la tensión en la frente de Damon y como cruzaba los brazos en el pecho. Le habían quitado ya la vía y aunque seguía con la venda en la nariz y la cara llena de moratones, tenía mejor aspecto. Además de muy mal humor. Cómo Elena no quería discutir, decidió por una vez aparcar su orgullo a un lado, dejó su bolso en una silla y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Él se apartó un poco a regañadientes para dejarla sentar, pero para sorpresa de la chica no se quejó.

- Siento no haberte venido a ver antes. Ayer lo intenté, pero supuse que necesitabas hablar con Stefan primero. Luego la enfermera me echó.

Supo que había tocado un punto débil cuando la expresión de sus ojos se tornó más vulnerable. Pero apenas fue un segundo, luego volvió a colocarse su carcasa habitual.

- Podrías haber venido antes. Pero no importa, lo entiendo.

- No, Damon. - Elena suspiró – Mira.. he venido a hablar de verdad de una vez. No quiero más mentiras, ni más secretos, ni más peleas por no decirnos las cosas. Esto no nos lleva a ningun lado. Yo quería venir a verte, pero cuando cuando aquel tipo... kol... insinuó que habías matado a Rebekah, me desmayé.

Y en ese momento, toda la rabia de Damon se desvaneció de golpe, apartó la sábana de sus rodillas y se acercó a ella, agarrándole la cara con las manos y mirándola de arriba a abajo, como si quisiera inspeccionar si estaba bien.

- Maldito hijo de … - resopló agarrándola de las mejillas con firmeza - ¿Que te hizo? ¿Estás bien?

- Es curioso que seas tu el que haga esa pregunta, tú eres el que estás ingresado – sin poder evitarlo, sonrió y posó sus manos sobre las de él. Había echado de menos aquella intimidad, sus ojos azules mirándola con esa ternura. No soportaba que quisiera evitarla. - Estoy bien, la doctora dice que fueron los nervios, últimamente no ganamos para sustos. Pero estuvo toda la tarde haciéndome pruebas – sonrió pero vio como él apartaba las manos de ella.

- Siempre he traído problemas, debí advertirte el día en que te conocí, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy un egoísta.

- Damon, no digas tonterías. Es cierto que esta situación no es fácil, pero me he metido en ella yo sola. Y por eso mismo, quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

- ¿Todo? - Elena lo miró a los ojos y sintió pena por él. Jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable.

- Necesito saber porqué te fuiste realmente Damon, necesito que confíes en mi.

Elena vio duda en sus ojos azules y eso le dolió más de lo que quería admitir, pero se forzó a ignorar sus propios sentimientos y a centrarse en los de él.

- Aquí no. - fue lo único que él dijo – vete a casa, pasaré a buscarte en cuanto me den el alta.

Elena quiso protestar, pero él se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño, no dejándole la opción de replicar. Resignada y algo decepcionada, Elena volvió a agarrar el bolso y se marchó.

* * *

Pero Damon no la había rechazado tal y cómo ella había creído en un principio. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando llamaron al timbre. Elena corrió a abrir y se quedó paralizada al encontrárselo allí en la puerta, con una bolsa de ropa que dejó caer contra el suelo del recibidor y sin venda en la nariz. Los golpes aún se le notaban, pero limpio y vestido de calle tenía la buena planta de siempre. Nadie hubiera dicho que había pasado la noche ingresado en un hospital.

- Te dije que vendría a buscarte – dijo él al ver que ella se sorprendía.

- Pensaba que solo había sido un pretexto para echarme.

- Claro que no. Tú quieres saber la verdad, y yo voy a contártela, es justo. Pero necesito llevarte a un lugar.

Damon vio la chispa de emoción en los ojos de Elena y no supo que pensar. ¿Realmente se preocupaba por él? Le había dolido que ella no fuera verlo al hospital, aunque había sentido un poco de alivio (no en el mal sentido) cuando ella le había dicho que no había podido ir por culpa de un desmayo. Pero aún así, le habría gustado que le hubiera visitado. Su cabeza era un auténtico lio desde el mismo momento en el que la había conocido. Hacía dos días la había ignorado completamente y ahora... ¿Cómo iba a pedirle nada a ella, si él no sabía lo que quería? Nunca lo había sabido. Sin decirle nada más, le indicó con la mano a Elena que le siguiera y subieron al coche. Damon notó las miradas fugaces de Elena durante todo el viaje y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantener la mirada fija en la carretera. Horas antes, le había contado toda la historia a Stefan y este lo había aceptado. Pero con ella tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que lo considerara un monstruo. Alejarla él mismo era una cosa, pero que ella le rechazara o le mirara con desprecio... no sabía si podría soportarlo.

El camaro se detuvo en seco y Elena abrió mucho los ojos al ver donde se habían detenido. Sin más explicaciones, Damon apagó el motor, salió del vehículo y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta. Cuando sus pies entraron en contacto con el barro y las hojas secas, Elena echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Por desgracia, conocía muy bien ese lugar.

- ¿Me has traído al cementerio?

Damon asintió.

- Si voy a contarte su historia, es justo que ella esté delante. Bastante la he traicionado ya.

Agarrándola de la mano, la condujo a través de las tumbas hasta que llegaron a un pequeño apartado lleno de féretros más ostentosos. No cabía duda de que ese pequeño rincón estaba destinado a la gente con dinero. Damon se sentó en el suelo de gravilla, justo delante de una lápida de mármol blanco en la que se podía leer "R.M" en un rincón. Las iniciales eran apenas visibles, como si se hubieran puesto de la forma más discreta posible, para que nadie supiera quien descansaba allí. Damon dejó una rosa que había traído justo delante de la lápida y se cruzó de piernas. Elena se sentó a su lado.

- Los Mikaelson han sido siempre socios de mi padre. Mikael, el patriarca, y Giuseppe estudiaron juntos en la facultad y se hicieron amigos. Supongo que no pudieron evitar juntarse, los dos son la misma escoria.

Miró a la tumba de Rebekah como disculpándose con la mirada, y le reconfortó notar la mano de Elena en su rodilla, instándole a que siguiera. Ambos estaban de cara a la lápida, sin mirarse a los ojos, sentados uno al lado del otro. Mientras hablaba, Damon no desviaba la mirada del frío mármol.

- Nuestras familias solían verse mucho. Stefan y yo solíamos jugar con Elijah, Klaus y Kol en el jardín de casa casi todos los fines de semana. Yo debía tener unos dos años cuando nació Rebekah, antes de que mamá tuviera a Stefan. Desde siempre, nuestros padres bromearon con nuestro compromiso y con la gracia que les haría unir las famílias. Mamá decía que haríamos buena pareja y entre broma y broma, mi padre y maikel empezaron a convencerse y a hablar en serio del tema. Cuando nos hicimos mayores, Rebekah se volvió una chica muy atractiva y por aquel entonces yo no era demasiado selectivo en lo que a compañía femenina se refiere.

Elena si lo miraba en todo momento, pero Damon no podía girarse, porque tenía miedo de que le despreciara. No había tenido una vida ejemplar y había cometido muchos errores. Errores realmente graves.

- Que empezáramos a salir no fue casual. Ella se encaprichó de mi, supongo que alentada por su padre y yo acepté, animado por el mío. No es que salir con Rebekah fuera un suplicio ni nada por el estilo, era guapísima y muy divertida, pero ambos eramos muy jóvenes, ella apenas tenía 17 años y no teníamos claro lo que queríamos hacer. El problema fue que nos dejamos llevar, porque era lo que todo el mundo esperaba de nosotros. Desde pequeños nos habían dicho que íbamos a terminar juntos así que cuando sucedió lo vimos como algo natural.

- Por eso me dijiste todas esas cosas al principio... - entendió Elena con la vista también clavada en la lápida esta vez.

- Sí. En cierta forma, vi que te estaban haciendo lo mismo que me hicieron a mi y no quería que corrieras la misma suerte. - Elena asintió en silencio y el se calló también. Al darse cuenta, elena volvió a apretarle el muslo.

- Sigue contandome lo de Rebekah, por favor.

- Esta bien, pero ahora viene la parte mala. - suspiró - Ella se enamoró de mi. O bueno, más bien se obsesionó conmigo. Empezamos a salir en serio, ella me presentaba como su novio y quería pasar más y más tiempo conmigo pero yo no la quería. - se pasó las manos por el cabello – bueno, si la quería pero no como se supone que debería haberlo hecho. Nunca la antepuse a mis amigos, ni a mis salidas nocturnas, y por supuesto no le fui fiel. Tenía veinte años, mucho dinero y atractivo, lo último que quería era comprometerme con nadie. Pero de repente, no se como, me vi colocándole un anillo en el dedo.

- Pero si tu no querías... - Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Todavía no me lo explico. La empresa de papá empezó a tener pérdidas, mientras la de los Mikaelson subía como la espuma. Por aquel entonces las relaciones familiares no eran tan excelentes y no me di cuenta hasta tiempo después de que Giuseppe empezó a insistirme para que cazara a Rebekah de una vez. Empezó a insinuarme que la unión de ambas familias seria beneficiosa, supongo que porque tenía intención de fusionar los negocios y veía que una boda era un movimiento ideal. Yo por aquel entonces le ayudaba, porque Stefan aun iba al instituto, y empecé a vivir los problemas de la empresa tanto o más que mi padre. Así que al final me convencí y entre él y la insistencia de Rebekah... le pedí matrimonio.

- Damon...

- Sí, y ese fue el gran error que desencadenó todos los demás – Damon soltó una sonrisa teñida de amargura cuando ella le acarició una mejilla – Empecé a amargarme sin darme cuenta. Rebekah quiso que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos antes de la boda y yo acepté. Entonces me empecé a dar cuenta de verdad de que esa chica no estaba bien. Tenía comportamientos obsesivos, me revisaba los mensajes, me olía la ropa... yo en ese entonces estaba tan ocupado con la empresa que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para acostarme con otras mujeres, pero ella se enfadaba por nada, encontraba cosas donde no las había y me montaba unos números horribles, llorando y lanzándome cosas. Una vez me partió una ceja con un jarrón.

- Dios mío...

- Y éramos muy jóvenes como para tener que vivir así Elena. Yo intenté dejarla, pero entonces ella se me ponía de rodillas, me suplicaba e incluso amenazaba con hacer una locura. Necesitaba ayuda de verdad, pero yo tampoco me preocupé jamás por eso, jamás le insistí o hablé con Elijah, yo estaba sumergido en mis propios problemas y a medida que pasó el tiempo, mi desinterés por ella se volvió desprecio e incluso odio.

- Pero la dejaste días antes de la boda ¿no?

- En cuanto me vi la fecha de la boda encima empecé a agobiarme, a tratarla mal. Ella no tenía la culpa Elena, ella me quería a su manera, estaba enamorada de mi.

- Pero tampoco era un querer sano Damon...

- Ya, pero a mi nunca me habían querido cómo lo hizo ella. Y no han vuelto a hacerlo. Al principio me hacía sentir especial pero luego empecé a agobiarme porque sabía que yo no podría jamás ofrecerle lo mismo. Una noche tuvimos una discusión horrible, horrible de verdad. Destrozó toda la casa y yo me largué. Me fui y me acosté con otra mujer para hacerle daño y su hermano klaus nos vio. Supe que iba a decírselo inmediatamente y así fue. No volví a casa hasta la noche siguiente y entonces … entonces sucedió.

_- ¿Rebekah?_

_Damon entró en el apartamento que compartían a tientas. Le sorprendió encontrárselo todo a oscuras. No era demasiado tarde y Rebekah solía acostarse pasada la media noche. Palpó hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz y se aflojó la corbata. No se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero había tomado la determinación de dejar a Rebekah de una vez por todas. No podían seguir haciéndose daño, empezaba a temer de verdad que ella hiciera una tontería. Además estaba seguro de que su hermano le diría que lo había visto con otra mujer y tenía miedo de cómo ella pudiera reaccionar, incluso de cómo podría ser su discusión futura. La tensión que había entre ambos se había convertido en algo totalmente tóxico, a veces sentía que se odiaban, y una pareja en vísperas de su boda no podía odiarse. Necesitaba hablar con ella antes y por una vez, hacerlo como dos personas adultas y razonables._

_- ¿Bekah, estás ahí?_

_Siguió buscándola sin éxito, hasta que vio una luz a través de la puerta del baño. Preocupado, golpeó la puerta del servicio pero nadie respondió. Volvió a gritar su nombre, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Desesperado, intentó abrir pero estaba cerrada con llave, así que al final, la derribó como pudo. Y entonces la vio._

_- ¡Rebekah! ¿Pero qué has hecho?_

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, se arrodilló a su lado e intentó sacarla de la bañera. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las muñecas llenas de cortes en diagonal y había un bote de pastillas vacío en el suelo. Con las manos temblorosas, le tocó el cuello para medirle el pulso y tal y como temía, no se lo encontró. La sacó del agua en brazos y la tumbó encima de la cama. Temblando y con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas la secó y la envolvió en una toalla mientras esperaba que llegara la ambulancia. Cuando llegaron, le hicieron salir de la habitación inmediatamente y lo siguiente que vio fue como se la llevaban a ella, cubierta con una manta hasta más arriba de la cabeza._

_- _Nunca podré borrar esa imagen. - siguió Damon con la vista fija en la tumba, sin atreverse a ver el desprecio que debía sentir Elena por él en esos momentos – Parecía tan indefensa, tan joven... si yo no me hubiera ido aquella noche, si yo no la hubiera engañado... si hubiera aprendido a quererla... Klaus le dijo que yo la engañaba, que yo no la quería. Y ella no lo soportó.

- Damon, no fue tu culpa. - Damon se sorprendió al notar las manos de Elena de nuevo en sus mejillas y todavía más al ver tenía los ojos humedecidos por lágrimas que no se atrevían a salir.

- Claro que fue mi culpa. Ella no hizo nada más que quererme y yo fui incapaz. Soy incapaz...

- No digas eso, fuisteis víctimas de las circunstancias. Ella no estaba bien. Necesitaba ayuda.

- Y yo no se la di Elena, yo la maté.

- No, escúchame, no la mataste ¿me oyes?

- Si, siempre meto la pata. Le destrocé la vida a una chica inocente y luego arruiné los negocios de mi padre. Giuseppe me odió desde entonces, porque por supuesto, los mikaelson rompieron cualquier relación con nosotros. Mi padre me recordaba día si y día también que aquello había sido culpa mía y yo me hundí en una depresión. Salía cada noche, bebía, pasaba casi todo el día fuera de casa, pero nada de eso hacía que me sintiera mejor.

- ¿Pero y Elisa?

- al principio intentó defenderme, pero nunca ha tenido carácter con mi padre y yo tampoco me dejaba ayudar por aquel entonces. No entiendo porqué le tiene tanto miedo... o amor, o lo que sea que le tenga. Cuando me echó de casa y ella lo defendió, después de todo lo que me estaba haciendo, de que ella sabía lo que me estaba haciendo pasar... de defenderla a ella! Me decepcionó mucho Elena.

- Lo se... .

- Además ella fue una de las que más insistió en que la muerte de Rebekah no trascendiera. La enterraron aquí, sin propiciarle ni un funeral decente, y dijeron que se había ido a estudiar al extranjero porque no querían escándalos. Ni ellos ni mi padre, porque sabía que si empezaban a salir las verdades, todos acabaríamos de mierda hasta el cuello. Entonces mi relación con mi padre empezó a ser horrorosa... realmente horrible... y empecé a contrariarlo a propósito. Hacía todo lo que sabía que le molestaba y él empezó a odiarme. Hasta entonces había sido un hijo modélico Elena, pero cuando vi cómo mi propio padre me atacaba, me rebelé, quise devolvérselo. Hasta que logré que me echara. Me largué solo, primero a Nueva york y luego a Chicago, y como mi madre me mandaba dinero a escondidas, me lo gasté en fiesta, mujeres y droga para olvidar. Si no hubiera sido por Ric... él me salvó la vida en más de un sentido.

Elena se llevó las manos a la boca y no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Damon también lloraba, aunque de forma totalmente inconsciente y seguía sin atreverse a mirarla.

- Supongo que pensarás que soy un monstruo y querrás salir corriendo. Yo mismo he intentado alejarte antes de que lo supieras, antes de que te destrozara a ti también. Solo hago daño a la gente que me quiere, yo soy incapaz...

Pero Elena no le dejó hablar más. Se inclinó hacia él y allí, en el suelo del cementerio, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Volvieron a casa en silencio. Elena apoyó la frente en la ventanilla del camaro mientras de reojo observaba como Damon tamborileaba los dedos sobre el volante. Su confesión la había dejado en shock, tanto que ahora no sabía que decirle. Lo único que había sido capaz de hacer había sido abrazarlo, esperando que aquel gesto hablara por si solo. Se habían quedado un buen rato allí, abrazados en el suelo del cementerio y llorando como un par de tontos.

Elena todavía estaba procesando lo que Damon le había contado y cuanto más asimilaba la historia, más rabia sentía. ¿Cómo podía Giuseppe haber tratado así a su propio hijo? Damon había pasado por un infierno cuando la mayoría de jóvenes empezaban a vivir. Además una parte de ella no podía evitar sentirse identificada con él: apenas era una niña cuando sus padres murieron y aquello había destrozado su mundo tal y como lo conocía hasta entonces; la había cambiado a ella por completo y durante mucho tiempo había perdido incluso las ganas de seguir adelante. Por suerte, siempre había tenido a sus amigos a su lado, a su hermano... hasta a Stefan, pero Damon no había tenido a nadie e incluso su propia família le había dado la espalda. No podía ni imaginarse lo duro que había tenido que ser para él.

- ¿Vienes

Elena levantó la cabeza de golpe al darse cuenta de que el camaro ya estaba aparcado en la entrada de casa. Damon la esperaba fuera del vehículo con los brazos cruzados, pero cuando elena lo miró, él desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. A Elena le recordó a un niño pequeño que acababa de hacer una travesura. Le sonrió con ternura y salió del coche. Había sido muy duro para él recordar el pasado y no quería decir nada que le incomodara, así que ambos continuaron en silencio mientras entraban en casa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te ayude a curarte las heridas? - preguntó ella cuando hubieron entrado.

- No, gracias.

Damon se encogió de hombros y se dirigió decidido a las escaleras.

- ¿A donde vas?

- Necesito hablar con Alaric, hace un par de días que no se nada de él y quiero saber como va la investigación sobre el incendio.

Elena asintió sin saber muy bien que más decir y se frotó una mano contra la otra con nerviosismo. Él estaba raro, seguía cabizbajo y parecía triste. Además sentía que la evitaba a propósito, como si no quisiera pasar más rato del necesario con ella.

- ¡Damon! - le gritó cuando él ya estaba en el piso de arriba.

- ¿Si?

- ¿quieres... quieres algo de cenar? ¿necesitas algo?

- No, gracias, estoy bien. Usaré tu habitación si no te importa.

- No, claro.

Y así, sin más, se encerró en la habitación de Elena para trabajar. La situación había pasado de ser muy íntima a algo incómoda. Después de haber compartido aquella conexión en el cementerio ninguno de los dos sabía como romper el hielo. Damon agradecía que Elena no le juzgara, pero eso no borraba de un plumazo todos sus miedos y sus inseguridades, y por su parte, Elena no sabía como abordar un tema tan delicado sin hacerle daño.

Supuso que Damon necesitaba pensar, así que como todavía no era muy tarde, decidió dejarle un poco de espacio e ir a ver a Bonnie. Su amiga se alegró de verla bien, sobretodo después de todo lo que había pasado en la fiesta de los fundadores y le dio un cariñoso abrazo a modo de saludo. Estaba cerrando la pastelería, así que como ya no aceptaba clientela, bajó la persiana de la entrada y el local quedó para ellas dos solas.

- Caroline está como loca contando a todo el mundo lo que pasó en la fiesta. Es la primera vez que tiene información de primero mano. – rió Bonnie antes de beber de la taza de café que había preparado. A Elena le había hecho un té verde ya que sabía que era su bebida favorita. – Lo cierto es que fue bastante fuerte, ya sabes, como se llevaron a Damon en camilla e inconsciente... hacía tiempo que no ocurría nada tan impactante en el pueblo. Damon y tú sois las nuevas estrellas de la prensa rosa de Mystic falls... - Al ver como Elena se ponía incómoda, Bonnie se arrepintió de haber hecho ese comentario en broma. - Elena, lo siento...

- No tranquila, se perfectamente que estoy en boca de todo el mundo. La niña buena que deja a su perfecto prometido y se va con el chico malo... deben estar encantados con la película – añadió ella despreocupadamente mientras sorbía su te.

- Me sorprendes Elena, no te reconozco... si echo la vista unos meses atrás...

- Unos meses atrás no era yo Bonnie. Estaba más preocupada por dejar de sufrir y encontrar cierta estabilidad que por vivir de verdad. Supongo que me he dado cuenta de que no se puede tener todo tan controlado como pretendía. Y no se está tan mal así.

- Empiezo a pensar que los rumores son ciertos. Ese discurso suena muy Damon.

Elena levantó la vista de la taza y miró a su amiga a los ojos.

- No suena Damon, suena a mi misma. Me he cansado de ser lo que los demás quieren que sea.

- Pero eso sigue sin resolver mi duda – insistió Bonnie - ¿Es verdad, Tu y Damon...?

- Me encantaría responderte – Elena dejó la taza encima de la mesa – Pero ni yo misma se que contestarte.

- Caroline estaba convencida...

- Y no iba tan desencaminada. - suspiró – Bonnie, entre él y yo hay algo, no te lo voy a negar. Pero ni yo misma se que es.

- Pero Elena, es el hermano de Stefan...

- Ya lo se, lo se muy bien por desgracia. Y me siento terriblemente culpable por haberme interpuesto entre dos hermanos, pero no he podido evitarlo. No he podido evitar enamorarme de él.

- ¿Cómo? - Bonnie abrió mucho los ojos y escupió el café sin querer. - ¿Qué has dicho?

Elena se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso último en voz alta y se arrepintió al instante.

- Pero como puede ser... es totalmente opuesto a Stefan. Madre mía Elena...

Ante la cara de horror de su mejor amiga, Elena se levantó de la silla enfadada y agarró su bolso.

- Bonnie si vas a juzgarme, ya he tenido bastante últimamente, así que mejor será que nos veamos otro día.

- ¡No! Elena espera... quien... ¿Lo saben los Salvatore?

- No. Bueno, Elisa sí.

- ¿Y que piensa sobre ello?

- Pues no está muy contenta. - suspiró – supongo que se le ha pegado más de su marido de lo que yo pensaba. Prácticamente me ordenó que volviera con Stefan. Y si vas a decirme que estás de acuerdo con ella...

- Elena, cálmate. Mira, tengo derecho a que me sorprenda todo esto ¿vale? Pero intentaré no juzgarte, te lo prometo. Siéntate y cuéntamelo todo con calma ¿Quieres?

Elena se relajó un poco ante las palabras de su amiga y asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse en la silla.

* * *

Le había hecho bien hablar con Bonnie. Habían cosas en las que su amiga no estaba de acuerdo con ella pero a grandes rasgos, la apoyaba. Y por supuesto, defendía su decisión con relación al tema de Elisa, lo cual la había reconfortado bastante. Todavía no sabía que hacer con ese tema, pero tenía tantos frentes abiertos de los que preocuparse, que de momento estaba reservando a Elisa en un rincón.

Cuando llegó a casa, todavía no era medianoche pero se sentía cansada. La noche anterior no había pegado ojo y los sucesos de aquel día la habían agotado física y psicológicamente, así que decidió subir a su habitación a descansar. Sin embargo, cuando llegó hasta allí, le sorprendió ver que todavía se veía luz por debajo de la puerta. Se asomó disimuladamente y vio a Damon concentrado en la pantalla de su ordenador. No quiso molestarlo, así que pensó que lo mejor sería coger un libro y relajarse un rato en otra habitación. Pensó en ocupar la que había sido de Jeremy, pero como el chico no había vuelto a pisar Mystic falls desde que se había marchado años atrás, estaba llena de polvo y algo destartalada, así que se metió en la Damon. A fin de cuentas, antes de que él hiciera ese fatídico viaje a Chicago, aquel espacio había sido también suyo. Con los recuerdos de las noches que había pasado en sus brazos, sonrió y se concentró en el libro.

Una hora más tarde, Elena se había quedado dormida. Había luchado por no cerrar los ojos, pero el agotamiento había acabado por ganar la batalla, y poco a poco, a la vez que las letras se habían ido volviendo borrosas, se había ido acurrucando sobre el colchón.

- Elena

Se despertó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado en un susurro. La había llamado de forma suave, dulce, y notaba la leve caricia de sus dedos en el brazo. No quería girarse por miedo a romper la magia, por miedo a que él volviera a salir corriendo.

- Elena... se me ha ido el santo al cielo y se me ha hecho tarde … lo siento.

Elena se encogió de hombros, todavía sin girarse y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Echaba de menos dormir con él. Había añorado aquella cama, sentir su calor en la espalda. Pero sabía que seguramente él venia a decirle que se fuera a su habitación y le dejara dormir. Así que como una tonta, no se movió con la intención de prolongar al máximo el momento.

Lo que Elena no se esperaba era notar como el colchón se hundía tras ella, ni el brazo de Damon rodeándole la cintura. Se relajó y dejó que él pasara el otro brazo por debajo, para abrazarla del todo. Entonces cerró los ojos de nuevo y sonrió, sintiendo que no le importaría morir en aquel mismo momento mientras él siguiera sosteniéndola de aquella forma. Pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Elena sabía exactamente donde quería estar y era allí, con él.

- No se a quien pretendo engañar – murmuró Damon contra su pelo – lo he hecho a propósito. Quería tener una excusa para dormir contigo otra vez y no sabía como acercarme a ti. Gracias... por no rechazarme, por no juzgarme como hacen los demás.

Entonces, Elena se revolvió en sus brazos y se giró para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía los ojos humedecidos y sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Él no se merecía lo que decían de él, no se merecía lo que ella había pensado de él al principio. Alargó la mano y le tocó la mejilla.

- Nadie tiene derecho a juzgarte. No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió, y lo que ha hecho tu padre para ensuciar tu nombre es una barbaridad.

- Lo de mi padre es verdad, pero... Lo de Rebekah si que fue mi culpa.

- No, escúchame. Quiero que te saques eso de la cabeza de una vez. No fue tu culpa. Actuaste mal, te equivocaste, como hemos hecho todos alguna vez, pero tu no la mataste. Ella estaba mal y tenía mucha más gente alrededor que debería haberse dado cuenta de ello. Lo que hicieron fue destrozaros, a los dos, y no deberías dejar que sigan machacándote ahora. No deberías condicionar tu felicidad por algo contra lo que por desgracia ya no puedes hacer nada.

- Ya lo se pero... tengo miedo – lo dijo en un susurro y Elena supo que le había costado un mundo reconocer aquello. - Siempre estropeo las cosas. Yo... pensaba que era incapaz de querer. Pensaba que si después de todo lo que sentía Rebekah por mi yo no había sido capaz de corresponderla era porque jamás podría sentir amor por nadie... pero entonces...

Se inclinó y se quedó sentado en la cama al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. A Elena, el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora e imitó su posición, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Entonces qué?

- Entonces te conocí a ti, la novia de mi hermano – rió con amargura - ¿No es irónico? Justo la única persona que no podía tener... - Damon la miró a los ojos y respiró hondo antes de pronunciar las palabras que iban a hacer que el corazón de Elena se derritiera. – Te quiero Elena.

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta. Le quería. Él también la quería.

- Ei, ¿que te pasa? Si tu no sientes lo mismo no pasa nada, yo...

- cállate – sonrió ella aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin borrar esa sonrisa de sus labios, alargó el brazo y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo. Él se rindió enseguida, abriendo la boca y dejando que sus lenguas se encontraran. De la garganta de Damon salió un gemido ahogado y la apretó más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que los pechos de ella se aplastaran contra su camiseta. Con la necesidad de tenerla lo más cerca posible y sin abandonar su boca, la agarró de las caderas para sentarla en su regazo, haciendo que lo rodeara con las piernas.

- Te he echado de menos – susurró ella al mordisquearle el labio inferior.

Los besos que empezaron siendo dulces, acabaron volviéndose desesperados. Las manos de Elena se enredaban en el cabello de Damon atrayéndolo hacia ella mientras su cuerpo se frotaba contra el de él. La posición era perfecta para que ambos pudieran encontrar placer fácilmente en el contacto, así que Elena empezó a rotar las caderas y Damon le colocó las manos en el trasero, guiándola. La temperatura de la habitación se elevó en cuestión de segundos y ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa. Elena fue la primera en sacarse la camiseta. Damon la imitó y se lanzó a lamer el valle entre sus pechos, recreándose en el sabor de su cuerpo. Le desabrochó el sujetador sin quitárselo todavía y repentinamente, cambió de posición, tumbándola en la cama y colocándose él encima.

- Estaba celoso – dijo con la respiración entrecortada mientras los dedos de ella le recorrían la espalda. Elena se detuvo e intentó enfocar la vista. Damon pensó que era la visión más hermosa que había tenido en la vida, con el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados por sus besos y los ojos chispeantes de pasión. - Fui a Denver, tal y como te había prometido.

- ¡Damon! - ella reaccionó de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos. Intentó salir de debajo de él, pero no se lo permitió.

- Cuando vi que te había acompañado Stefan me puse celoso. Me llevaron los demonios. Y entonces empezaron a ganar la batalla mis miedos otra vez. Yo no sabía que podía ofrecerte, él lo tenía todo. Cuando os vi sonreíros el uno al otro...

- Damon – le hizo callar poniéndole el dedo índice sobre los labios. - me moría de ganas de que fueras tu el que estuviera allí conmigo, tal y como habíamos hablado. Pero Stefan se presentó de improvisto y yo necesitaba que alguien me llevara. Tenías que haberme dicho que estabas allí. Maldita sea, cabezota, tenías que habérmelo contado en vez de encerrarte en ti mismo otra vez.

- Pero os vi reír...

- ¿Y? Escúchame – Le agarró la cara con sus manos y lo acercó, haciendo que sus frentes reposaran la una contra la otra – Me he dado cuenta de que jamás estuve enamorada de Stefan. ¿Y sabes porqué? Porque nunca he sentido por él lo que siento por ti, tonto.

Damon levantó un poco la cabeza y se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad le había dicho lo que él creía? Debió sonreír como un auténtico imbécil porque ella soltó una carcajada y se inclinó para reclamar su boca de nuevo. Esta vez Elena ganó la batalla y se colocó encima de él, rodeándole con las caderas. No perdió ni un segundo en besar y lamer cada uno de los rincones de su pecho y su estómago mientras luchaba con la bragueta de sus vaqueros. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, Damon guió las caderas de Elena y la colocó encima suyo. Cuando la penetró, ambos gimieron a la vez y Elena se dejó caer unos segundos encima de él, disfrutando de la sensación de volver a estar unidos de ese modo. Pero él no le dejó tregua, sosteniéndola de la cintura, se incorporó con ella hasta que ambos quedaron sentados, recuperando así la posición que habían adoptado en un principio. Cuando Elena comenzó a rotar las caderas de nuevo, él la dejó llevar su propio ritmo antes de sostenerla por las caderas para guiarla mejor. Tal y como estaban, podían abrazarse, besarse y acariciarse plenamente mientras se movían al unísono y eso hicieron, sin ningún reparo, como si quisieran expresarse todo lo que sentían y no se habían dicho hasta ese momento con cada carícia. Un baile de brazos, piernas y movimientos desesperados que finalizó cuando alcanzaron el clímax a la vez.

Recuperando el aliento, Elena descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Damon mientras él le acariciaba la espalda empapada de sudor.

- Dímelo otra vez – susurró ella con la cara enterrada en la curva del cuello de Damon.

- mmm?

- Lo que sientes por mi – levantó un poco la cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa en la cara. Él sonrió todavía más y le besó la punta de la nariz.

- Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras tan liberadoras para ambos, Elena abrazó a Damon con más fuerza y este se dejó caer contra la cama, llevándola con él.

- No más secretos - susurró Elena acurrucándose contra su pecho.

- No más secretos - repitió él antes de quedarse dormido.

…

_Riiiiinggg _

Damon abrió un ojo y emitió un gruñido al escuchar el ruido de su teléfono móvil. Elena estaba enroscada entre sus brazos y no tenía ningunas ganas de moverla. El sol se colaba ya entre las cortinas con fuerza, así que debía ser tarde, pero Damon quería prolongar aquel momento al máximo. Hacía días que no dormía tan bien. Elena tenía aquel efecto en él, lo tranquilizaba. Dormir con ella, alejaba las pesadillas que llevaba teniendo durante años. O quizá lo que las alejaba era lo poco que dormía cuando compartían la cama.

_Riiiiing _

_- _mñnnss apaga eso – murmuró Elena escondiendo la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

Resoplando con fastidio, a Damon no le quedó más remedio que incorporarse y descolgar.

- Maldita sea Ric – refunfuñó mientras salía de la habitación y se vestía con una sola mano – eres especialista en fastidiar. ¿Qué quieres?

Mientras Damon maldecía a gritos en la habitación contigua, Elena se desperezó en la cama con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios. No podía ser más feliz que en ese momento. Todos sus esfuerzos por tener una vida perfecta, controlada e ideal podían irse al traste en ese preciso instante. Cuando había sido capaz de dejarse llevar, de vivir las cosas tal y cómo la vida se las ofrecía, entonces por fin había empezado a disfrutar. Soltó una risita y pataleó contra la cama, como una niña pequeña. Al ver que Damon no volvía, decidió levantarse para darse una ducha, pero antes, pasó a revisar su teléfono móvil. Encontró varias llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido y le extrañó, así que decidió llamar ella misma.

- ¿Señorita Gilbert? - respondió una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Sí?

- Verá, le llamo de la escuela de arte de Denver, ¿recuerda? Donde hizo su prueba de admisión para poder entrar en nuestra escuela de Mystic falls.

- Sí, si, claro – nerviosa, empezó a caminar por la habitación. Le habían dicho que le dirían algo en una semana, no se esperaba una respuesta tan pronto, habían pasado muy pocos días.

- Tenemos ya los resultados de las pruebas. Pensábamos que nos demoraríamos más pero su caso lo tuvimos muy claro desde la entrevista. Enhorabuena señorita Gilbert, está usted admitida.

Elena apenas pudo articular un cordial gracias antes de lanzar el teléfono contra la cama y correr escaleras abajo con la intención de darle la noticia a Damon. Era feliz, completamente feliz. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al piso de abajo, se encontró a Damon colgando el teléfono con el semblante pálido y una expresión extraña.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él fingiendo que no ocurría nada - ¿A que se debe tanta alegría?

- Me han admitido en la escuela de arte. - dijo ella ya no tan contenta.

- Te lo dije. - respondió él y con una sonrisa sincera se acercó para abrazarla. Elena notó que se detenía en el abrazo más de lo necesario y que algo no andaba bien.

- ¿Damon, qué pasa?

Damon se apartó de ella y suspiró nervioso. No quería estropearle el momento, pero tenía que ser sincero con ella, no podía ni quería esconderle nada.

- Lo siento Elena, siento estropearte la alegría, pero creo que hemos descubierto al culpable del incendio.

Elena se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendida.

- Y creo, que mi padre tiene mucho que ver en todo este asunto.

Se dejó caer en el sofá destrozado y Elena corrió a su lado. ¿Giuseppe? ¿Giuseppe había provocado el incendio?

- ¿Ha sido él?

- Sí y no... Ya te contaré, primero tengo que salir de dudas.

- ¿A Donde vas? - preguntó Elena al ver que se levantaba y acababa de colocarse bien la camisa.

- A la mansión salvatore ¿Vienes conmigo?

Elena sospesó la situación. Por un lado, quería (y sabía que debía) estar a su lado en una situación como esa, pero presentarse con él de la mano en casa de sus suegros era demasiado. Ni siquiera había hablado con Stefan primero. Y luego estaba lo de Elisa, que tampoco le había dado tiempo a contárselo a Damon. Dudó unos segundos y vio cómo Damon esperaba una respuesta, empezando a molestarse. Finalmente, hizo lo que creía que tenía que hacer y apartando sus miedos, se levantó y le dio la mano. Juntos, se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el camaro de Damon.

**¿Cómo se lo tomarán los salvatore? ¿Y qué tendrá que ver Giuseppe en el incendio? ... ¡Estamos llegando a la recta final de esta historia! muchas gracias por seguir ahí y seguir dejándome reviews... estamos a puntito de llegar a las 100! un millón de gracias a todos, me alegra mucho que os siga gustando! un abrazo fuerte!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Elena notó la presión de la mano de Damon en su muslo. dirigió la mirada primero a esa mano reconfortante y luego hacia él, quien a su vez la observaba con expresión seria. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, él le dedicó una sonrisa y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando.

- No estés asustada, todo irá bien. No van a comerte – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

Elena tragó saliva y asintió. Se sentía culpable porque ella era quien debería darle ánimos a él y sacarle hierro al asunto, no a la inversa, pero no podía evitar temer la forma en la que los Salvatore se tomarían su aparición. Habían cambiado tanto las cosas en cuestión de pocos meses que a Elena todavía le costaba asimilar cada pequeño cambio.

Salieron del coche y se dirigieron hacia la entrada lo más decididamente que pudieron. Damon le pasó a Elena un brazo por los hombros y le dio un último apretón.

- ¿Tu crees que todo se aclarará? - preguntó ella recostando la cabeza contra el cuello de Damon.

- Esperemos que si. Estoy harto de esta situación.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, se separaron inmediatamente por impulso. Les abrió la puerta una de las mujeres que se encargaba de realizar la limpieza de la casa un par de veces por semana. Cuando pisaron el vestíbulo, Elena sintió la tensión en Damon. Notó como se ponía rígido y cómo respiraba hondo varias veces antes de dar el siguiente paso. Ambos sabían que probablemente aquella sería la última vez que Damon pisaría esa casa y Elena sabía lo duro que debía ser para él a pesar de todo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los que él le ofrecía y caminaron hacia el salón.

La primera que los vio fue Elisa. Damon no sabía lo que su madre le había propuesto a Elena, ni cómo la había descubierto en el hospital, pero aun así, su actitud con ella era muy diferente a la que había tenido días atrás. No era tan hostil como la que tenía con su padre, pero Damon empezaba a estar harto de todo lo que implicara a su familia, y a sus ojos su madre se había posicionado mucho tiempo atrás. Agarró la mano de Elena con más fuerza, retando a Elisa con la mirada a que dijera algo. Ella intentó adoptar aquella expresión impasible que tan bien se le daba tomar, pero su carcasa se resquebrajó enseguida. Delante de Damon no podía mantener la farsa que había construido para consigo misma. Damon era su ojito derecho y su debilidad.

- Al final has vuelto a elegir el camino equivocado. - dijo con pena en la voz. Aquellas palabras provocaron que Damon se tensara aún más y Elena le apretó los dedos en señal de apoyo.

- No creo que tu seas la más adecuada para decir eso, mamá.

Elisa se encogió ante las palabras de su hijo y a Elena hasta le supo mal el dolor que vio en sus ojos. Pero antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, Giuseppe Salvatore entró en el salón y entonces, la tensión pudo cortarse con un cuchillo. _Solo falta que aparezca Stefan _pensó Elena mientras seguía aferrada a Damon con fuerza. Estaba apretando tanto su mano que tenía los nudillos blancos y ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Giuseppe miró las manos entrelazadas de Damon y Elena, luego lo miró a él y simple y llanamente añadió:

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Hablar contigo. Y me da igual si te apetece o no.

Giuseppe se lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero finalmente aceptó. Damon le dio un beso en la sien a Elena antes de seguir a su padre hacia su despacho. Ambos entendieron, sin necesidad de hablarlo, que Damon debía hablar con su padre a solas. Por desgracia, eso dejaba a Elena en una situación bastante incómoda.

- Deduzco que mi advertencia no ha surgido ningún efecto. - Fue Elisa la que rompió el hielo, apoyándose en el respaldo de uno de los sofás.

- Deduces bien – respondió Elena sacando pecho. No podía dejar que Elisa se la comiera, había tomado una determinación y tenía que mantenerse firme.

- Tenía que intentarlo – añadió encogiéndose de hombros. - No se lo has dicho ¿Verdad?

- No he tenido tiempo. Pero no tengo intención de ocultárselo.

- Entiendo. Haz lo que quieras, no voy a pedirte que no nos alejes más, supongo que me lo merezco. Pero ¿Sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento de haber intentando que mi familia se mantuviera unida.

- Elisa, con todos mis respetos... no creo que haya sido la forma más correcta de hacerlo.

- Quizá no, ¿Pero que tienes tú que reprocharme? - A Elena le pareció ver un brillo de determinación en los ojos de la mujer y se alegró de verlo. En ese momento, sí le recordó a Damon. – he tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas, pero he actuado en consecuencia y siguiendo lo que me dictaba el corazón. Eso no es un delito. Y seguramente Damon me odiará cuando se entere de que he intentado apartarte de su lado, pero ¿qué le voy a hacer?, asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos. Hasta que me queden fuerzas, intentaré que mis hijos sean felices y estén unidos, y no me importa tener que pasar por encima de quien sea para lograrlo.

- Elisa, yo... quiero hacerle feliz – la confesión hizo que se ruborizara inmediatamente. Empezaba a ser una costumbre confesarse en voz alta con aquella mujer. - a pesar toda esta situación, ya te dije que quiero a Damon.

- ¿Tanto como querías a su hermano? - espetó la mujer cruzándose de brazos. A Elena le dolió aquella acusación, pero no tenía derecho a molestarse; era una pregunta lógica y sabía que mucha gente pensaría mal de ella por haber saltado de un hermano a otro.

- No. Tu misma lo has dicho, que debemos actuar según nos dicta el corazón – suspiró – pues bien yo lo he aprendido a hacerlo gracias a Damon y es con el con quien quiero estar. Se que no he sido justa con Stefan, pero las cosas a veces suceden sin que podamos evitarlas, y no por ello duele menos, pero no voy a sacrificar mi felicidad por lo que se supone que está bien, Elisa. No voy a cometer el error que cometiste tu.

A Elena esa última frase se le escapó y a Elisa le sentó como una bofetada. Pero entonces, la mujer volvió a calzarse su armadura de señora fina y distinguida, asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta del salón. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral, se detuvo y giró un poco la cabeza, sin mirar a Elena, pero para asegurarse de que esta la oyera.

- Sabes que no vamos a aceptarte de nuevo en esta familia jamás ¿Verdad?

- Mientras tenga a Damon... podré vivir con ello. - respondió Elena con el último acopio de valor que encontró.

Después, Elisa se fue y la dejó allí sola.

* * *

Paralelamente, Damon y Giuseppe mantuvieron una incómoda conversación en el despacho del patriarca de los Salvatore. Damon le tenía especial manía a esa habitación, pues recordaba como cuando él era niño su padre se pasaba las horas allí encerrado en vez de jugando con él y con Stefan, quienes necesitaban de toda su atención. También recordaba lo enfadado que solía salir de ese sitio y las regañinas con azotes incluidos que se habían llevado él y su hermano las pocas veces que habían osado jugar a indios en ese odioso lugar.

- ¿Y Bien? - Giuseppe Salvatore, sentado en su silla, cruzó las manos por encima de la mesa y levantó una ceja, esperando a que su hijo hablara.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de la existencia de mi asesoría?

Giuseppe lo miró serio con aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, pero a la vez mucho más fríos, y se encogió de hombros.

- Tengo mis contactos. Acercarte a Mystic falls fue un error, es más fácil rastrearte.

- ¿Y porque me atreví a volver al lugar en el que nací te crees con derecho de destrozarme la vida? - Replicó Damon intentando mantener la calma, pero era complicado. Todo el odio y la rabia que sentía hacia su padre hervían en aquel momento en su interior.

- Yo no te he destrozado nada.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Crees que no se perfectamente que tú has sido el que ha informado a los Mikaelson de mi regreso a la ciudad? ¿Y de que tenía un negocio? Del que por cierto, imagino que le diste suficientes detalles a Kol como para que este pudiera prenderle fuego.

Damon vio como Giuseppe se tensaba durante milésimas de segundo, antes de volver a relajarse y adoptar su postura altiva de siempre.

- Yo no incendié tu negocio. - dijo al fin.

- No, no directamente, por supuesto. Siempre has sido más de mandar a otros a hacer el trabajo sucio, eres un cobarde Giuseppe. ¿Sabías lo que esos malnacidos iban a hacer, no? ¿Fuiste tu el que les aconsejaste que lo hicieran?

- Ya te he dicho que no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendían – respondió poniéndose en pie – lo único en lo que quedamos Kol y yo fue en hacer algo que te alejara de aquí de una vez por todas. Si se les fue de las manos, no es responsabilidad mía.

Damon apretó tanto los puños que se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

- ¿Tanto me odias?

- Es irónico – Giuseppe soltó una carcajada amarga – cómo tu me acusas de destrozarte la vida, cuando tu arruinaste toda la posibilidad de que el negocio familiar prosperara. Por tu culpa me he quedado siempre a la sombra de los Mikaelson, y aun gracias de que no me guardan rencor.

- Porque te deshiciste de mi a tiempo, supongo.

- Por supuesto. Y espero que esta vez tu marcha sea definitiva.

- No te preocupes. Hace muchos años que esta casa dejó de ser mi hogar. Ni siquiera se porqué me dejé convencer para volver. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me arrepiento. Si tenía alguna duda de si podría volver a tener un padre alguna vez... acabo de despejarla por completo.

Damon se levantó de la silla y se dio media vuelta.

- Espero que disfrutes de la novia de tu hermano.

Damon tuvo que contar hasta diez para no perder los papeles. Sabía lo que su padre estaba intentando. Sabía que lo que quería era una excusa para poder pegarle, igual que había hecho aquella noche cuando él se había ido de casa. Siempre hacía lo mismo: le provocaba verbalmente para conseguir una reacción violenta y así cuando él se defendiera, podría quedar como la víctima. Pero Damon no pensaba darle esa satisfacción. Se giró lentamente, rechinando los dientes y respiró hondo antes de responder.

- Ni se te ocurra mencionarla siquiera. Elena ya no es la novia de Stefan, es la mía, y desde luego, no es asunto tuyo.

Y sin más, volvió a dar media vuelta y salió del despacho.

Se encontró a Elena sola en el salón. En cuanto ella le vio, se levantó como un resorte y corrió a abrazarlo. Damon sintió consuelo en sus brazos y se recreó en el gesto. Elena se le había metido tan adentro que Damon no sabía que haría si algún día no la tenía cerca. En aquel momento no se imaginaba su vida sin ella, él, que jamás había querido ligarse a una mujer.

- ¿Cómo a ido? - preguntó mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos oscuros.

- Cómo te imaginas. Tal y como me suponía, Giuseppe fue quien informó a los Mikaelson de mis movimientos. Supongo que le sacó la información a Stefan. Y estoy casi seguro de que Kol fue el responsable directo del incendio.

- ¿Pero que quiere esa gente?

- Vengarse de lo de Rebekah, que me vaya de aquí... supongo que no les hizo ninguna gracia que volviera. Desde luego a Giuseppe no, no sabe que hacer ya para echarme de nuevo. - dijo con amargura - Vayámonos de aquí Elena, no quiero estar en este lugar ni un minuto más.

- Damon... - Elena se detuvo y se puso en frente de él, agarrándole la cara para que la mirara a los ojos – prométeme que no vas a tomarte la justicia por tu propia mano con los Mikaelson.

Damon hizo esfuerzos por desviar la vista, pero Elena le mantuvo las manos firmes en las mejillas.

- Por favor.

- No haré ninguna locura, solo quiero tener unas palabras...

- Damon, no, no vas a conseguir nada.

- Quedarme a gusto.

- No seas niño, por el amor de dios...

En ese momento, mientras discutían todavía en contacto el uno con el otro, entró Stefan. Elena se separó de Damon inmediatamente y este soltó una maldición muy poco cortés. Stefan en cambio se quedó inmóvil en la puerta del salón, observando la escena. Les había visto segundos antes, cuando estaban a milímetros de distancia el uno del otro y había confirmado en un instante todos sus miedos al ver lo natural que parecía ser para ellos aquella cercanía. Cuando Damon y Stefan habían hablado en el hospital, las cosas entre ellos se habían medio arreglado. O al menos, habían quedado en que intentarían recuperar aquella relación que habían perdido tantos años atrás. Stefan había creído a Damon sobre Rebekah y desde el principio había negado su culpabilidad y a Damon aquello le había reconfortado. Pero mezclar a Elena volvía a enturbiar las cosas y la expresión de rabia de Stefan le dio la razón.

- Stefan – Elena se adelanto, acercándose a él.

- No digas nada, Elena – la cortó – bastante estúpido me siento ya como para que encima os inventéis excusas para hacer que me sienta mejor.

- Stefan, no es eso...

- Dime algo ¿Me engañaste con él? ¿Te acostaste con él estando todavía conmigo?

Damon dio un paso al frente, pero Elena lo detuvo.

- No Stefan, las cosas entre Damon y yo empezaron después de que tu y yo lo dejáramos.

- Es un detalle, pero tampoco me sirve de mucho – Elena volvió a ver en los ojos de Stefan aquella frialdad tan parecida a la de su padre, la misma que había mostrado el día que habían cortado definitivamente. - En realidad creo que siempre lo supe, solo que me negaba a aceptar que mi propio hermano fuera capaz de hacerme algo así

- No fue a propósito – siguió Elena intentando suavizar la situación.

- Y que vas a ofrecerle, ¿eh Damon? Después de lo de Rebekah. ¿Qué vas a ofrecerle tú? ¿Que todo Mystic falls la rechace igual que te rechaza a ti? La has alejado de la única familia que le quedaba aquí. Sigues siendo el mismo cerdo egoista.

- ¡Basta Stefan!

Elena se interpuso entre los dos hermanos y evitó que llegaran de nuevo a las manos. Más convencida que nunca, se puso al lado de Damon y lo agarró del brazo.

- Entiendo que estés herido Stefan, pero eso no te da derecho a decir esas cosas. No te da ningún derecho a usar contra él lo que sabes que le va a hacer daño.

- ¿Qué pasa, que ahora no sabes hablar? - siguió provocándolo y haciendo caso omiso de Elena.

Y en ese momento, Damon se dio cuenta de que Stefan era demasiado parecido a Giuseppe para su propio bien y dejó que Elena lo arrastrara hasta la salida. Respirar el aire puro del jardín fue un soplo de vida para él y en cuanto estuvo fuera de aquel lugar que tan malos ratos le había dado, se tranquilizó.

- No pienso volver a esta casa nunca más – dijo mientras entraba de nuevo en el camaro. - Elena... siento mucho … lo que ha dicho Stefan, en parte es cierto...

- Shhhh.

Para variar, lo silencio con un dulce beso en los labios. Pero Damon no se conformó con aquel roce inocente y enredó los dedos en su cabello, ladeándole la cabeza para poder profundizar el beso.

- ¿Y esto? - preguntó ella jadeando cuando el beso terminó.

- Todavía no te había felicitado en condiciones por tu admisión en la escuela. ¿porqué no vamos a celebrarlo? - propuso Damon ya de mucho mejor humor gracias a ese beso que acababan de compartir.

Elena sonrió y aceptó la propuesta sin pensárselo. Pasearon por la plaza principal de Mystic falls y se abrazaron y besaron como cualquier pareja joven y enamorada. Damon le compró a Elena un helado de coco, porque le confesó que era su favorito, y ella se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. No fueron ajenos a las miradas de desconfianza y desaprobación que recibieron por parte de la gente, quien les juzgaba severamente sin conocer nada de su historia, pero intentaron ignorarlas y disfrutar de su momento, de aquello tan bonito que había empezado a surgir entre ellos. Al cabo de un buen rato de paseos y carantoñas, decidieron volver a casa.

Elena se disponía a preparar comida para dos cuando se dio cuenta de que Damon se estaba preparando para salir.

- ¿A donde vas?

- A resolver algunos asuntos – dijo él secamente mientras se colocaba bien la camisa.

A Elena no le hicieron falta más detalles. Sabía perfectamente a donde iba.

- Damon...

- No haré nada Elena, solo voy a ir a su oficina, no le voy a matar, pero tampoco voy a dejar que incendie el negocio por el que llevo cuatro años luchando y dejar que se marche de rositas. Entiéndeme.

- Pero aquel hombre no atiende a razones... Mira cuando te dio la paliza, es un cobarde que no dudará en atacarte por la espalda.

- Bueno, esta vez iré prevenido. Pero necesito tener unas palabras con él.

- Damon tienes que dejar ir el pasado de una vez – dijo ella con preocupación en sus ojos.

- Ya lo se Elena, pero no va a ser fácil. Y antes necesito deshacerme de los Mikaelson.

Elena se resignó al ver que él no entraría en razón y tampoco pensó en convencerle de que dejara que la acompañara. Suspiró y dejó que él la besara en los labios.

- Ten cuidado – le gritó cuando lo vio atravesar el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Se presentó en la oficina de los Mikaelson en tiempo récord, y no le importó lo más mínimo que la secretaria de Kol le dijera que estaba reunido. Paseó por la oficina como si se tratara de su propia casa e irrumpió en la reunión de Kol sin ninguna educación. Este se sorprendió al verlo, e inmediatamente pospuso el encuentro con sus clientes para otro momento. Invitó de mala gana a Damon a pasar a su despacho y ni siquiera se sentó en su silla.

- Me alegra ver que aun tienes mi puño marcado en la cara – le soltó de entrada para hacer patente que no tenía ninguna intención de hablar civilizadamente. Damon sabía como era Kol. De todos los hermanos de Rebekah, era el más impulsivo y el más cínico de todos. Klaus tenía peor fondo, pero era más inteligente y por eso todavía no había aparecido en escena. De hecho, Damon dudaba siquiera de que lo hiciera en algún momento. Estaba seguro de que Klaus había sido la cabeza pensante del incendio, mientras que Kol había tenido la idea y había hecho el trabajo sucio. Y sabía que no se equivocaba ni un ápice.

- Te alegrará saber también que mi empresa está bien después de que tu la quemaras.

- Vaya – sonrió Kol de forma cruel – eres listo después de todo. ¿Cuanto tiempo has tardado en atar cabos?

- ¿Qué coño quieres Kol? Deja de joderme la vida.

- ¿qué que quiero? ¡Rebekah y yo no nos llevábamos ni un año! – chilló – ¡Ni un año! ¿Te puedes imaginar lo unidos que estábamos?

- Si tan unidos estabais, deberías haberte dado cuenta de que ella no estaba bien mucho antes de comprometerse conmigo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! Ella estaba perfectamente antes de que tu la mataras.

- Yo no la maté Kol, !se suicidó!

- ¡Por tu culpa!¡Tú la hiciste infeliz! ¡tú la engañaste! Eres un hijo de puta...

- ¿Y que quieres de mi, eh? ¿Que más quieres que haga? Rebekah no va a volver por mucho que yo me arruine.

- Quiero que te largues de aquí, que te alejes de donde está ella. Y que no vuelvas.

- No me voy a ir – inmediatamente, Damon conjuró la imagen de Elena en su mente. No podía irse si ella estaba allí. Antes lo habría hecho sin pensarlo, pero Elena cambiaba las cosas y a ella acababan de aceptarla en una escuela en ese mismo lugar. No, dejarla no era una opción - Además a ti que más te da, ni siquiera vives aquí más de dos meses seguidos.

- ¡No me importa! ¡Es tiempo suficiente para saber que tú sigues vivo y ella no! No quiero volver a verte, ni a saber nada más de ti. Como vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, te destrozaré la vida poco a poco. Y empezaré por esa preciosa novia que te has echado.

Damon se tensó y se puso blanco.

- Como la toques...

- ¿Cómo la toque, qué? ¿Que me harás, Damon? Cuento con el apoyo de toda una ciudad, incluido el de tu propio padre. ¿Qué vas a hacer contra eso?

Damon lo vio todo negro de repente y se abalanzó contra él con el puño levantado. Cuando volvió otra vez en si, se dio cuenta de que dos hombres lo agarraban por los brazos y de que Kol estaba en el suelo, sangrando. Él no tenía ni un rasguño y salió pitando de ese lugar. Elijah se cruzó en su camino y por suerte, le ordenó a los demás trabajadores que no llamara a la policía. Intentó calmar a Damon y le prometió que evitaría que su hermano volviera a cometer una estupidez, pero en la cabeza de Damon solo retumbaba la amenaza de Kol y no atendió a razones. Salió del edificio como alma que lleva el diablo y cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a Elena viendo la tele en el sofá.

- ¿Cómo ha...?

No la dejó terminar la frase. La agarró en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. La tumbó en la cama y empezó a besarla tierna y desesperadamente mientras le quitaba la ropa. No podía dejar que nada le sucediera a ella. Elena era su luz al final del túnel, su salvavidas en medio de la tormenta. Antes moriría el mismo que permitir que le pasara algo por su culpa. Con ella no se iba a repetir la historia de Rebekah porque haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo. Le hizo el amor lentamente, deteniéndose en cada beso y en cada caricia, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le producía cada roce. Al terminar, Damon la abrazó con tanta fuerza que Elena se quejó en broma de que iba a asfixiarla. Cuando ella intentó volver a preguntar por su visita a los Mikaelson, él volvió a echarse de encima de ella y después de varias batallas de besos y caricias, se rindieron en los brazos de morfeo.

* * *

**Bueno, como os dije... nos quedan unos dos capítulos más y el epílogo... eso si... tengo historia nueva en la recámara. Pronto os pondré el prólogo (ya os avisaré), y esta pretendo actualizarla regularmente un dia a la semana...porque es mejor para que vosotros sepáis cuando está y mejor para mi, que me fuerzo a publicar una vez por semana si o si!  
Bueno, centrándonos en _todo bajo control, _no se como agradeceros ya que sigais leyendo y dejándome reviews. ¿Que os ha parecido el capítulo? Millones de gracias y de abrazos!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

_Damon abrió por enésima vez aquella puerta y sintió, tal y como le ocurría siempre, como si le faltara el aire. La sensación de que algo iba mal volvió a apoderarse de cada uno de los poros de su piel y se puso en alerta. Buscó y rebuscó por todos los rincones de aquel apartamento oscuro y frío sin saber muy bien que buscaba. Recorrió todas las habitaciones, revolvió todos los muebles y miró bajo las camas... mientras la sensación de angustia crecía y crecía dentro de su pecho. Después de recorrer un pasillo exageradamente largo, llegó a la puerta de lo que él sabía que era el baño. La encontró cerrada. Entonces recordó lo que estaba buscando. Gritó el nombre de Rebekah y golpeó la puerta con los puños, desesperado, pero esta no se abría. Luego, se retiró unos centímetros y golpeó la fría superficie con el hombro. Como seguía sin abrirse, agarró una mesilla que encontró cerca de allí y la aplastó contra la madera. Al final, después de lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, la puerta cedió. Entonces vio a Rebekah, dentro de la bañera, cubierta de sangre y con el brazo derecho colgando muerto fuera del agua. Este estaba lleno de horribles cortes en diagonal. Se acercó corriendo y le tocó el cuello, buscando desesperadamente el pulso de la chica. Cuando se convenció de que estaba muerta, levantó lentamente la cabeza para cerrarle los ojos y entonces, el corazón se le detuvo: La chica que yacía sin vida en la bañera ya no era Rebekah. El cabello rubio se había oscurecido y los ojos abiertos, inexpresivos, no eran azules sino negros como la noche. El cuerpo sin vida que él sostenía entre sus brazos ya no era el de Rebekah... era el de Elena._

- ¡Damon!

Damon se incorporó bruscamente y encogió las piernas contra el pecho. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y a juzgar por la mirada preocupada de Elena, debía haber estado gritando en sueños. Había vuelto a tener aquella pesadilla. Una pesadilla que no era más que un recuerdo del pasado. Llevaba cinco años atormentándole, pero lo que le había dejado alterado de verdad había sido el final. Normalmente el sueño terminaba cuando llegaba la ambulancia, pero aquella vez...  
Se giró y miró a Elena, quien le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura intentando tranquilizarlo, y sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. La imagen de aquellos ojos oscuros sin vida había sido demasiado fuerte para él, la sola idea de que pudiera pasarle algo... no quería alejarse de ella, no podía hacerlo, pero tampoco podría perdonarse que le sucediera cualquier cosa por su culpa.

- ¿Otra vez esa pesadilla?

Elena lo miró con ternura y él asintió, no queriendo preocuparla más con sus miedos internos. Volvió a esconder la cabeza entre las rodillas y sintió como ella apoyaba la frente en su coronilla. Permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que ella le convenció de que siguieran durmiendo, pues todavía era de madrugada. Damon se dejó abrazar y sintió como la respiración de la chica se relajaba en seguida. Pero él no pudo volver a dormir. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada intentando buscar una solución. El problema era que la única que encontraba no era precisamente fácil.

* * *

Cuando Elena se despertó, el lado de la cama de Damon estaba vacío. Le había dejado una escueta nota sobre la almohada en la que ponía que tenía trabajo y que ya hablarían por la noche, pero a Elena aquello no la dejó tranquila. No sabía qué tenían que hablar, pero le había notado raro. Aunque el hecho de que quisiera conversar con ella ya era todo un avance. Intranquila, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al armario con la intención de vestirse y salir a dar una vuelta. Quizá Bonnie o Caroline querrían acompañarla. Agarró un top morado y unos vaqueros, pero antes de que pudiera ponérselos escuchó el timbre de su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Señorita Gilbert? - Preguntó una voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea.

- Yo misma. ¿Con quien hablo?

- Soy la doctora Fell, la atendí de su desmayo en el hospital, ¿Recuerda?

- Si, si claro. ¿Ocurre algo con Damon?

- ¿Damon? ...Ah, se refiere al chico que ingresamos con contusiones, no, no se preocupe, no se trata de él. En realidad la llamo porque ya están los resultados de sus pruebas, puede venir a recogerlas cuando quiera.

Elena asintió y le dio las gracias, pero le extrañó que fuera la propia doctora la que la llamara así que se atrevió a preguntar.

- ¿Hay algo en esos resultados, doctora?

- Por eso la llamaba. No se preocupe, no es nada grave, pero me gustaría hablar con usted. ¿Podría venir hoy mismo?

- Claro... en un rato podría estar allí.

- Estupendo entonces.

Elena colgó y arrugó la nariz. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Seguro que le faltaba hierro, o alguna de esas cosas que siempre le encontraban. Por eso no le gustaba ir al médico, porque siempre acababan por encontrarle algo. Sin darle mucha más importancia, se vistió y se fue al ordenador de Damon, a ver que combinación de autobús podía coger para llegar más pronto al hospital. Decidió no decirle nada a él para no preocuparle ya que seguramente no sería nada y bastantes problemas parecía tener él ya. Además, Elena sabía que, por el bien de su relación, primero tenían que hablar sobre sus miedos y sus traumas, y que aquella conversación no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos.

* * *

La visita al hospital fue más larga de lo que esperaba, y la charla con la doctora Fell también. Elena estaba de vuelta a casa antes de lo que esperaba y todavía no se había atrevido a abrir el sobre que contenía los resultados. Seguía todavía aturdida después de haber hablado con la doctora y tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. De hecho, sentía un agobio considerable y no sabía si sería mejor compartir sus preocupaciones con alguien o no. Al bajar del autobús, sacó su teléfono móvil para avisar a Damon de que estaba a punto de llegar y entonces, notó como el teléfono volaba de su mano. Unos brazos la empujaron contra la pared, haciendo que se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra uno de los edificios y en cuestión de segundos, el teléfono desapareció. Lo único que llevó a ver, mientras se recuperaba del aturdimiento, fue a un hombre correr calle abajo.

- Ei, chica ¿Estás bien?

Focalizó la vista y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, comprobando que tenía la mano manchada de sangre. Un hombre desconocido le puso un pañuelo de papel en el pequeño corte que debía haberse hecho al impactar contra la pared y un chico joven apareció jadeando diciendo que no había podido atrapar al ladrón. Acabó formándose un corro alrededor de Elena, lleno de personas que la agobiaban insistiéndole y recomendándole que fuera al hospital. Pero Elena ya había tenido bastante de médicos aquel día, y a parte de la lástima que sentía por haber perdido el teléfono, se encontraba perfectamente. Lo de la cabeza no era más que un corte que sangraba exageradamente, como siempre ocurría con ese tipo de heridas. Acabó disipando a la gente como pudo y se dirigió a la comisaría más cercana a denunciar el robo, por si pudieran encontrar al ladrón. Poco más de una hora más tarde, pudo llegar por fin a casa.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta, un Damon exageradamente preocupado estuvo a punto de hacerle un placaje y estamparla contra el suelo del recibidor. Elena tuvo que apartarlo entre risas para decirle que todo estaba bien, y que la dejara explicarse. Dejó atropelladamente el sobre que llevaba en la mesita del recibidor y arrastró a Damon hasta el sofá.

- No he sabido nada de ti en todo el día – se quejó él cuando ella logró que se sentara. - ¿Y esto? - Damon abrió exageradamente los ojos cuando vio que estaba herida y volvió a ponerse en pie - ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿has visto quien ha sido? Que...

- Damon, ¡basta! - Chilló ella poniéndose también de pie.

- Pero tienes sangre, tienes...

- ¡He dicho que basta! Escúchame. - suspiró – Estoy bien, solo ha sido un golpe. Me han robado el movil volviendo del hospital... - al ver que él se ponía blanco, lo empujó de nuevo contra el sofá y ella se sentó también. - A ver, déjame que te explique las cosas desde el principio. Fui al hospital a recoger las pruebas de los análisis que me hicieron cuando tu estuviste ingresado. Y no es nada, ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento – lo cortó al ver que él iba a decir algo. Tendrían que hablar, pero dadas las circunstancias, era necesario establecer prioridades – al volver me han dado un empujón y me han robado el móvil.

- ¿Pero quien? ¿Cómo..?

- No le he visto la cara, pero solo quería el teléfono. Me ha empujado para despistarme y poder salir corriendo, no ha pasado nada más. Al empujarme me he dado un golpe y me ha empezado a sangrar la cabeza, pero no es nada, de verdad, tranquilízate.

Elena vio como Damon se esforzaba por respirar hondo, con una mano en el pecho, hasta que finalmente asintió.

- ¿Pero a que viene esa reacción, Damon? Llevas rarísimo desde ayer. ¿Qué te dijo Kol?

Él desvió la mirada y Elena supo que había dado de lleno en el blanco. Después de todo, aquella conexión que había surgido entre ellos desde el primer momento tenía sus ventajas, entre ellas, que ella había desarrollado la capacidad de adivinar lo que le pasaba sin que él abriera la boca.

- ¿El que te robó el móvil no te dijo nada? ¿Te amenazó o algo así?

- No Damon, salió corriendo y yo fui a denunciarle, por eso tardé tanto. Cuéntame que pasa, anda, dijimos que nada de secretos.

- Lo siento, es solo que no quería preocuparte.

- ¿Y crees que no me preocupa verte así?

Él agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

- Kol me amenazó con hacerte daño, y cuando he visto que te había pasado algo me he vuelto loco, pensaba que habría podido ser él...

- ¿Con hacerme daño a mi?

- Sí, sabe que me importas y dice que quiere destruirme si no me voy de aquí. Y que empezará por ti.

- ¿Pero que le pasa a ese tipo? - añadió ella sintiéndose furiosa.

- No se, me quiere lejos de Mystic falls. No quiere volver a saber nada más de mi. Dice que mientras me tenga cerca, me destrozará la vida y me amenazó con hacerte daño porque sabe que ahora mismo eres mi punto débil... - Damon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y escondió los dedos entre los mechones oscuros de su cabello – Después de que Stefan me recordara lo de Rebekah, y de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente... - Volvió a levantar la cabeza y la miró directamente a los ojos – La pesadilla de esta noche fue distinta Elena, Rebekah dejó de ser Rebekah...y te vi a ti, allí, muerta por mi culpa... no podría soportar algo así.

- Pero Damon – Elena se arrodilló sobre el sofá y le agarró la cara con ambas manos – seguramente ese tipo te esté amenazando de palabra, lo que me ha pasado a mi no tiene nada que ver con él.

- No, esta vez no... pero ¿Y mañana? Elena no estamos seguros, Kol es muy impulsivo, estoy convencido de que fue el que tuvo la idea de quemar la empresa, no nos podemos arriesgar. Tengo que irme de aquí.

Elena se puso pálida. ¿Iba a dejarla?

- Ven conmigo. Vámonos a Chicago.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos. El leve alivio que sintió al ver que él no pensaba dejarla se disipó cuando un millón de dudas se instalaron en su cabeza.

- Pero Damon... Mystic falls es mi casa. Aquí está mi hogar, aquí están enterrados mis padres, tengo a mis mejores amigas... incluso voy a empezar a estudiar arte aquí... no puedo dejarlo todo de la noche a la mañana.

- Pero yo no puedo ponerte en peligro Elena, no me puedo quedar aquí. Los dos sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendría que acabar volviendo.

Elena desvió la vista al suelo. Era cierto, pero pensaba que el momento no llegaría tan pronto.

- Damon, podemos enfrentarnos a Kol juntos...

- Ni hablar. No te voy a exponer y no voy a cambiar de opinión. Bastante tienes que aguantar con soportar mis miedos y me temo que aquí no voy a poder pasar página jamás. No con Kol amenazándome y mi familia recordándome mis errores cada vez que cruce la esquina. Lo mejor es que me vaya y regrese a Chicago. Pero me encantaría que vinieras conmigo.

Elena lo miró fijamente a los ojos y realmente no supo que responder. Su corazón le decía que lo siguiera, pero su cabeza le pedía que fuera razonable y que no podía dejarlo todo por un impulso. ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban bien entre ellos? Ella lo perdería todo.

Seguían mirándose, sin atreverse a decir nada ninguno de los dos, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Damon maldijo y fue a abrir.

- ¡Cómo no! - exclamó de mal humor al encontrarse cara a cara con Alaric – el rey de las interrupciones.

- Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de tener ese don. Hola Elena – sonrió a la chica, que le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa tímida – solo venía a ver como estabas, Damon, y a informarte sobre los nuevos avances en el tema del incendio. - Como si estuviera en su propia casa, Alaric entró y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá, pasándole un brazo a Elena por detrás de la cabeza. - Estamos intentando reunir las pruebas necesarias para inculpar a los Mikaelson y vamos por muy buen camino.

- ¿Has oído? ¡A lo mejor no tienes que volver tan pronto a Chicago! - se le escapó a Elena. Pero Damon no parecía tan contento.

Alaric los miró a los dos alternativamente y en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Él estaba más o menos informado de las subidas y bajadas de su relación gracias a Damon, pero era obvio que se había perdido el último capítulo. Prefirió no hurgar en la herida e intentar relajar la tensión del ambiente.

- Em.. ¿os importa que pase aquí la noche? Pensaba quedarme solo hasta mañana así que no molestaré demasiado.

- No, claro que no – dijo Elena agradeciendo el cambio de tema – pero la habitación de Jeremy está un poco patas arriba. La estoy usando para guardar mis pinturas y...

- Y no es nada ordenada – interrumpió Damon con un deje de humor en su voz.

- No, lo cierto es que no. Puedes dormir en mi habitación...

- No, no, tranquila, me apañaré con el sofá, no te preocupes. No quiero molestar más.

Finalmente, Ric se quedó en el sofá. Elena se acostó pronto, sola, en la habitación que compartía con Damon, pero este no se metió en la cama hasta un buen rato después. Elena había querido dejarlos solos a él y a Ric para que hablaran de sus cosas, pero sabía que ellos también tenían cosas que solucionar. Sin embargo, Damon se quedó dormido al minuto de meterse en la cama y ella no se atrevió a decirle que estaba despierta. Después de cinco minutos de escucharlo roncar levemente, Elena decidió levantarse porque estaba demasiado nerviosa como para poder conciliar el sueño. Con lo que no contaba, era con que Alaric tampoco podría dormir, y la interceptó en el salón.

- Pensaba que os habíais arreglado – dijo después de que ella sirviera un par de vasos de leche y se sentara a su lado en el sofá. Se sentía cómoda con Ric. No le conocía demasiado, y su primer encentro no había sido precisamente idílico, pero Damon confiaba mucho en él y parecía un buen tipo. Además era la persona que más conocía a su chico y tenía que aprovecharlo.

- Y nos hemos arreglado, pero todavía tenemos asuntos por resolver. Damon quiere volver a Chicago y yo no se si estoy dispuesta a dejar todo lo que tengo aquí por él.

- ¿Tu le quieres?

- Claro que le quiero, pero no es eso. Ric, Damon no está bien, lo atormentan los recuerdos y necesita ayuda. Tiene pesadillas casi cada noche y su pasado le impide ser feliz. Me contó que no lo pasó muy bien los primeros meses que estuvo en Chicago y tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer en una depresión o algo así. Su familia no está ayudando y la presencia de los Mikaelson aquí, menos.

- Entiendo... y eso repercute en vuestra relación ¿no?

- Ayer soñó de nuevo con Rebekah... pero en vez de a Rebekah, me vio a mi en la bañera. Desde el principio tiene miedo de que me pase algo por su culpa, y por lo visto Kol le amenazó con ir a por mi si no se largaba de aquí.

- Maldito cobarde...

- Son muchas cosas Ric, pero yo no se qué debería hacer. Estamos empezando ¿Que pasa si la cosa no funciona? Yo lo tengo todo aquí...

Alaric suspiró y agarró a Elena de la mano.

- Tu estás siendo la mejor medicina para él, Elena. Nunca lo había notado tan feliz, necesitaba darse cuenta de que podía querer y podía ser querido como todo el mundo. Le has ayudado mucho. Pero por desgracia, estar aquí no le hace ningún bien. Volver le permitió conocerte, pero aquí hay demasiados recuerdos...

- Si lo se, Ric, después de pensarlo bien... se que tiene razón, que estar aquí le perjudica, pero yo no se que hacer.

- Piénsatelo. Entiendo las dudas... pero las cosas siempre suceden por alguna razón. Haz lo que te dicte el corazón, pero sobretodo no te precipites.

Elena asintió y sonrió ante las palabras de Ric. Eran parecidas a las que había pronunciado Damon justo antes de su primer beso.

- Lo pensaré, pero creo que es mejor que te lo lleves a Chicago cuando regreses. Y intentes convencerlo de que busque ayuda psicológica allí. - Alaric asintió.

- Eres un ángel para él, ¿Lo sabías?

Elena sonrió y luchó por retener las lágrimas que se empeñaban en escaparse. Él también había sido un ángel para ella, y le había echo darse cuenta de lo que realmente importaba. Por eso mismo, tenía que pensarse las cosas bien. Si se precipitaba, a la larga podía ser peor, y lo último que Damon necesitaba es que ella descargara sus frustraciones con él. Le dio las buenas noches a Alaric y subió de nuevo a la cama. En cuanto se tumbó, notó como Damon se medio despertaba y la atraía hacia él. Elena tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no echarse a llorar, y aun así, notó como las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Escondió la cara en el colchón y se apretó más contra él.

* * *

El día siguiente fue un día horrible para ambos. Al principio, Damon se negó rotundamente a irse con Ric. Pero cuando la propia Elena le convenció de que era lo mejor para los dos y para el futuro de su relación, acabó cediendo. Ric se fue a sacar los billetes y prometió pasar a buscarlo para irse al eropuerto, así de mientras les dejaba un tiempo para que se despidieran el uno del otro. Como dos tontos, acabaron llorando abrazados encima del sofá, como si aquella no fuera una despedida temporal y no fueran a volver a verse en años.

- Solo serán unos días – dijo Elena autoconvenciéndose – hasta que encontremos una solución.

- Pero y si decides quedarte aquí...

- Entonces iré a verte siempre que pueda. Estaremos juntos Damon, hay muchas parejas que funcionan a distancia... encontraremos la vía. Lo importante es que los dos estemos bien.

- No quiero perderte - confesó él con cierta timidez.

- Yo tampoco. Y no me vas a perder.

- Por favor, piénsatelo... si vienes conmigo...

- Damon, ya hemos hablado de eso...

Damon desvió la mirada y asintió. Tampoco era justo presionarla, pero todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que todavía no había tenido tiempo de digerirlo. Elena le agarró la cara, obligándole a mirarla y lo besó.

- Te prometo que pensaré lo de mudarme a Chicago.

Él asintió y le devolvió el beso. Un beso que se volvió hambriento en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Damon enredó los dedos entre el cabello de Elena y la llevó hasta su regazo. Ella no tardó en responder a la invitación y en rodearlo con brazos y piernas, intentando despedirse de él con todo su cuerpo. Cuando ella descendió las manos por su barriga y continuó bajando, Damon se perdió. Hicieron el amor en el sofá, apasionadamente, tratando de retener el recuerdo de estar el uno en brazos del otro.

- Me tengo que ir – susurró Damon con Elena todavía enroscada en su regazo al escuchar el claxon del coche de Ric. Le acarició las mejillas y la besó en la frente, en la nariz y en los labios. - Nos vemos pronto.

- Claro. - susurró ella luchando por contener las lágrimas una vez más.

Salió de encima de él y lo acompañó hasta la puerta, donde ya estaban sus maletas listas. Se dieron un último beso de despedida, y aunque les costó, finalmente se separaron. Ver a Damon subirse al coche fue de las cosas más duras que Elena recordaba haber vivido, después de la muerte de sus padres. Sintió como si algo se rompiera en su interior y decidió que tenía que aclararse rápido, o sería ella la que necesitaría ayuda. Cuando cerró la puerta a su espalda, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y se echó a llorar. Se dejó caer, con la espalda todavía apoyada en la puerta, hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Y entonces lloró sin control, preguntándose porqué su relación había tenido que ser tan complicada desde un principio, porqué tenían tantas cosas en contra y porqué no podían ser felices cómo y donde quisieran. Entonces, volvió a ver el sobre que había traído del hospital y decidió que era mejor enfrentarse a todos los problemas de golpe. A fin de cuentas, era dificil que pudiera sentirse peor. Con manos temblorosas y sin levantarse del suelo, alargó el brazo y agarró el sobre marrón. Rompió el envoltorio con los dedos y respiró hondo antes de sacar el cuadro de resultados.

Las lágrimas resbalaron con más fuerza por sus mejillas cuando leyó los resultados del análisis que la doctora se había empeñado en hacerle aquella misma mañana. Elena dejó caer la cabeza contra la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No había duda: estaba embarazada.

**Siento la demora, pero esta semana he estado de vacaciones, como siempre muchas gracias por las reviews (no me puedo creer que nos quedaramos en 99 jajajaja)... os invito de paso a leer el prólogo de mi nueva historia "nunca digas nunca" que acabo de publicar :) **


End file.
